Joey and the Rainbow
by SkullFace
Summary: Joey thinks he can find gold and leprachauns will play your favorite song at the end of the rainbow.He,Yugi,and Bandit Keith search off for it.This storys kinda sad because something terrible happens to Keith.RR,please!!
1. Chapter ONE Remember to Review,please

Part 2  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~Part 2~ This part is about Joey somehow coming up with the idea that there is gold at the end of a rainbow.He thinks if you find the gold,youll be rich and leprechauns will play your favirate song.(Joeys favirate song is Without me)So,he drags Yugi with him to find the pot of gold and the singing leprachauns.It's really kind of a stupid idea,but I had to resort to something.  
  
"Ive gotta go home."Kaiba said."Ive got a deadline to meet with my computer parts.If Mrs.Landoff doesen't get her modem soon,Ill be sacrificed."If you remember right,Kaiba,Joey,Yugi,Bones,Weevil,Mai,Rex and Mokuba are in Yugi's gameshop house."I don't WANNA go home."Mokuba said."We have rats." Kaiba froze."Uh...those aren't rats."He said."Then what are they?"Mai asked.Kaiba shook his head."I dunno.It's a mystery,sorta like the who killed J.R thing?"He said. "Who did kill J.R?"Bones asked. Kaiba sighed."Lets just say nothings a sure answer."He said.He grabbed his coat and put it on."Goobye,Yugi and Joey.Im on my way."He grabbed Mokuba and stalked out."He left us here!!!"Rex said."Like dolls!!!Or worthless peices of junk!!!" Him and Mai ran out the door to follow Kaiba.Weevil and Bones,Yugi and Joey were the only ones still in there.(Grandpa was diying of empuazima,but who cares?And Tristan was making out with his mother)"You know what?"Weevil said."I think Ill go kill Tristan.He walked out on the balcolny and they heard Tristan and his mother scream as Wee pushed them off.Weevil came back in.He was answered with applause."Thank you!!"Yugi said."I coulden't stand seeing another bra on the ground." Everyone was silent."I think Ill....go with Kaiba now."Bones said.He froze a minute,then backed out.So did WEE!! The door creaked open.It was Bandit Kieth with two maracas."Im in a part of some entertainment program..."He said."To make money!!!" He shook the maracas a couple of times,made a sandwich,ate it in one bite and ran out."Geez,that was sure wierd.."Joey said. Yugi knew Joey was right.Joey looked outside."Whadda you know.It's raining.Let's go outside in the rain!!!"Him and Yugi ran downstairs and outside.Joey danced like the idiot he is.Yugi looked up."I like the rain...."He said.A drop of rain landed in Bugi's eye."DDDDDAAAHHHH!!!MY EYE!!!!"He yelled.In his rampage,He knocked Joey down.Joey fell into the mud."I NEEDED that!!"He sarcastically said,getting up.Yugi fell on him.Joey pushed poor Bugi off."Yuck."He said."Now I have mud all over my clothes." He looked up."Well,the rain stopped."He said."Just when I was at the peak of my times."He then froze."Yug!!!Look!!!"He said.Yugi didn't like being called 'Yug' but he looked up anyway.There was a beautiful rainbow up in the sky,long with vibrant colors.Joey pulled out a little pocket book on rainbows.Yugi raised an eyebrow,wondering why Joey had this stupid book."Joey???"Yugi asked.Joey threatened poor Yugi with a fist."I have this book because I remember it saying something interesting about rainbows." What Joey didn't remember was that he himself had written this little book.You could tell by the sloppy writing and the sloshed on watercolor paintings of leprechans,gold and rainbows.Joey flipped through the book."Ah hah!!"He said,squinting to read the writing."Gosh,whoever wrote this book really needs to brush up on thier handwriting skills."He said.He began to read aloud."If a ranbow is spotted,follow the direction in whhich the rainbow was alighned in the sky and you will find great riches.And little leprechauns will play your favorate song."He said.Yugi rolled his large eyes."Joey,you KNOW that's not true."He said."The freak who wrote the book was just a little crazy in the head." But Joey had already called a taxi."Com'n Yug!!!"He said."We'll go to Kaiba's house and tell him the good news about me and you finally becoming rich beyond imaginable!!" "But Joey,I don't think I wanna look retarded in front of a serious guy like Kaiba---" Before Yugi could finish his sentence,Joey dragged him into the car."To Seto Kaiba's mansion!!!"Joey said. The driver began to drive.Joey was so exited about the riches he was about to obtain he almost wet his pants."I just can't wait,Yug!!Can you?"He asked.Yugi sighed,and rolled his eyes."No....Im flouncing in my seat."He sarcastically said.But Joey took it seriously."Me too!!!!"He said. Soon,the driver parked in front of the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
When they approached the front door,they rang the doorbell.When the doorbell was rang,it played the George Washington march.When the door was open,it stopped.Joey began dancing to the irresistable toon.He stopped when the door opened.Joey had to look down to see who had opened the door,because it was Bones.Yugi wasen't that much taller then Bones,though.So he just had to bend his neck down a little."So,whadda you two want?"bones asked."I thought we left your house,YUGI!!!" Yugi puddled up."Your so rude!!!"He said."Anyway,we just wanted to tell you all some wonderful news."Bones nodded and let them in."Hey everybody!"Joey said."Did you know there's a rainbow out?"Everybody froze."DUHHHH!!"Weevil finally said. Joey was sad."Wella.......I read this book and......It says something interesting about rainbows..."He said.It was silent.Someone sneezed."Well,It says if you find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow,not only will you have riches beyond imaginable but Leprachauns will play your favorite song!!" Kaiba burst out laughing,followed by everyone else."That's not true!"Rex said."Even I know that and Im as dumb as a board!!!" Joey was sad."I beleive Joey!"Yugi lied."If it wasen't true and it was really dumb mumbo jumbo,why put it in a book?!" "What do you call Harry Potter?"Mai asked.Yugi froze.She had a point."Well,Im still gonna help Joey find that gold!!!Then me and Joey will have it and not you!!!" Kaiba cleared his throat.Yugi decided to shut up.Mokuba and Bones came running out."Why were you laughing?I thought I heard a witch down here."Mokuba said. "That was Weevil."Kaiba said,"And Joey says that if you find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow,then dumb leprachauns will play your favorite song!!" Mokuba and Bones didn't laugh."So?"Bones said."I once beleived that house plant over there was out to get me....AHH!!It twitched!!!" Everyone rolled thier eyes."Well,Leprachauns are evil.I once saw a movie about a leprachaun that was trying to kill this man because he had stolen his gold.Joey,Yugi,the leprachauns won't play your favorite song,the'll kill you!!!"Rex said.Mai had no idea Rex beleived in leprachauns."Nuh Uh."Joey said."The leprachauns will be my best friends.Just like Yugi.And thell fly me home on a magic carpet,and tell me Pirate stories...."Joey began to day dream."Yugi,I can't beleive you hang out with that loser."Mai said. "Hey!Look!!I can Lindehop!!!"Wee said.Nobody looked."HEY!!!!"Weevil said."Don't you wanna see my Lindehop!!!?" Nobody turned around that time either.Weevil shreaked.The sound was so high pitched,everyone had to cover there ears."WHAT?!"Kaiba asked.Weevil started to Lindehop,and they turned back around.So Weevil Lindehopped for the doggy. "Yug,I guess we'd better leave."Joey said."There not very supportive."Yugi nodded.They were starting to walk out the door,when Mokuba yelled something out."Tell me one of those PIRATE STORIES when you get back!!HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHA!!!"He said.Everyone burst out laughing at poor Joey and Bugi.Joey grabbed Bugi's arm and stalked out."But Joey,We don't have a bike,We don't have a car,we don't have anything!!!!" Joey pulled something out of Yugi's backpack.It was a doll of a Toon Alligator.Joey began rubbing the doll and chanting,"Give me a miracle." Yugi rolled his eyes."Look,Joey,we can just....borrow a motorcycle from Bandit Kieth!!!" Joey stopped rubbing the doll."But Bandit Kieth loves those motorcycles!He spit shines them!!!And if they come back with one speck of dirt on it,he sues you and says that you did 1,000,000 dollars worth of damage."He said. Yugi realized this was true."But at least he............HECK!!!"Yugi covered his mouth.Noone had known Yugi to ever curse. Joey threw the doll on the ground."I NEED A HORSEY!!!!"He said.They heard a donkey bray."Good enough."Joey said."Let's find where that came from." They walked down a sidewalk,following the braying.Soon,they came upon a little farm with several horses and donkeys and lammas.(Not to mention sheep.) And whadda you know???The owner of the farm was Bandit Kieth!"Say,"Yugi said."How much do you want for a Horsey?" Kieth frowned."You mean a HORSE?"He said."Oh,about 50 cents.Im tired of cleaning up horse sh*t.and they niegh all night and all day and IM TIRED OF IT!!!H*ll,you don't even have to Pay one NICKEL!!!Or one cent!!!Take it for Free!!FREE!!TAKE THEM ALLL FOR FREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IM FINE WITH JUST MY MOTORCYCLES!!!!" He shut up."Okay....we get the picture...."Joey said."I want that nice Black Horsey."Bandit Kieth cleared his throat."Uh...Horse."Joey said.Bandit Kieth nodded."That's........Harley!!!Take him!!!!" "Uh...I want that nice white one with the huge scar on his face."Yugi said. "That's Davidson."Keith said."You get it,Harley,and Davidson?Harley Davidson?HA!!"  
  
Joey and Yugi didn't say a thing."Ill give you 10$ to never say that again."Yugi said.Keith shut up.Yugi handed Keith 10 cents. "But you said ten dollars!!"Keith said. "Well guess what...."Joey said,"He LIED!!!!!!!!!" Joey and Yugi started to go away on thier horses."WAIT!!"Bandit Kieth said.They turned around. "Ummmmmmmmm....Im kinda lonley,so can I please come???" Yugi rolled his eyes."But youve got Zigor?And what's his name,Sid?Nigel?Whatever!!!!" "But there not good friends." "Why is that?" "There gay together......" "OHHHH!!!Come on along,Come on along..............join the caravan....." Kieth came up on a brown horse.It looked awfully old,for it was panting and wheezing."Uh....I think you should pick a younger one....."Joey said. "Oh,but I can't!!!See that stallion?His spine sticks out and it...you know and that brown one humps everything he sees!!" "What about the donkey?" "Well...............I don't know I want this one to die." Yugi and Joey thought he was crazy."Did he get in with some DRUIDS latley?"Joey asked.Bugi cocked his head."What on earth is a druid?"He asked.Joey rolled his eyes."Nevermind.Let's just see who's horse can go faster!!!YA!!!" Joey hit his horse and it galloped off in breakneck speed."You won't win!"Bugi said,and galloped his own horsey off,too. "Wait up!!!"Bandit Kieth said."My horse isn't as fast as yours!He's old and feeble!!!" Keith's was going at it's fastest speed,but still coulden't match Yugi or Joey's."Maybe I should have picked a donkey."He said. Yugi and Joey kept galloping thier horses as fast as they would go."Yours will tire first!!"Joey said."Mines the greatest and fastest horse ever,because it's black!!" "No way!!"Bugi shot back."This white horse has a scar!That means it can take anything!Even a horserace with a discrace like Harley!!"The horses kept running,with Bandit Kieth's trailing far behind.Yugi's stopped first."Aw man...."He said.Joey was whooping and hollering and having a nice old time.Soon,Bandit Kieth caught up.His horse was panting and it's knees were wobbleing.It clapsed with Bandit Kieth still on it's back."Uh....Look Yug..."Joey said."I don't think we're anywhere near the Kaiba mansion anymore.It seems we're a little closer to the pot of gold and leprachauns!!" They were in a beautiful woods.You could hear the sound of a river,and the leafs were lush and green."What about potted gold?"Bandit Kieth asked.  
  
'Were looking for a pot of gold." Bandit Kieth laughed."I can't beleive Im actually HELPING you find a pot of gold.Hahaha." Joey was looking around.He was bending back leafs and picking up rocks."Theres gotta be some pixie's somewhere!"He said."Theres just gotta be!" Bugi rolled his eyes."Joey,there are no such things as Pixies!There make beleive characters like in Furn Gully!" "So if we go to Furn Gully,we can find pixies and a bat with wires in his brain???" "THERE IS NO SUCH PLACE AS FURN GULLY!!!!" Joey decided he would shut up.He then got an idea that was crazy."Let's fight our horses.Sorta like a tournament.But not for death."He said."When they get so tired they cannot fight,then we'll call it won." Yugi almost had a panic attack.He coulden't beleive his best friend in the whole world would ever dream of being so cruel!! "Joey,that's mean!"Yugi said."And Keith's at a disadvantage!!!" Joey laughed."easier for us then."He said.Yugi shrugged."Alright then."He said."First up,Bandit Keith against Joey Wheeler!One,two,three!!" Keith and Joey smacked thier horses and made them charge at eachother.But before the two horses could even collide heads,Keiths wheezed,hacked and fainted."I guess that's won...."Yugi said. Keith was trying to get his horse back up."You know,we could train Wheezer(his horses name was Wheezer)and make him a fine peice of material!!" Joey thought this was a great idea."Yeah!And then he would win every tournament against Harley or Davidson!" Keith bursted out laughing at the Harley davidson thing.Yugi took his ten cents away.  
  
"Okay,first,we need to apply abuse."Keith said."Then,Wheezer will be aggressive,and not wanna stop fighting."They took sticks and rocks and began to hit the poor horse.It wheezed,hacked,and whinneied from pain.It brought tears to yugi's eyes.He gouged Weezer's eyes with sticks.Bandit Keith put rocks in the horses mouth and forced it to bite down so hard it chipped teeth,causing immense pain.He laughed at the horses whining and attempting to get up.But it was so weak it coulden't.Joey stuck a stick up it's hole and twisted it up farther."NEEIGGGHH!!!!"It yelled.They kept doing whatever it took."When can we stop?"Yugi asked,his voice wavering. "When he starts kicking and biting,gets up and charges us!!"Keith said.Yugi knew the horse would be dead by then.Joey took it's hoof and shoved a stick into it's shoe.Because horses have rather tender hoofs,this hurt terribly.The horse back kicked Joey in the chest."OOOOOOOOOOUUUUCHHH!"Joey shreaked."I think he broke something!!" Now,the horse was whinnieing and kicking and puffing smoke out it's huge nostrils.It was snapping at Keith and Bugi.It got to it's feet,snarling.When it started to wheeze and fall down,it came right back to it's feet."Now,time to ride him until he's strong and fast as the wind!!"Keith said.He jumped onto the know bloodseeking horse.It galopped as fast as it could as soon as Keith mounted.'I think it's aggressive enough!!!"He yelled,as it bucked him off.It kept running in circles.Yugi tried to throw a rope around the raging animal's neck,but he missed."Im useless."Bugi said.He slinked over to a tree,hanging his head.Joey had a great idea.He threw a pointy stick at the horse,and it plunged into it's butt."NNNNNNNEEEEEIIGGHH!!!"It screeched,the hacked,wheezed and clapsed.But it was still snarling."Uh....that went pretty well..."Keith said."Maybe we should put him outta his misery." "NO!"Yugi said."After it rests,it will be as good as new.But it's rather old,so I woulden't be surprised if he died." Keith wanted him to die.Joey wasen't so sure.Yugi didn't want him to die."Somebody get me some leafs for me to feed him."Yugi said.Keith threw leafs at Bugi."Here's your leafs!!!"He said.They were prickly leafs.They scrateched Bugi's arms up."You idiot!"Bugi said,"Get me some leafs that won't scratch horsie's mouth up!" Joey handed Yugi the right kind of leafs."Okay..."Yugi said,as he tiptoed twored the horse."I won't hurt you..."He sat down by it,and it licked his hand."Cool!"Joey said.When he tried to approach the horse,it snapped at him."Hey!"Joey said."This horse is taking sides!!" Yugi gave the horse some leaves.It ate them really fast.Bugi got up."See?If your nice to Wheezer,he'll be nice to you." He started Disco dancing."Uh.....Yug?"Joey asked."What?"Yugi said."I took dance." "Well,we certainly can't tell that."Bandit Keith said.He laughed at Yugi.Yugi's horsey was jealous of Wheezer.It trotted over and started to stomp on Wheezer."NO!!"Yugi wailed."If he kills Wheezer,then Keith cannot come with us because he won't have a horsey!!" Yugi pulled a mace out of his backpack and hit Davidson with it.Davidson backed off."Okay,we'd better move on."Joey said."I wanna have the gold.If someone else gets the gold,then I won't have it." Yugi was very sad that Joey haden't included him.Keith tried to get onto Wheezer."Um.......Get up...."Keith said.The horse obiedently got up.Keith cautisosly mounted Wheezer.The horse stayed perfectly still.He then noticed that Yugi and Joey had already headed off.He made the horse go at full speed,and it went faster then ever!He soon caught up to them.Joey was following a little map that was in the rainbow booky."I can't read this map!"He complained."Whoever wrote this really needs some writing skills!!"Yugi remembered someone he knew writing that book....But he didn't remember who."Uh...Joey,what does that little snake in the river mean?"He asked.Joey looked at Yugi like he was stupid."Why,a sea monster of course!!"He said."It will gobble us up if we don't go around the lake.But we should worry about that when we get there!!" This was about Yugi's last straw.He gritted his teeth and tried to not yell it out,but he didn't succeed."JOEY!!THERE ARE ONLY SEA MONSTERS IN PLACES LIKE TOLKIEN'S MIDDLE EARTH!!!!"He screeched.But Joey still looked rather happy."Cool!We can go to Middle Earth and visit them!" Yugi's blood boiled and his face turned beet red. "THERE IS NO SUCH PLACE AS MIDDLE EARTH!!!!!!!!"He screeched,with all his might. Joey was sad."Yug,why did you yell at me??"Joey asked,stopping his horse.Yugi was breathing hard.He stopped his horse beside Joey's."Because your dumb!Even WEEVIL could tell that Middle Earth doesen't exist!"He bellowed.Bandit Keith laughed."Yugi,Weevil thinks that deers can talk!"He said.Yugi realized this was true.Joey decided to forget about the gold for a minute.He grabbed a minutare tape player and put it on.He then put in a tape made for relaxing you.He listened.He haden't noticed Bandit Keith and Yugi had started walking away on thier horses."Wait up!"He said,ushing the horse to full speed.  
  
Kaiba was having heck back at his house."This would be so much easier with Yugi and Joey!"He said.Weevil was in one room exercising,Rex and Mai were making out on the table."Rex!Mai!"He said.The didn't stop,so he stopped bothering.He went into the television room.Bones and Mokuba were watching some show that a big guy in a cat costume was singing on."Guys,clear out Im going to watch X Files."They payed no attention.A big man dressed like a dog came on the show,but was friends with the cat."Com'n,this is so lame.In real life,the dog would be trying to eat the cat alive." "Seto,you have to ruin everything."Mokuba said."You said that in real life,Barney would be eating the children,and you said Cookie monster would have a heart attack.We don't have to worry about real life for about 8 years!!!" Kaiba flipped the channel."NOOOO!!"They wailed.They both began throwing a huge fit on the floor.Kaiba had no choice but to change it back."Youll see."Kaiba said."When Im old and Grey,you guys will have to watch what I want." "Yeah right."Bones said."ill watch watever the h*ll I want.Ill never give a d*mn about what YOUR opinion is." Kaiba decided to shut up.After all,he had just been cussed out by a child.Rex and Mai walked in.Rex had lipstick all over his face."Goodness sakes Rex,watch your face!!"Kaiba said.Rex washed it off with his shirt.Now,there was red lipstick all over his shirt. "I wish Joey and Yugi were here."Kaiba said."This is horrible.I would be able to watch X-files,and they would be up playing with Joey's Toon Alligator doll,and you two would be talking to Yugi!" "But what about Weevil?"Mai asked. "Weevil would be about the same."Kaiba said."Trying to make himself look like something he's not.Strong." Mai laughed.She started to watch the cat show."What is this show called?"Rex asked."I think Im growing attached." "We don't know."Mokuba said."It's some Spanish show for children.It's very hard to understand." Kaiba realized this was true.The cat was singing something,and the dog and mouse were rolling on the ground. "Maybe,uh...the cat sprayed thier eyes with mace?"Rex asked. Mai slapped him."Quit ruining these children's life!!"She said."the'll be vile killers if you keep up talking like that." Mokuba had to think about this."Vile killers,huh....."He thought."I wanna be one when I grow up!" "Then you have to exercise like stupid Weevil."Rex said.Mokuba and Bones ran into the exercising room.Weevil was drawing on a chalk board."I thought you were exercising?"Bones asked. "No,they just thought I was.Im really plotting a sceam to kill everyone!!Hahahahaha!!" "Really?" "No." "Then what are you doing?Drawing flowers?" "Actually,I am." Mokuba and Bones looked at the flowers.They were very nice flowers,colored with colored chalk.Weevil started to draw a cartoon dog on another place on the board.It was very cute,and looked sorta like a cartoon form of his old dog,Rocket.Victor had shot Rocket to get revenge on Weevil.Weevil could never get over the time when he had to watch his own best friend get put to sleep."Wanna hear my Spanish song that I wrote?It's for two people,but Ive learned that I can do it alone!"Weevil said.Mokuba didn't want the song to go by slow,it would probley be long."Ill do it with you!"Mokuba said.Weevil handed him a long and complicated peice of music."Uh....Bones,can you teach me what it all means?"Mokuba asked.Bones nodded and walked over.Bones had an I.Q of 200,so was very smart about instruments."Um....This looks like you have to play three instruments....an acordian,a harmonica and maracas."He said."Im sure you can get it down in about 10 minutes.this doesen't look very hard." Then Mokuba had an idea."Weevil,how many instruments are in the song?"He asked. "Oh,theres a harmonica,maracas,acordian,and that's all."Weevil said. Mokuba was glad there was an even number."Okay,if Bones could join then we could each play one."He said.Bones was happy to join."Ill play maracas."Bones said."I suck at acordians and harmonicas." "Ill play accordian."Weevil said,"Because I took classes in that." Mokuba was stuck with harmonica."Okay,I still need help reading this Bones."He said.Bones helped him understand the notes and the signals for reapeat and stuff.Weevil played a note on the acordian."This is soooo eerie."He said."If you just push the instrument together,a beautiful sound comes out."He played another note."Stop that!"They heard Kaiba snap from upstairs.Weevil sneered."After a little rehearsing,we should be ready."Bones said."Now....1 2 3 go!"They started to play the song.It was wonderful.Mokuba was going a little slow,so they had to stop."Mokuba,go faster!"Weevil said."This was made to be a fast Spanish Tango,not a slow Italian Waltz!Keep with the beat!" Mokuba was shameful."Sorry.But reading music is very hard for me."He said."I just learned how,and I can't read it near as fast as you two can.And the instrument get's in my way!!" Bones saw the problem."Mokuba,you have to raise your music stand!!"He said."And just read it slowley.If you get to fast,you won't be able to keep up with yourself." Mokuba nodded.Bones counted down and they began playing.Mai heard the music from downstairs."What is that gorgeous sound?It just makes me wanna dance!"She said. Kaiba groaned."It's Mokuba's CD.Ill go tell him to turn it off."He said.But as he went upstairs,he noticed it was coming from the exercise room.When he walked in,he saw them playing the music."It's really you guys PLAYING?"He asked."Mokuba's gotta be cheating,he can't read music!!"He then realized who probley tought him."That's wonderful playing!"He said."I thought it was coming from a C.D." This made Weevil sad."I wrote the whole thing."He said."Im not so stupid that I cannot write music!" Kaiba asked them to play it downstairs."Mai loves it."He said."She said it made her want to dance!!!" They all went downstairs to play the music for the others."That sound was really coming from YOU?"Rex asked."I thought I was the best at music!!" Weevil was even sadder."I wrote this,yes.Thier just playing instruments."He said.Mai nodded.Bones counted down and they started to play.Mai was all teary eyed and surprised,but Rex just yawned.To him,it was as boring as Mr.Rogers' neighborhood. Kaiba liked it too.When it was over,Mai and Kaiba were the only ones that clapped.Weevil was happy.He had finally been succesful in his life.  
  
"Am I really stupid?"Joey asked.Yugi didn't say a word."AM I?!"He asked."YES!YES YOU ARE,OKAY???!"Bandit Keith said.Yugi was mad."Keith,that wasen't very nice."He said."It may be true,but it's not nice." Joey frowned."The centuars,pixies and manticoras like me."He said. "Joey,Im your best friend but sometimes you are a bit light headed."Bugi said.Joey took that as a complement."And,CENTUARS,PIXIES AND MANTICORAS ARE NOT REAL!!!!!"Bugi continued.Joey pouted and grabbed his little radio.He put the relaxing tape back in and listened.Keith growled and grabbed the radio."Joey Wheeler,Im tired of this!Your a crazy old loon with no serious friends and you don't have a right mind!!" Joey let it roll off his back.After all,he was listening to his tape."YOUR A MISERABLE BAFFOON WITH BUCK TEETH AND A BIG BUTT!!!!!" Joey still payed no attention."NOBODY LIKES YOU BECAUSE YOUR.....YOUR......STUPID!!!" Joey was hurt."You could call me the other things but stupid....that hurts."He said."Im gonna beat you like a bat outta h*ll!!" He jumped off his horse and put up his dukes."Well."Keith said,"I used to train in an weight room for hours ontop!I could pound you into the miserable ground!"He jumped off his horse. "No!No!Fighting is wrong!"Yugi said."Don't fight!"But Keith had already slugged Joey.Yugi hit Keith."Joey!"He said."You cannot fight!!Your the main character of this story!If you die,that's it for the rest of us lowlifes!!" Joey took this into consideration."Oh...Com'n Yug.Let's try and lose Keith and his stupid horse." Wheezer didn't like being called stupid.It rammed Harley in the butt,sending it and Joey rolling down a hill."'DDAHH!"Joey squeaked.He hit several jutting out rocks and he coulden't tell whose blood was whose."Oh no!"Yugi said."Look what Wheezer has done now!Keith,youll pay for this!" He started to slide down the hill.His horse jumped down,like a dumb idiot.Bugi caught his foot on a rock."AWWWW!"He screeched.When he brought his aching foot .up,he tripped and started rolling like Joey did.He landed in a bloody heap by Joey and Harley.Keith was standing at the top of the hill,all smug."Ha!"He said."Im the only one dumb enough not to take a nice fall down this dumb hill!!" Joey was dumbfounded."ARGH!"He yelled,and threw a rock at Keith.When the rock hit Keith,it caused him to lose his balance and he came sliding down.Wheezer too.They both landed by them,but not bloody.Keith's clothes were just ripped to shreds."Look what youve done!"He said."I spent hours at Clothestime for these designer clothes!!"He brushed them off.Joey helped Yugi up."Okay Keith."He said."This determines your fate.If your birthday is an even number,I get to hurt you.If it's odd,you die.So when's your birthday?" "Uh...I don't know.I lost track.I just say It's on Febuary 2nd."Keith said. Joey knew he had just been cheated out of murdering someone he really hated."Okay...UH!"He threw a stick at Keith.Keith caught the stick and threw it right back.It caught Bugi right in the knee,ripping his pants and bringing blood."DAH!Why me!?"Bugi yelled.He sat on the ground to examine it."If I had my millenium puzzle,Id kill you Keith!!"He said.Joey helped Yugi stop the bleeding but Keith just sat there laughing.Yugi growled."Heart of the Cards....."He muttered,throwing a card.It missed Keith and floated to the ground."Darn it!!I forgot!I really don't beleive in that,I was just lucky!!!"Yugi said.Joey smiled."So your finally on track."He said."Me and Tristan had been talking about going and getting your head examined,until he fell in love with his mother." "But,Joey,everyone loves there mother!!"Keith said. "Well,not in a wife sorta way."Joey finished.Keith nodded."Scary."He muttered. A little blue canary landed on Yugi's hand."Well hello,little friend."He said.He stroked the bird.He had a strange way with animals."Hey,do you think we could eat that thing???"Joey asked."Im starving!" Yugi shook his head,frowning."No!We can't it him!I have plenty of food in my backpack."He stroked the bird again.Bandit Keith wanted to eat the bird and nothing else.So he took a dart out of nowhere and shot it at the bird.It cleanly shot through the bird's heart."KEITH!"Yugi said."Why'd you do that?I have plenty of sandwiches,candy,soda,and fruit in my backpack!!" "Becuase I wanted meat."He said,not knowing canarys didn't have very much meat. "You have a flare in there,Yug?"Joey asked,piling a bunch of sticks ontop of eachother.Yugi handed Joey a cigeratte lighter,and pulled a sandwich out."It's evening."He said,taking a bite."We really need to set up a shelter and have some defense from nasty bears." All Keith and Joey cared about was eating the bird."Um...you do know that bird will not fill you both up,right?"Yugi asked.Bandit Keith shot down another bird.He speared one on one stick and gave it to Joey.They began cooking them.Yugi took a bite out of his sandwich.It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.As he ate,he heard something behind him."Keith?Joey?"He asked."Did you hear that rustle in the bushes?" Joey and Keith shook thier heads and continued cooking the birds.Yugi decided to walk off and see what it was himself.He brought his food with him,just in case it was someone who needed help.He took the flashlight out of his backpack and looked around."Hello?"He asked.He heard a rustle and a grunt.Yugi grabbed a cookie out of his backpack."Uh-Ive got some food."He said.Nothing happened.And then,something ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground.The thing took the cookie and jumped off.Yugi got up."What the-"He said,and noticed it was a fox.It was a little baby one.And it was growling."Joey?K-K-Keith?"He stammered.Joey came bursting through the bushes."Yug?What are you OH MY GOD!!"He saw the baby foxie and almost fainted."I think were gonna die."He said.Yugi pulled a knife out of his backpack."I think we'll have to kill it."He said."I don't wanna be attacked." He raised the knife over his head,about to use it on him.But the fox tackled him again,and ripped the kinife away.It ripped his backpack open,and got some food out.It ran off.Yugi got up,dusting himself off."Oh great."He said."Now,we don't have NEAR as much food!!And it took my sandwich!!" They walked back to camp.Keith was building something with branches."What are you doing?"Joey asked,as the structure fell down."Well,I was making shelter."He said."But I guess we'll have to look for it." Joey was scared,but he did remember seeing a cave quite a while back.  
  
Bones and Mokuba were supposed to be in bed,but they had planned something with Weevil.They were sneaking around the house to Weevil's room,which was WAY across."Which way again?"Bones asked,only to be shushed by Mokuba."Be quiet!Do you want Seto to find us?"He asked.Bones shook his head.He then hit his foot on the wall."YEOW!"He screamed.Mokuba covered his mouth."Be QUIET!"He said."If we wanna go practice for tomorrow,then we have to not get caught!!" They both saw Mai walking down the hall.Mokuba dragged Bones over to a dark corner to hide in."DONT MOVE!!"Mokuba whispered."If we be really still,then perhaps she won't see us!" bones stayed as still as he could,and Mai went into the bathroom.She threw up,because she was pregnant."Gross...."Bones said.Mokuba shushed him again.Mai walked out."Huh?What's that?"She asked,peering into the corner.She walked over.She bent down and picked up a coin,about 2 feet away from the corner."This look's like Mokuba's lucky coin."She said,walking into Mokuba's room.She ran out screaming."KAIBA!WAKE UP!!"She yelled."MOKUBA AND BONES ARE NOT IN BED!!" Bones coughed."I think I heard one...."Kaiba said,coming down the hall."Thier just being snoops.They won't be hidden for much longer." He inhaled deeply."MOKUBA!IF YOU DONT COME OUT,NO MORE TV FOR ONE WEEK!!"He yelled.Mokuba was very tempted to come out.They saw Weevil coming down the hall.Yay. Mokuba thought. Weevil knows why we're up,and hell covor for us. Weevil didn't have his glasses on,and looked very piss*d."Why are you waking poor me up so fr**kin early?"he asked."I was having the most wonderful d*mn dream,and you people woke me up!" He was obviously covoring for Bones and Mokuba."Well,we're sorry."Mai said."Bones and Mokuba are not in bed,and we cannot find them." "HAVE YOU STUPID PEOPLE EVER THOUGHT THAT THEY MIGHT BE IN ONE OF THE BATHROOMS?!!!!"He asked. "THERES TWENTY BATHROOMS!GO BACK TO BED,AND LET THEM DO THERE BUISNESS,THIER NOT HELPLESS,YOU KNOW!!!!!!!" Kaiba realized this was true."You know,he's pretty right."He said."They probley are in one of the bathrooms.Goodnight." Both Mai and Kaiba walked back to thier rooms.Weevil stayed,and Mokuba and Bones came out of the corner.But Mai had been watching."Ah-hah!"She said."I knew you were up to something,Weevil.Your usually very very nice,but you were acting mean." Weevil was ashamed.No practicing tonight! "Explain yourselves."She said to Mokuba and Bones."Why were you out of bed?" "Well..."Mokuba said."We wanted a drink???"He used a guessing tone."No."Mai said."You woulden't have been hiding if you were getting a drink.Bones,explain.You never lie." Bones thought for an excuse.He clasped his hands togther."We were.......going to make cupcakes for you,Kaiba and Rex!!"He said,making moon eyes and a rainbow smile.Mai smiled .she coulden't resist his cutest face."Oh....I see."She said."Well,you need to get back in bed.You need your sleep."She walked off.Mokuba laughed."That was funny!I didn't know that you had that kind of charm!"He said."I didn't either."Bones said."Now let's go!!" Mokuba and him ran off,but Weevil stayed behind."Weevil,you wrote the thing!We cannot go without you!"Mokuba said. Weevil shurgged."Come to think of it,I don't think Spanish music fits us.Maybe,we should try something else in the morning." Mokuba was sad.He turned to Bones."I agree with Weevil."He said."And plus,Im so tired Im about to die.And I may be good at it,but I hate music.It's iratating." Mokuba realized this."I know.It's all.....all.......shaky." "You mean vibration?"Bones asked."Duh." Mokuba felt dumb.  
  
"This darned old cave!"Bandit Keith said."Why'd we have to pick this one?It's all wet,and a bear could live in here."Yugi was scared.He was trembling and mumbling something."Uh...Yug...?"Joey asked.Yugi kept mumbling."I think he's finally cracked."Keith said."Either that or he's diying.Hallaluah.I once killed my Science teacher on accident.But I blamed it on a child named Ronny.Now,he's in Juvie.HA!" Joey was scared to be around a killer."Uh...Yug...."He said."Stop that."Yugi let out a long chain of jibbrish,then gave a crazy smile. "YUG!"Yugi snapped out of his trance."What?What's Happening?"He asked."I was having a daydream!" "Of what?" "That I was going nuts from shaken brain during an earthquake!" Joey left Bugi alone.He was obviously going Cookoo."I hear something.Maybe a bear.Maybe a wild pig.Maybe a dear.Or,it could be an abomidable snow man like in Rudolph."Bandit Keith said."And It doesen't sound very friendly." Joey and Yugi heard it too."Oh no."Joey said."I think your right,Keith.I think there's something in here with us!" Yugi listened."I don't hear anything,except something mean." Joey frowned."THAT'S WHAT ME AND KEITH MEAN!!!"He shouted.Yugi cowered under his very thin blanket.Joey wiped the spit off his mouth.He kept listening."Im gonna go see what that is."Keith said."If I die,then youll know it's not safe." Joey didn't care about Keith,but he wasen't in the mood for murder.It was dark and rainy just like scary movies,when the murders happened.So he followed."Yug,Get UP!"He said."We wanna go see what is making so much racket." Yugi got up,and grabbed an Extacie from his backpack.He swollowed it,and a smile spread across his face."HAHAHAHAHHOOOOO!!!"He yelled.Bandit Keith grabbed the extecie from Yugi."Give me that!!"He said.He swollowed all the pills.He was very jolly now."Hey,Let';s go that way."Joey said. Bandit Keith clicked his heels."Yeah,I agree with Joey!!Joey,your so smart!!" Joey rolled his eyes."F*ck*n idiots."He mumbled.Yugi was dancing."YUGI!!!"He yelled."If you don't shut up!You too,Keith!!" "Okay."Keith said.He grabbed some alchol and drank it."I hate this world."He slurred."And everything in it."Joey was about to smash his brain in.He liked the extecie better,but he didn't have anymore.And it wasen't his to start with. "Im just gonna............go to............Lalaland...."Keith said."And that hippo.....it's in a tutu..." Joey decided to just sit back down and go to sleep."Let's go to bed."He said."And,you two will SHUT UP!" "Joey,your always right."Yugi said.He layed down and closed his eyes."Wanna make something of it....."Keith slopped together,then clapsed.Joey layed down with no blanket and took so much Byerdrel he almost fell to sleep.But he heard something surprisingly close.He didn't wanna wake up Yugi because Yugi would be a ditz and Bandit Keith would take drugs to get rid of his fears.So Joey took some string from Bugi's backpack and trailed it behind him so he woulden't get lost.He seemed to be getting closer to the noise.He hoped it wasen't some horrible beast just waiting to devour him.He heard a huge huge growl.When he came around the corner,it was one small kitten.It was yowling and howling,struggling to get itself free from a pile of thorn bushes."Good."Joey thought.He bent down to help the kitty.But it was scared of him.It tried to scratch him.Joey knew that Yugi had a great way with animals."Hold on."He said to the kitten."I'm gonna go and get my friend.He'll help you." Joey began walking,following his string trail.He soon reached camp."Yugi!"He said."Yugi,wake up!" Yugi stirred."What,Joey?"He asked."I was having a nice dream about rainbows and unicorns and dreams that come true." Joey rolled his eyes."No time for your fantasies now,Yug.I just found what was making the noise.Theres a kitten trapped,and it needs your help." "But why me?"Yugi asked."Keith could have cut it out."Joey gasped at Yugi's morbid mind.It was the drugs at work."Just come on,Yug!!Help me out for a change!" Yugi scrambled to his feet."Fine."He said."KEITH!" Joey smacked his head."Yugi,I didn't want Keith awake!He'll be obnoxious,like usual."Keith rose."What?"He asked. "Umm...Nothing."Yugi stuttered."Just go back to sleep." Keith nodded and fell back to the ground.Joey and Yugi began to follow Joey's string trail.Soon,they reached the kitten.But when they got close enough,they saw it's throat was ripped open,so far it's head was almost off."What could have done that?"Joey asked.Yugi pulled out a little book and looked at the bite marks."Coyotes."He said."We're in serious danger.If only one of us was smart!"Soon,they heard Keith running down."SOMETHING JUST ATTACKED OUR CAMP!"He shouted."They were big,snarling mean things!!" Yugi rolled his eyes."Okay."He said."We need to phone someone smart.They can tell us how to lure coyotes away if one comes near us." Just then,a coyote ran past."Hurry!Give me the phone."Joey said.As soon as Yugi handed him the phone,he looked in his little phone book."Lets see..."He said."Whos smart?"He looked."Bones!"He said."He's really smart!" "But what about Kaiba?"Bandit Keith asked. "Kaiba's only smart in computers,dummy."Yugi said."Bones is smart in all sorts of things.He's good at EVERYTHING!!"Bandit Keith did remember Bones being horribly smart and good at lots of things.His only weakness was dueling.He sucked at it.And he was scared of everything.Other then that,he was perfect."But one thing."Joey said."Bones is sick,and would probley be mad if we called this late at night." Yugi shrugged."Who cares if he get's mad,this is a life and death situation here!Call him up!!!" Without much hesitation,Joey dialed Bones's number.The phone rang several times,and nobody answered."Strange."Joey said."Bones is ALWAYS there to help,but not tonight.He must be in a deep slumber." Keith grabbed his cell phone."Ill call him."He said.And if he doesen't answer,Ill kill him!"Yugi shook his head."No,we'd better try to figure this out ourselves.If we cannot,Bones will be the first one we call." Everyone agreed with Yugi,and waited for a coyote to show up.  
  
Bones and Mokuba coulden't sleep.They kept wondering about the call that was on the cell phone as they lie in bed."Could it have been something important?"Bones asked."I mean,what if it was Joey and Yugi and they were about to be killed or something!!!" Mokuba gulped."Let's go wake up Seto.He'll know what to do."He said.Him and Bones got out of bed."I need some Dimetap anyway."Bones said."Im coughing blood all over myself.Ill bet Im losing blood fast."Mokuba was also worried about that.He thought Bones would die overnight,so he was trying to keep him awake.They soon reached Kaiba's room.Mokuba creaked open the door."Seto?"He asked.Kaiba didn't even stir."SETO?!"Mokuba asked,a little bit louder.Kaiba rolled over."What is it,Mokuba?Im trying to sleep here."He said.Mokuba gulped."Wella......Bones just got a call on his cell phone and we're worried it was something serious."He said.Kaiba rolled his eyes."For goodness sake,it was probley just a salesperson.Now go back to sleep." "Um,actually,we never WERE asleep."Bones said."Everytime I TRY,Mokuba wakes me up." Kaiba rolled over."You work this out.Good night."He said. "So much for that..."Mokuba mumbled."Now,I think we should call Joey,and make sure thier okay." Bones groaned."I wanna go to SLEEP."He said."You can call anyone under the shining sun,but Im going night Night." He walked into the room.Mokuba sighed."I guess Ill go too."He said."Considering thier's nothing better to do." But as soon as he and Bones had closed thier eyes,someone stormed in."Get Up!!"He said in a very irratating voice.It was Weevil."Whadda you want?"Mokuba asked,sitting up."Me and Bones haven't been to sleep yet." It seemed urgent,because it was distinctable that Weevil had ran across the house."Joey just called."He said. "Yeah so?"Bones asked. Weevil ignored him."He says him,Yugi and Bandit Keith are surronded!!!" "By what??" "Coyotes." Bones rolled his eyes."Why didn't he just....WAIT!Mokuba!That call we got- it was probley them!"He said.Mokuba was sad."Oh no!"He said."We could have costed our friends thier lives!If I was only a little SMARTER,like you Bones!" Bones puffed his chest out like a big shot."Hey,Im smart too!"Weevil said."I made a 65 on the math TAAS!!That's real smart!!" There was a long silence."Yeah..Whatever.."Mokuba said."But for now,we've gotta go help Joey!" Bones groaned."I don't wanna help him!And can't we wait until morning?Or,at least until me and Mokuba get a decent hour of sleep?" Weevil thought."I guess."He said."But,the suns about to start coming up.If you wanna leave in secret,we have to leave now or never." Bones growled."But it's thier own stupidity that got them into this,not ours!They should find a way out,or pay the price." Mokuba agreed.Weevil sighed."Alright then."He said."I guess you don't get your video games back!Ha!" Mokuba and Bones exchanged glances."Hey,give us those you stealer!"Mokuba said."I could go in there and steal something of yours!!!" "Not if Im in the doorway." Mokuba realized this was true."Oh,Alright.Give us our video games,and we'll start to pack." Weevil was smarter then that."No.You only get them back when your out the door and at least a mile from the house,so that if you try and run,then youll get lost without me." Mokuba groaned,along with Bones."Oh,alright."Bones said."But,if you STILL have our video games after one mile,and you can bet Ill be estimating,then Im gonna punch your dumb lights out." Weevil was scared."O-Okay.I won't cheat you.Now get up.And if your really tired,then......I made some coffee.I don't care if your not aloud to have it.Your drinking some." Mokuba and Bones cheered."I luv coffee."Bones said."I have to have it every morning,but at night woulden't hurt!" Him and Mokuba thumped down the stairs."HEY!"Weevil yelled after them.But they kept running down."I FORGOT TO SAY,THAT,MAI'S IN THERE!"He yelled,but he already heard Mai scolding them.So Weevil decided to go and covor.He thumped down."What are you doing up?You probley woke me and the intire neighborhood up,you slob!"Weevil lexured. Mai paused her scolding."Weevil?Are you up to something again?" "NO!BUT IM SURE P*SS*D!I WANTED TO GET SOME SLEEP,BUT NO,BIG OL BLABBERMOUTH MAI HAS TO COME DOWN AND START YELLING AT CHILDREN FOR FUN!YOU JUST LIKE TO SEE THEM BORED!AND GUESS WHAT?!I THINK YOUR A SLUT BECAUSE YOUR ONLY 15 AND HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN YOURSELF PREGANT!!" Mai backed out,a scared look on her face.Weevil heard her say,"Id SWEAR he had P.M.S if it was possible." Bones and Mokuba were laughing."Did you see the look on her face?"Mokuba asked."We should have took a pic!!" Bones held up his camera,which was an instaflash.A picture came out."I did."He said. Weevil turned on the light."Well,she shoulden't bothor us for a....Uh oh."He said."Go HIDE!" Bones and Mokuba ran and hid.Mai had broughten Rex and Kaiba with her."Weevil,what are you,Bones and Mokuba up to?"Kaiba asked.Weevil shrugged."I......don't know."He said. Kaiba looked behind Wee."Where are they?"He asked. "Up in bed,like good little children.They were simply getting a drink."Weevil said.Kaiba sent a servant up to look in the room."Now,explain YOURSELF."Kaiba ordered.Weevil thought of a good excuse."Well,I coulden't sleep,so I came up here to get a cookie."He said.He grabbed a cookie off the table that was Mokuba's and took a bite.He heard Mokuba grunt from behind the curtains."What was that sound?"Rex asked."Is a little mousy ready to play checkers with me?"He asked. Mai rolled her eyes."Be serious or go back to bed."She scolded.Rex went back to bed.  
  
"I have an idea!"Bugi said."If I put down some BLTs,theyll eat THEM and spare US,and then we can run away!" Everyone favored this idea.So Bugi dropped some BLTS,and they began backing out of the cave."Um...Guys...turn around."Keith said.A huge coyote blocked the entreway,growling."O-Okay..."Joey said,"Yugi,throw the crowbar in your backpack at him." Yugi obeyed.The wolf bit down on the crowbar and snapped in cleanly in half."Now for plan B."Joey said."Run out of the cave!!" They ran around it and out into the night.The coyote chased them."Uh oh."Bandit Keith said."Here is where my life ends as we know it."He then noticed something.He had a gun tucked away somewhere in his jacket!He grabbed it and pointed it at the wolf.He then shot it.It clapsed to the ground dead."Why didn't you think of that before?"Joey asked."You could have costed us our lives!" Keith wasen't the SHARPEST crayon in the box."Well,"Yugi said."We should try to go to sleep." Joey growled."But the suns already coming up."He said."I can't sleep in the light.Basilisks and Cocatrices live there!!!" Yugi rolled his eyes."JOEY!!"He screeched."THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS BASILISKS AND COCATRICES!!!!" He blew Joey's hair back with that yell."But...then..the FAIRYS will save us." Yugi gritted his teeth,they were already damaged from having to do this constantly because of Joey. "THERES NO SUCH THINGS AS PIXIES,FAIRYS,BASILISKS,COCATRICES,OR BATS WITH WIRES IN THIER HEADS!!!!YOUR THE BIGGEST LUG IVE EVER SEEN!!!!" Joey was hurt."But...At least Im not as dumb as Homer Simpson."He said."No,your dumber."Keith remarked.Joey threw a rock at Keif.YUgi was squeezing plants."What are you doing,Yug?"Joey asked."Your not a unicorn." Yugi payed no attention to the last part."Im looking for water,consedering keith ate and drank everything except those last BLTS in his case of the munchies."He said."If you squeeze vegetation,sometimes water comes out." Joey grabbed a stick."Nothing's coming out."He said."Am I doing it wrong?" Yugi grunted."Joey,a stick isn't a vegetation."He said."It produces no water.If it's green,and it's a plant,SQUEEZE IT." "But Yugi,Sticks should be vegetation."Joey said."They come off a tree,which is a vegetation."  
  
"Yes,but sticks are inanimate.There not living.Thier dead.However you wanna put it,lamebrain." Joey nodded.He squeezed a scorpian."This vegetation pinched me."He said."How come?" Yugi grabbed the scorpian and squished it in his rage."JOEY!"He said."A SCORPIAN ISN'T A VEGETATION!iT'S NOT GREEN!ITS NOT A PLANT!THEREFORE,IT PRODUCES NO WATER!!!!!!!" Joey nodded.He pulled out a picture of a whale spurting water out of it's blowhole."Look!If we can find this.we'll be in a water goldmine!"He said."This vegetation in jampacked with water!!!" Yugi grabbed the picture,ripped it up and just kept looking."Is this a vegetation?"Keith asked.It was a baby tree."Yes.But you should have let it grow.It was a baby.You killer."Yugi said,and threw a rock at Keif.Joey picked up the rock."A Vegetation!"He said.Yugi tried to beat Joey to death with it.  
  
"Oh no."Mokuba said."Now we cannot go and see if Joey and Yugi are alright."He,Weevil and Bones were sitting out on the wrap around porch alone at about noon,trying to think of a way to go and get Joey and Yugi."Um,perhaps we can explain ourselves to them?"Bones asked."Then,Kaiba could send a servant to go and check on them." Sometimes,Mokuba hated Bones's we have to do the right thing attitude."But Bones,Seto woulden't approve of that,We're to young and Weevil's a dolt." Weevil got sad."Umm....Alright."Bones said."Good point.Let me think for a minute;I might come up with something." A servant was standing there.Bones turned around to face him."If your going to eavesdrop on our conversations and spy on us,how about you get me a lemonade?"He asked.The man ran into the house.Weevil and Mokuba stared at Bones."What?I think best when I have something to drink."He said.Weevil was drawing something."What's that?"Mokuba asked.Weevil scribbled a few other lines then stopped."Okay,"He said,as the servant brought them lemonade."I have drawn out an escape plan on how we can sneak out without anyone suspecting anything." Mokuba looked at it."You sure draw sloppy for a 15 year old.This doesen't make since!"He said.Weevil scowled."Well I understand it."He griped."And that's all that matters.Now Bones,pay attention to the map and not that butterfly." Bones turned around and looked at the map."This is one big jumbled up mess!"He said."It would be easier if you tell me,and I draw it,I know the proper equasions,along with the right degree of longitude or latitude." Weevil and Bones looked at eachother.They had no idea what he was talking about."Oh,just give me some posterboard!!!"He said.Weevil handed him some."Okay,Weevil,tell me your plan." Weevil let out a long,perilous groan."But then there would be no need to write it down on paper."He said. Bones slapped his head."But if we write it down on paper,and we forget,we'll have no problem remembering."He said.Weevil nodded."Now tell me."Bones reapeated.There was a long pause."Uh....I forgot."Weevil said."AAHGHHH!"Bones said."How come everyone can't be as smart as I?!ARGHHHH!" Weevil and Mokuba were sad."Mokuba,that was directed at Weevil.No hard feelings."Bones said.Mokuba was happy. "Your plan was probley stupid anyway."Bones remarked."Im gonna make up my own."He began explaining it in words the other two didn't understand.Bones rolled his eyes and just wrote it down on paper.When he was done,he showed it to them.There was a bunch of mathematic equasions and degrees on it."Bones,we can't understand that!"Weevil said.Bones rolled his eyes."Ill explain it."He placed the posterboard on the suntable."See this?It's a purlumenary sketch of the house.See,if we head 90 degrees south,then we can..." He kept blabbering on in such big words that Mokuba and Weevil didn't catch any part of it.He stopped when he noticed the blank looks on thier faces."What?Do you get it?"He asked. "Uh....what's a purlumenary sketch?"Weevil asked.Bones growled."It's a basic sketch with no detail that covors a large distance,lamebrains!!!"He said."I don't see my point in going on!!!" He crumbled up the map and threw it in the trash."Okay....what now?"Mokuba asked."Now we have no plan." Then,Bones got such a bright idea that you could almost see the lightbulb above his head."Mokuba!You make the map!"He said. Mokuba was taken back."What?I can't do this!!!" Bones nodded."Yes you can.Your smarter then Weevil yet dumber then me,so the map that you make will be completly understandable!!!But a little to average for me,but hey,I can manage!!" Mokuba still didn't look so sure."I don't know how to do this escape,Im simply a child of average knowledge!!!"He said.  
  
"Im also a child."Bones said."And I made one up.And the gap can be filled with our IQs...anyone can have an IQ of 200 if they just think hard enough!!" Weevil cocked his head."Isn't that...you know....sorta impossible?"He asked. Bones frowned."Yes.But what I meant was anyone can be smart if they try."He said.Weevil nodded. "what a dumb*ss." Bones thought.He turned to Mokuba."Mokuba,Ill try to tell you my plan in words that you understand,so that you can draw the map.See,first you need a legend,or a key.It shows the symbols,and then says what it means.Like put M for Mokuba,B for Bones and W for Weevil." Mokuba nodded and started at work.Bones started to tell him what all he needed and how to label it right.Weevil sighed.How he wished he were as smart as Bones!!!And as nice,and as perfect,and as cute.He was almost there,but not quite. Soon,Mokuba's map was finished."Okay."He said."Weevil,do you understand this?"Weevil stared at it."Sure!It's perfect!"He said.Mokuba was very proud of himself.He had finally accomplished something.  
  
Keith was trying to climb a tree,with Joey and Yugi ushing him on.There was one banana left that they were going to share."Say Yugi,you have anything in your backpack that could help?"Keith asked.YUgi shook his head."Nope,it was all lost by the wolf and your munchies after taking marajuana!!!"He yelled up.Keith sighed and reached for the banana.He fell from the tree."Gosh dangit!"He said."I wish there were something I could use to get closer!!" That gave Joey an idea."See this stick?"He said."Ill throw it up there,and knock down the banana.Then,we can all have 1 third of it!!!" Keith frowned."You watch Cyberchase too much."He said.He grabbed the stick and threw it,clipping the banana from it's stem.The banana fell right into it's hands."Cool!"He said,peeling it and gulping it down in one swallow.Yugi and Joey watched in horror as thier meal was comsumed."Keith!"Yugi said."Now me and Joey will starve!!!"But all Keith could do was cackle."So.It'll save you your lives,consedering there IS no gold at the end of the rainbow."He said.Yugi and Joey ignored him."Hey,Ive got an idea."Joey said."Cannables fry and eat people,or bugs.If we can simply start a fire by rubbing two sticks,then we can cook some bugs." Yugi and Keith agreed."But one thing."Keith said."It's daytime.Don't people usually make fires at night?"He asked.Joey slapped his head."Keith,fires can be made any time of night."He said.Keith nodded,seeming dumbfounded.Bugi started to rub two sticks together.Soon,a fire was started.Keith grabbed a beetle and threw it in."No No!!"Joey said."You have to impale the buggy on a stick.Then,it won't get burnt to a crisp.Hold it above the fire."Keith nodded,and did so.Joey grabbed a big,fat Praying Mantis.He began cooking it.But Yugi wasen't so sure about eating bugs."Be careful."He said."Some bugs contain toxic venom that will kill you."Joey and Keith acted like they haden't heard and kept right on eating thier bugs.Yugi took out a book."Dont eat anything that looks like a big colorful beetle.It's called a Japenese beetle and it's really deadly."He said.joey acted like he payed attention."Oh,a colorful buggy that wants to be my food!"Joey said.Bugi made a diving leap and snatched the bug out of Joey's grasp."Joey,what did I just say?This is a Japenese beetle!One bite it's croak,you dead!!"Joey just blinked and shoved a big fat beetle in his mouth.Yugi started to peer around for something else to consume.He saw a leaf.He knew some were edible.He took out his survival guide and began looking.There weren't very many that you could eat,so he decided he'd eat Davidson."Oh Davidson...Come here...."He said.The horse stayed in one place,because horses are to stupid to Know thier names."Davidson."Yugi muttered,evilly."I have a surprise for you."He walked up to the horse and raised a big fat stick.He bashed the horse over the head with it,and it fell to the ground.Keith heard it neigh,and came over."Davidson!!No!!!"He yelped.He looked at the mark on it's head."It's dead now,Yugi!!!"He said."But it would make an awfully good meal..." Yugi growled,like a savage."No..!"He said."My food!!!"He attempted tosmash Keith on the head with the stick.Keith caught the stick as it was coming down."Weasly Wimp."He said."I could just use one swipe and kill you."Yugi took a huge bite out of the raw horse."EWW!!"Joey exclaimed."Disease city!!!"He dragged the horse over and placed it in the fire.It began to sizzle and cook.The smell of cooking horse was revolting."Icky Icky!!!"Yugi said,very girl like.  
  
"Okay..."Bones said."According to this map....I should...Distract Kaiba,Mai and Rex."He didn't know how,but he would try."And you guys will sneak out."He continued."Then,when your out,youll bang on the window for a signal.Ill say something to drive them away and go outside while thier not looking......WHY,THIS IS THE STUPIDEST PLAN IVE EVER READ!!!" Mokuba was sad."It'll have to do."Weevil said."All we can think of is dumb stuff." Bones gritted his teeth."MY PLAN WAS A H*LL LOT MORE INTELLEGINT THAN YOURS!!!!"He screamed.Weevil shut up."Im guessing we should get started....?"Mokuba asked."Or maybe wait until sundown.."Now,it was Mokuba's turn to be yelled at."WE WORKED TOO HARD ON THIS ENTIRE PLAN TO BACKOUT NOW!!WE'RE GONNA CARRY IT OUT,AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT!!!!"Bones screeched.Mokuba agreed."Okay.Where do we start?"Boens asked,turning nice again."Umm....How about you go in and ask them to help you do something?"Weevil asked.Bones thought his was a great idea."Weevil,that idea's so great im surprised it's coming from you."he said.Weevil was sad.He and Mokuba sneaked into the house.Bones walked in.He walked up to Mai,Rex,and Kaiba."Um...Can you help me make some........some......Can you help me do...Can you help me make a birdhouse!!!?"He asked. They looked at him."Of course."Kaiba said."As soon as we're done talking."Bones frowned,and stomped a foot."NOW!!!"He screeched,so loud the birds flew outta the tree.He then made his moon eye face."Okay,Now then."Kaiba said."But really quick." Bones made a pouty face."But I lost my instructions."He said."So we have to make it with real wood from scratch." Rex was happy.He was great at this kinda stuff."Ill help him and you guys can stay outta the hot sun."He said. Bones shook his head."No!I want you all to help me make it!"He said.Kaiba smiled and nodded."Okay....Let;s find Mokuba and Weevil." "No!"Bones shouted."Leave them out!!"They all stared at him."UUUHHH....I don't want them to be disturbed,Weevil is helping Mokuba with his math." They nodded,and walked outside with Bones."What was that noise?I thought I heard something scurry."Mai said.Bones looked over and saw the back of Weevil's trenchcoat behind the shed."Oh No..."He thought."Umm...Ill go see."He then said outloud.He ran over."Weevil!Mokuba!!!Be quieter and Weevil,pull in your coat!!!"He whispered.They did so."Okay,I scared that rat away."He said,coming back.Then,everyone heard a highpitched witch scream.It was Weevil.He ran out from behind the shed,flailing his arms.Mokuba followed,with a calm look on his face."There was a RAT!"Weevil screamed.Rex,Mai and Kaiba were utterly surprised."What are you guys doing behind the shed?"Kaiba asked.He then got a notion."You guys were trying to sneak away for some reason,weren't you?And Weevil?You helped?Explain yourselves!!!" Mai turned to Bones,the honest one.(Or so she thought.) "Wella.....last night,we got a call from Joey and Yugi.They were in danger,so we decided to make an escape plan so you guys woulden't know that we were leaving." Mai knew there was more then that. "And....I don't need help with a birdhouse,there never was a bird house.But PLEASE,PLEASE let us go and try to find Yugi and Joey!!We're very worried." They all 3 went into a corner to discuss it.Along with Weevil.Weevil kept saying."YES!YES!"Because he really wanted to go.He was worried about Joey,not Yugi.Mokuba and Bones waited for an answer from them.Weevil stepped away."It's not going too well."He said."It looks like you guys need a companian....and it's definintly not gonna be me." Mai,Kaiba and Rex stepped outta the corner."Well,we were thinking about it,but Weevil was too dumb to be your companian,so we thought,and none of us wanna go,and the answer is no." Mokuba and Bones exchanged glances."How bogus!!"Bones said."You don't even care about our friends!!" Mai laughed."Hardley!We're worried too,it's just that your sick,and Mokuba is a little immature,and Weevil's dumber then Rex!" Rex got a sad look on his face. "But,I dont FEEL bad anymore,I feel perfect!"Bones said."Im not even running a fever anymore!So Im coughing up blood,big whoop!And Mokuba-Im really smart,he doesen't NEED to be mature." Mai thought."But what about Weevil?"She asked. "Weevil....Well,we want Weevil to come as our companion because he may be dumb,but he's still very nice and good with children..and he has alot of patience.He also is very....very....very.....um..........What Im trying to say is he'd be great with us!!" Mai thought."Oh,Alright."She said."But tomorrow,when Kaiba is avaliable." Bones,Mokuba and Weevil gasped."With KAIBA?"Weevil asked.Mai nodded."But he takes all the FUN out of everything!" Mai frowned."You be nice to Kaiba."She said."He will get along fine.Weevil,your too old to even HAVE fun.Im only letting you go because I want some time alone with Rex,and your so dumb you put ice cubes in the pantry!!" Weevil was sad.This was true."Seto isn't boring."Mokuba said."He can be fun...But Weevil's halfway right." Kaiba was sad."Im sad because you say Im not fun."He said to Wee. "Well,I hate to break it but your not."Wee said.kaiba was sad.He decided something;He woulden't be the EASIEST person to get along with!  
  
Bugi tore into the horse that was now his breakfast.It was nasty;but he thought it would do fine."Can I please have some?"Joey asked."I only ate half of our food!!!"Bandit Keith gave him a glare."NO way.This is me and Yugi's horsie to eat."Then,Yugi's cell phone rang.He picked it up."Hello?Yugi Motou speaking!"He said.It was Bones."Hey,Yugi,I wanna have you know that me,Mokuba and Weevil will be out trying to find you tomorrow."YUgi was happy,but trying to keep it secret from Joey because Joey wanted to find the gold that he thought was at the end of the rainbow. "Yes,great."Yugi said."But try and get Kaiba to come earlier...I cannot stand having him crazy talk me no more!" He heard Bones sigh."Okay,I will."He said."But it won't be easy,me and Weevil have already tried four times.Maybe if we told him you were....in danger?" Yugi shurgged."It's worth a shot."He said."And HURRY,please!!!"Joey glanced over when he said these words.Yugi decided to be quiet."Umm...Lets say..Ill try to be there at night?"Bones asked.Yugi disagreed."No,I need you here NOW.So try to get Kaiba to come NOW.Either that,or you leave without him.Weevil is 15,he can watch you." "Yeah,but his age isn't what matters.Hes dumber then a gopher!!" Yugi realized this was true."O-Okay,but try to come as soon as you can becuase I don't like waiting."Bones agreed,and hung up.Yugi folded up his phone."YUG!"Joey immeadently said,"Hurry Please for what?And get Kaiba to come where?WHERE!?" Yugi was in deep Jeprody."Umm...what Im trying to say is....Bones called...I was telling him directions to cook something,I told him to hurry and get the balogna before it got to warm and.......to get Kaiba to come and help him with what he was making." Joey nodded,being so stupid he would accept any answer.He swiped Yugi's horsemeat off his plate. Yugi didn't care.He was very nervous,being with someone who carried a gun and someone who was very stupid. "Okay,Ill tell you the truth.I don't think there is any gold at the end of the rainbow."Yugi said."I only joined you becuase Im your friend.I was asking Bones to hurry and get here so we can go home." Joey had a surprised look on his face."YUG?!"He asked."You being my best friend,just decide to ditch me?Well guess what?Bones can come here and help you,but me,Im going to go find that gold!!" Joey stalked off,hearing Yugi pleading with him to come back.He didn't care.If Yugi and Keith weren't gonna let him eat,he wasen't gonna stay."Wait Joey!!"Yugi yelled to him,"You can have the rest of the horse!!" Joey didn't care anymore.He stalked away faster.Keith was laughing,and Yugi ran up."Joey,please!"He said."At least Im accompianing you!!!" Joey started to run his fastest.Yugi coulden't keep up."JOEY!"He yelled,having to stop.Joey ran and ran until his was outta thier sight.He noticed himself in front of a small town.He hoped Bandit Keith and Yugi would catch up to him badly."Ill just take a waltz into this resturant."He said to himself.So he walked in.It was a very nice place,and very pretty.He didn't stop to look that it was for rich people.He was directed to a table."Umm....Ill take a crab meat and a coke please."He said,to the waiter.The waiter took his menu and walked off.Joey haden't looked at the wild prices.There were people dancing,and singing.The person singing on stage....Looked awfully familier.Then he realized.But as soon as he did,his food arrived."That will be 50.02 please."The waiter said.Joey's eyes almost bulged out of his head."52.02?for a coke and a crab meat?"He asked. The waiter snarled."Dont you know that this is a WEALTHY person's resturant?"He asked. Joey gulped."But I only have 10 bucks to my name!!"He said. The waiter got an even more mean look on his face."Okay then."He said."Youll do kitchen work until your debt is payed." Joey groaned,but then noticed the singer heading twords his table.It was..TEA?!She had that glittery makeup on her eye lids,and a long purple dress with spagetti straps.The dress almost showed too much of her top torso(Like Mai's shirt.)Her hair was pinned back,and she had mascara and lipstick on.This was a side of Tea Joey had never seen before.She was normally ugly but with the makeup she was very pretty."Ill pay for him."Tea said."He's my friend." The waiter's eyes bulged."But....Your a famous singer."He said."You shoulden't have to pay for this lowlife." Tea frowned."Just take my money,or let him go for free." The waiter let him go for free."Thanx Tea."He said."This is a side of you Ive never ever seen of you before." Tea was mad."Shut Up."She said."No more Mrs.nice Tea.Ill kill you if you make me mad." Joey shut up."So how did you become famous?"He asked.Tea smiled."Well,it's all because of that twerp,Weevil Underwood."She said."He probley never told you,but all because of him Im rich and famous." Joey thought it was hard to beleive that Tea Gardener wsa rich.His friend,Tea Gardener.Wow."So,what did Weevil do to make you like this?"He asked. "Well."Tea said."He found me a bum on the street,and told me he was Weevil Underwood and could make me a star.At first I didn't beleive him,because I hated his guts,and then he hired the best music teacher ever to teach me how to sing.Now,look at me." The crowd was going wild for her to get back on stage."Well,gotta run."She said."Ill be seeing you." Joey sat back at the table and began to eat,when yugi and Keith came bursting in."Joey!"Yugi said,running up.Joey pointed to Tea."TEA!"Yugi said."It's you?"Tea ran down the stage again,getting many grunts from the audience. She was happy."Hello Yugi!"She said.Her and Yugi were very close friends,and had formally been boyfriend and girlfriend.But they had to break up because things weren't working out. Yugi didn't know where to start.But Keith had went over and found a batch of girls to impress.Because of his dashing good looks,he could make any girl fall in love with him.He was telling them a false story,the usual.He was saying,'Ive seen lots of girls,but none as beautiful as you.'As you can probley guess,he said this to EVERY single group of girls he became popualr with. "So Tea."Yugi said."Are you gonna start scoring for that other singer you thought was cute?"Tea shook her head."Nope."She said."Weevil.Without him,Id be nothing!!"Everyone gasped."Weevil's to handsome for you."Keith said,strolling up with a girl. Joey was sad.Nobody was paying attention to him.  
  
"Com'n,Kaiba!!!"Bones said."Yugi wants you to come right now because he cannot wait.And if you don't,then we're just go alone with Weevil." Kaiba smiled."Sure.Com'n."He said,going upstairs."Lemme get my....tent."He led Bones and Mokuba up to a strange room in there."Mokuba,go get my.....tent."Kaiba said.Mokuba shook his head."Seto,your tent isn't in there!!"He said.Kaiba growled,pushed them both in and locked the door."Uh...I guess he didn't want us to leave until tomorrow..."Bones said.Mokuba was mad."This is his solution for everything."He said."Locking me somewhere.Dont worry.Tomorrow,when it's time,he'll unlock the door and we'll leave." Bones nodded."I have an idea."He said."You know Mai?She comes whenever she hears one of us cry." Mokuba shook his head."She probley knows why we're up here."He said."Crying won't work." Bones looked at the window."Hey..."He said."If we could just get Weevil in here,and then climb out the window,we could escape here in a second!!!!"Bones's mind wasen't working right."Bones,are you stupid?Is your brain going neutrel?We are 3 stories up!!!!" Bones frowned."Very sorry."He said."It's just that when Im mad,I start getting crazy and hurt anyone in my path!!" Mokuba ran under the bed."Oh,not you Mokuba.Only strangers."Mokuba came out from under the bed. "But..."Bones said."We COULD get only Weevil to this spot,have HIM unlock the door and then we could sneak out." They were pretty lucky,because Weevil walked by the door.You could tell it was him because he was singing."WEEVIL!"Mokuba said.Weevil stopped in his tracks."What?"He said,through the door.He tried to open it."Oh.Looks like youve locked yourselves in.However will we get you out?" "Weevil."Bones said."YOU can unlock it." "Ohh..."Wee muttered and unlocked it.Bones and Mokuba came running out."Okay."mokuba said."We have to SNEAK out,so-" Weevil walked to the head of the stairs."WE'RE SNEAKING OUT,ALRIGHT?!"he yelled.Mokuba and Bones gawked,and exchanged glances.Bones pulled Weevil away froom the head of the stairs."I woulden't stand there if I were you."He said."It's to dangerous for complete idiots." Mokuba was so mad,he felt like killing Weevil."Now look what you did!Thaks to you,Yugi and Joey are more then likely dead by now!How do you feel?!" Weevil thought."Well,I never really liked Joey,and Yugi's pretty swell but he shows more than one sign of being queer,so I feel pretyy nice about this." Mokuba and Bones exchanged glances."Let's go into Mokuba's room and think."He said."Except,Weevil,I think it's too dangerous for you to think." But Weevil still followed.They sat down on the bed."Hmm..."Mokuba said."Maybe we could....SNEAK OUT!!!!IT'S PERFECT!!IT'S BRILLIANT!!!!" He saw that Weevil and Bones were not surprised."Uhh....Mokuba."Weevil said."We've already tried that,remember?I blabbed my big mouth." Mokuba nodded,feeling dumb.After a while,nobody had thought of anything."GA!!"Bones exclaimed."This is the first time I coulden't ever think of anything to do!"He felt dumb,and he thought he would have to kill himself if that happened."Wait a second.."Weevil said."I know somebody who knows lots of stuff!!!" Mokuba and Bones's heads shot up."Name?"Bones asked. "Maxamillion Pegasus,I think."Weevil said."If we go to Pegusas,we could ask HIM if there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.If so,I think we should leave them alone.If not,we should go shatter Joey's dreams and hopes." Mokuba and Bones thought this was a brilliant idea."But one thing."Bones said."How do we get out and see him?" weevil thought."Well,first of all we have to call him and ask if we can come,and then we can......tell them your going outside and Im watching.While we're out ,we can run for it!!!" The idea was getting better."Well,then how do we supply food without Seto and the others noticing."Mokuba asked.Bones had already solved that problem."Easy."He said."We say that we're taking a snack out." They walked downstairs."Uh...........Seto?"Mokuba said.Kaiba gave a long chain of laughs because he was watching Scary Movie.He sounded mad.(Crazy mad.)"What?!"He said. "We're going outside and Weevil's gonna watch us and we're taking a snack." "Oh.Ok.Go right ahead." Mai,Rex and Kaiba let out another chain of laughs."Thier crazy."Bones said.He then noticed Mokuba laughing at the movie.He shut up."Um....What can we take?"Weevil asked."Sandwiches are to big and cake is too small." Bones rolled his eyes."Weevil,youve gotten mixed up again."He said."We're taking Coffee for sure,and my favirate food is Goldfish so we're taking goldfish." Mokuba sneered."How come I didn't get to choose,or Weevil?" Bones crossed his arms."Because IM better then all of you."He then stalked outside with his nose in the air.Mokuba and Weevil blinked."Can we take some cake?"Weevil asked.Mokuba nodded."Yes.But dont let Bones know."He said.Him and Weevil packed everything in the house except Goldfish.  
  
After the place had closed,only Yugi,Keith,Joey and Tea remained catching up on eachother's lives."So Tea."Joey said."How's it like being rich for a change and finally being at least one 24th pretty." Joey haden't meant to be mean."Stop this mess."Keith said."That was rude." Keith obviously was trying to get Tea's attention,the loungelizard. "Back off,Jackson!!!"Yugi said."Tea is MY ex!!!!When we get back together,youll be in the dirt!!!!" Now Tea was mad."Get back together?With you?When h*ll freezes over!!!"She hit Bugi with a napkin.Poor Poor Bugibits. Joey didn't wanna be involved.But,he coulden't help talking."Hey!That's cheating!H*ll cant freeze over!!"He say. Everyone realized this was true."Let's stop fighting."Bugi said."Violence isn't the answer." Everyone could just GUESS that Bugi watched Barney."Uh..Yug."Joey said."I needta ask you something.No hard feelings,but are you....QUEER?!"Both Tea and Yugi gasped."Queer?"Yugi asked."If I was queer,I woulden't have been dating Tea!"He said,in his normal cheery voice.But Tea didn't look to cheery."You think that IM gay?"She asked.Joey shook his head."No!I meant Yugi!"He said.Now she was even more angry."Yugi?Gay?Boy are you wrong!Yugi is everything but queer!He's nice,wonderful,but I still dont love him!" Yugi was sad.So sad,he ran into the bathroom crying.They heard him give himself a swirly."That's not right."Keith said."You should love anyone for who they are!!!!Not for thier queer personality!You all make me sick!!!!Drop dead sick!!!" Tea and Joey were silent."I guess he's sorta right."Tea said."Let's go and get things straightened out with Yugi.But,Yugi came out with wet hair.He had resolved his problems."Hey guys!"He said."Let's go to the store and buy some candy,whadda you say?" But,they were all staring at something on the T.V."What?"Asked Yugi,watching.They were staring at a Gameshow.It was called Truth or Dare, And was one of Tokyo's most popular gameshows.Joey had always wanted a chance to be on that Gameshow.But the person on thier now would give him nightmares for months.It was Serenity!! She was doing a dare right now,trying to whack a Pinata open in a pit of snakes.The games stakes were like this:5 people went on at once.They would ask one person at a time;Truth or Dare.If the person said Dare,they had to Do something utterly dangerous and stupid.If they were hurt bad or killed by accident,the gameshow wasen't held responsible.If they said Truth,they had to go to a lie detector and answer a very embarrasing question.The first person to get 5 dares and 5 truths done first won.You had to complete the dares and answer the truths right to score one point. "Why are you guys staring at that Gameshow?"Yugi asked. Tea turned around."Because,If I went on that Gameshow I could be even MORE Famous!!" She was now a fame freak,all thanks to Weevil.Joey felt like strangling him."I guess Ill go to."Keith said."Im tired of being known as only the most handsome man alive." For some reason,the people at TIME magazine had declared him the most handsome man alive.Yugi didn't want Tea to be hurt."Im going too."He said."I don't want Tea to get hurt.And Joey,guess what?Your coming too,no questions about it." Joey didn't argue.He had always wanted to be on a gameshow.Nobody had ever won it before.The prize:60 billion dollars.He wanted that money bad.And he would do anything to get it.  
  
Bones went through the food and drinks outside.All of the sudden,his cute face scrunched up."NO GOLDFISH!?"He asked."HOW DUMB ARE YOU?!I TOLD YOU I NEEDED GOLDFISH AND THERE AREN'T ANY!!!!NOW THERE HAD BETTER BE COFFEE IN HERE OR I MIGHT JUST GO INSANE!!!!" Mokuba snarled."We didn't wanna pack goldfish.We're tired of your snooty know-it-all attitude,and we're not listening to your selfish needs anymore." But Bones just smiled."But guys,without my snooty know it all attitude youll die.You have NO idea what plants it's safe to eat,and No idea whatsoever where Maxamillion Pegusas's castle is.So,you decide.Listen to my snooty,know it all attitude or suffer the consequences." Weevil and Mokuba had to think about this one."A moment of thinking,please."Mokuba said,and grabbed Wee's arm.He dragged him about 10 feet away."Okay,"He whispered."The brat does have a point,but Im not sure I wanna listen to that snob." Weevil didn't know what to say,so he stayed quiet. "But if we don't take him,we cant go."Mokuba explained."This is perplexing work." Weevil said nothing. "But then again,if we do,-YOUR NOT LISTENING,ARE YOU?" Weevil thought a second."No." Mokuba snarled."IT'S LIKE TALKING TO A BOARD!A STIFF,FLAT BOARD!!!!" Weevil was hurt,but said nothing.He walked over to Bones and said something to him.Bones nodded."Oh,Mokuba!!"He called."Weevil just said to me,and I quote,'How about we leave HIM behind!!!'Ho Ho Ho!!!" Mokuba was sad.But he knew that Weevil didn't like being stuck in the middle of thier fight."Bones,we need to stop feuding."He said."yugi and Joey could be dieing,so we need to get to Pegasus as fast as we can." Bones agreed."But what about Keith?"Weevil asked. Bones and Mokuba laughed."Who cares about him?"Mokuba asked."He deserves to be dead." Weevil shrugged,and followed.But when they were about to leave,Mai came out."What are you guys doing?"She asked.They all cringed at her harsh voice."WEEVIL!!!!"she screeched."IM ASHAMED OF YOU!!YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD ROLE MODEL FOR THESE TWO CHILDREN,BUT YOUR LETTING THEM SNEAK OUT!!!AND YOUR GOING?IVE NEVER BEEN SO DISCUSTED IN MY INTIRE LIFE!!!!!"Weevil blinked.He growled."IF YOU P*SS ME OFF ONE MORE INCH,ILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL AS A TROPHY!!!!"He screeched so loud and high pitched that only dogs could hear.Mai was infuriated.She had hair in her face and her top lip was twitching.She looked b*tchy."ILL TEACH YOU TO THREATEN A WOMAN!!!!!!"She yelled,and launched at him.Bones and Mokuba were scared."Mai....."Bones said.Mai looked up from pushing Wee down. "WHAT???!!!!!!!"She screeched.Bones decided to not continue.Mokuba ran inside."Oh no."Bones said."He left ME alone to help Weevil."But a few seconds later,Mokuba came out with Rex and Kaiba."Mai,what are you doing?"Kaiba asked.Mai knew he would never hit a woman,so she continued punching Weevil's lights out.Weevil was doing a better job than she was,though.She had blood flying from her lips and her face was so bloody you coulden't make it out.There was hair sticking to her face that was damp with blood.Mai didn't answer Kaiba.She kept punching and Wee kept blocking.They saw Weevil break his own glasses(for the sixth time.)and cut Mai with the glass.It was a nasty sight to see.Finally,Rex decided it wasen't like his favorite WWF wrestling matches,so he decided to stop it. "MAI!!!!"He screamed.Mai stopped in her tracks."Rex,why don't you come help me destroy this awful flea?"She asked.Rex snarled. "Mai,Stop punching Weevil.He didn't DO anything!!!" She kept punching at him."Your pushing my buttons!!!!"Rex said."If you don't stop,Ill break up with you right now and tell everybody over the radio that your gay!!!" Mai didn't stop B-cuz she knew he woulden't do that.He was too much of a dumb*ss.Kaiba finally stepped in.He pried Mai off of Wee and threw her against Rex.Rex caught her."Uh-Uh.....Hi?"He said.Mai picked herself up and stalked inside,muttering,'idiot,idiot!!!!' Rex followed her,obviously taking her side."Weevil got up and got another pair of glasses from his pocket.He had only Mai's blood on him.None of his blood had been expelled.He looked over and saw Bones and Mokuba hid behind a tree.Kaiba ran over."guys,get up!"He said."Your wusses."Bones looked horribly scared.His face was more pale than usual.His Eyes were wide. Mokuba thought it was cool."That was so awesome!"He said. "Yeah."Weevil said,wryly."Cool...." Mokuba ran inside to see how Mai was doing.She was in the bathroom,washing off her face.She was saying stuff like,"Give me that shampoo,imbosel!'and stuff to poor Rexie.He would obey.Then Rex realized why she was being like this.It was....that time of the month......."Rex,get out!!"She said."Im going to the bathroom!!!" Rex then remembered she was pregnant.She was just a b*tch natrally,he guessed.As he waited,he heard a whoop of Joy.She pranced outta the bathroom and grabbed Rex's hands."REX!!"She hollered."Im not pregnant!!!I can swim,I can fall down stairs and do cartwheels!!"She cartwheeled down the hall,and left Rex blinking,dumbfounded.  
  
"So,how do we get on this gameshow?"Keith asked."Id do anything for that 60,000,000 dollars!!!"Joey knew some things he woulden't do,but didn't say them."I guess we call that number they keep reapeating."Tea said,and gave her cell to Yugi."How come your making ME call?"He asked.Tea shrugged."Because the people reading this story dislike me to much to have me talking for a long period of time."She said."It's a curse.." Yugi enjoyed being liked and called the number.They said it in a rhythum on the T.V so it was easy to remember. While he was on the phone,Joey wanted to steal a chili dog.But he didn't."I think Im gonna call.......Weevil."He said.Tea went nuts."Weevil!Weevil!Let me talk to Weevil!!!"She lunged at the phone,and Joey jerked it outta her reach.He dialed Wee's cell numba.It rang for a while,and then Weevil answered."Hello."He said,in his voice that sounded like a rusty gate latch. "Uh...Hi Weevil."Joey said.Tea yelled the same thing."I think I heard someone else,or was that an echo?"Weevil asked,answered by Joey's sigh."No,that's Tea."He said."For some strange reason,she's madly in love with you." Wee cackled."Capitol G Gross!!"He said."She's ugly!She looks like a raccoon." Joey frowned."Dont make fun of her.If you didn't like her,you woulden't have made her famous." Weevil was silent for a moment."Um.....Me,Bones and Mokuba are trying to sneak out to see Maxamillion Pegasus."He said.Joey wanted to know why.Pegasus was a feeble,frail old fool and He had a whole head full of gray hair.(And he was madly in love with Kimo,and they suspected Yugi.) "Why do you wanna see that scrawny old coot?"Joey asked."Who would want to!?He smells bad!!!!" Weevil thought that if he told Joey the correct reason,then Joey would throw a fit and hang up. "Um....So what's going on in your life?"Weevil asked.Joey heard Mai in the background say,"WEEVIL!!!IM NOT PREGNANT!!!" He then heard Weevil say,"Yeah,thats nice but Im talking on the phone." "Wella...we're gonna go on a gameshow."Joey said.He could tell Weevil was utterly surprised."Gameshow?"He asked."It had better not be that cruel one,whats it called?Truth or dare?" Joey decided to lie."No!Im not that stupid,it's uhh......OH NO!Nature calls!See ya!!!" "But cant I just talk to Tea whil you answer Mother Nature's call?"Weevil asked.Joey thought."I guess."He said. He ran up to Yugi,not expecting to take the phone back.Tea eagerly grabbed it up."Hello,Weevil!"She said."How are you doing?!" Weevil was beginning to regret even asking to talk to her."Umm..Fine,just fine."He said."Gee,Ive gotta go!I need to....AW WHAT THE HECK I JUST DONT WANNA TALK TO YOU!!!!" Weevil hung up.Joey looked over and saw Tea sulking on a table."Uh,Tea."Joey said."You just have to except the fact that your a batty old codger and a reject,and you just hafta get on with your life as a loveless wretch." He haden't noticed her start to cry harder,but Keith obviously did because he laughed.Yugi got off the phone."It's all arranged!"He said."We get on tomorrow at seven PM.We'd better go clothes shopping!" This made Tea happy,but Joey and Keith could just die."CLOTHES SHOPPING?!"Keith asked."We have clothes right on ourselves." Tea frowned."Your expecting to go on LIVE television all battered and torn up in dirty clothes?I hope you know as SOON as we're done with the show,Im leaving all of you clothes hating b*tches!!!"  
  
Yugi snickered."Well,Tea,as they say,Im rubber and your glue and watever you say bounces off me and sticks to you!" Tea decided to shut her fat and ugly mouth.  
  
"Okay."Mokuba said."It's six o clock,we don't have enough time to think up another plan!!"He then noticed Bones scribbling something down on paper."What are you DOING?!"Mokuba asked.Bones finished something,then looked up."Im doing long math problems."He said."It always helps me think."Mokuba saw that Bones had written down 20,000,000,000,000 divided by 999,000,000,000,000,000,000.Mokuba blinked."You can actually DO that?"He asked.Bones nodded.Mokuba wondered how he had even learned."But how do you KNOW how?"He asked."Our grade level doesen't teach stuff like that!!!!!" Bones shrugged."I tought myself."He answered,then got back to math.Weevil was looking at himself in a mirror."Weevil,what are you doing?"Mokuba asked.Weevil put the little mirror down."Oh,I was just looking at myself."He said. Mokuba nodded."Well,if you havent noticed,we NEED a plan!" Bones shoved the math aside."Well,perhaps doing something else would help."He said."In your IQ level,Mokuba,banging a pen on your head would work.HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Mokuba didn't know what brought on this hurtful remark."Bones,stop being a rude ungrateful stool pidgeon."He said."That wasen't true and you know it."oh yeah,it wasen't."Bones said."You'd need a board!" Both him and Wee started laughing.Mokuba gave Bones a mirror."Compare us!"He said."Now,which of us is better looking?" Bones looked."DEFININTLY ME!!!"He said,his veinness getting to him. Mokuba thought."Okay..."he said."Ah Hah!!!!I bet if we had a drawing contest,youd lose." Bones grabbed some paper."What do you want me to draw?"He asked.He seemed really confident."How about a fox?"Mokuba asked."Thier easy." Bones decided that was okay.In about one minute,Bones held up a sketch of a fox.It was perfect,with everydetail."Now let's see yours."He said.Mokuba made some finishing touches,then held it up.It was terrible.Weevil and Bones laughed."Weevil,you choose."Mokuba said.Weevil laughed harder."Well isn't it obvious?"He asked."Bones's actually LOOKS like a fox!" Mokuba was very very VERY mad.He coulden't beleive he had let his best friend become this little snob."Okay,Okay."Mokuba said."So we know that Bones can DRAW and THINK better then me,but can he DUEL better then me?" Everyone knew the answer to that."No way."Bones said."I suck at Dueling.I coulden't even beat You,Mokuba.But Ive got a little challenge for you.If you can beat Weevil,than Ill stop making fun of you." Mokuba really wanted him to stop making fun of him,but he knew beating Weevil would be hard as h*ll."Weevil?"He asked."But Weevil's the regional champion!I could never beat him!!!!!!" Weevil smiled."Thank you."He said."I like being recognized for once." Mokuba said your welcome and kept arguing with Bonesy."So."Bones said."Prove that your a good duelist.If you can do this ONE thing,Ill.........give you.....my......Big Pikachu Doll!" Mokuba liked that doll,but he knew he coulden't beat Wee."Umm....I guess Ill duel Weevil."He said. Bones knew his Pikachu doll was going nowhere. 


	2. Remember to review,please Chapter two

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"Where can we sleep?"Tea asked almost having a heart attack."I can't sleep on the ground!!"Joey groaned and rolled his eyes."That's the problem with you,Tea.You cant handle sleeping in dirty conditions.We have nownere to sleep,therefore we rent a hotel." "But what about clothes shopping?"Yugi asked."I need a Big,fancy outfit for when im in the spotlight!" Keith grunted."Heck,Cant we just rent us a suite and wash our clothes there?I like what I have on!"Joey thought this was a good idea."Yeah!We all look fine!Except,Tea,I think oyu need to put on your purple sparkly dress again." Tea held it up.It had a hole in it.Joey was sad.Yugi was looking up hotels in his phone book."Okay..."He said."Theres...Motel Six?" Everyone growned and shook thier heads.Bugi decided to try again."LaQuinta?"He asked."Maybe."Joey answered.So Yugi looked somemore."Hollywood Grand?"He finally asked. "Now your talking!!!"Tea said."I can get a makeover,and buy NEW clothes,and get a manicure!!!" "But wait."said Keith."Who here has the kinda dough it takes for it?"He asked.Joey thought.He looked in his wallet."Sorry.I only have 40 bucks to my name." Yugi looked in his."I only have 20."He said. Keith had 50."Well,If you remember right,I am now rich and famous.So,I have.......30,000 in my wallet." Everyone gasped."Think of yourself after you marry Weevil!"Yugi joked.But everyone knew Weevil hated her guts.And celebrity marrages never last.Too bad."I guess I could pay for it."Tea said."But Man,do you guys owe me big.You owe me like MANICURE bigtime." Yugi held up an emery board."When do I start?"He asked.He started to use it on himself."Queer!Queer!"Keith hacked.Tea slapped him."Shut up."She said."He may be really queer-like,but he went out with me so that means he's not queer." She didn't quite have a point,but joey said nothing. "So,"Joey said."Yug,call Hollywood Grand and make reservations."Yugi nodded and dialed them up."And while he's doing that,"Tea said."Im calling Weevil!"Joey slapped her phone away."Tea."He said."He doesen't like you.At ALL.He hates you.He wants someone attractive.Or at least like Mai.He's in love with MAI.Not YOU.Get that through your thick head." "But isn't REX with Mai?" "Yeah,but thats an entirely diffrent story." "Well,I dont care.Im going to keep on trying with Weevil." "Why?" Joey ignored her.Yugi hung up his cell phone."Okay."He said."We should start heading to the hotel right now;I ordered room service." Joey had only had room service at Kaiba,Rex,and Weevil's houses.He wondered how it was for yourself?He had come from such a poor family that it wasen't even funny.He had to borrow money from Kaiba mostly to help his parents pay thier bills.It was really a sad story.That was exactly why he wanted the gold at the end of the rainbow.He then noticed everyone else was walking away.He ran after them.  
  
Mokuba was terrified.He had miserably lost the duel against Wee.Weevil had beaten him in 3 moves!"HA!"Bones said."Too intense for you,huh?"Mokuba took a swing at the brat. Weevil felt bad."Im sorry mokuba."He said."I just....coulden't keep myself from winning.Your...sucky,and Im a champ,and they just dont mix." Mokuba pulled himself up from the floor."I need lessons."He said."Bad." Bones had no room to talk."Me too."He said."Ive only came CLOSE to winning once,and that was because of Bandit Keith's coaching.I dont think I could ever come that close to beating Joey Wheeler again." Weevil tried to make them both happier."But you know what?"He said."I was once as terrible and discraceful as you at dueling!!!!" They both brightened up.'For how long?"Mokuba asked. "3 days." Mokuba went back to being sad."Hey!!!"Wee say."We can go to the casino!!!!Its a very happy place!" Bones growled."But were too YOUNG to go there,idiot!"He said."You are too!!!" "Ive been though."Wee said."They let me in only because Im a celebrity,though.Maybe the'yd let Mokuba in,he's a celeb.But,Bones...I dont know about you." Bones felt left out."Technically,that's agianst the law."He said."You see,if people get to bend the rules just because thier important,then what would this horrible world come to?" Mokuba growled."We dont CARE!Your always like'Oh Im so much better and smarter than you.'Well guess what?YOUR AN IDIOT!!!" Bones was hurt."Im no idiot!"He said."My IQ is 200...." Mokuba took no mercy."So what!?People who are mean,disrespectful and Vain are idiots!And you are every one of those thiongs,idiot!!" Weevil tried to think of a way to jump in.But it wasen't very good."Mokuba,Bones may be a big ol brat but he's no idiot." This made Bones feel even worse."Do you really think of me that way?"He asked."I'll have you know I try to use my smarts to help you,not offend you." "We would be just fine without you!"Mokuba griped.Weevil frowned.He thought of nothing to do but call Kaiba in."KAIBA!!"He yelled."Mokuba's not being nice." Kaiba stomped in."He's calling Bones an idiot."Weevil said."And he won't shut up." Mokuba tried to get Kaiba on his side."But Bones was being mean!He was being stuck up and showing off his smartness!!!" "Nuh Uh!"Bones said."He just jumped in and started calling me an idiot!!!" Kaiba held up a hand."Weevil,explain."He said. "Well,I was talking about a casino and then Bones says we're too young to be in a casino,and then I say they let me in,and then Bones said that if people in casinos let people in just because there important that the world would screw up,and then Mokuba gets all jealous and starts saying Bones is an idiot."Weevil explained. You could tell Kaiba knew that Mokuba was the whole problem."Hmmm..."He said,thinking of a way to handle it."Bones,you go and help Mai clean.Mokuba,you can sit on the couch and watch movies and Ill make a cake." Bones gasped."But I didn't DO anything!"He said."I wasen't calling him an idiot!" Kaiba shrugged."Who cares?If you did,you woulden't have called me to solve this problem." Bones grumbled and went down into the kitchen,and Wee followed."I don't wanna talk to you,Weevil."Bones said."You called in KAIBA." Weevil was sad,but still followed.Soon,Bones walked past the living room.Mokuba was sitting on the couch,eating Soapapias and watching Powerpuff Girls.It was an all new episode.Mokuba saw Bonesy watching the show from a distance."Bones,are you done CLEANING yet?"He asked."Be-cuz if not,your gonna be in trouble." Bones gave him the finger and walked into the kitchen.Mai was washing dishes."Mai."Bones said. Mai looked down at him."Yes Bones?"She asked."You really don't need to be bothering me,Im trying to clean up this house." Bones sighed."Kaiba says I have to help you clean this kitchen."He said."What did you do?"Mai asked. "Well,nothing.Mokuba was calling me an idiot and then Weevil told on him,but Kaiba made ME clean the kitchen and is letting Mokuba do watever the H*ll he wants!!!!" Mai was taken aback at his language."Um......Here,take this rag and you can go and hit Mokuba with it." Bones's eyes widened."Really?"He asked.Mai nodded."And if Kaiba gets you in trouble,Ill tell him the truth and say that if he doesen't make Mokuba clean the kitchen,then Ill leave." Bones ran into the living room."Mokuba."He said."Go clean the kitchen with Mai or Im going to hit you with this wet rag." Mokuba still watched the show."If you do,Ill tell Seto on you."He said. Bones smacked Mokuba with the towel."Hey!"Mokuba said."SETO!" Kaiba ran in."What now?"He asked."Bones hit me with the wet rag." Kaiba was furious."BONES!!"He yelled."You go do the whole kitchen by YOURSELF,and then scoop the yard of dog poop!" Bones didn't budge."Mai said that if you don't make Mokuba clean the kitchen,she'll leave." Kaiba had a major crush on Mai,and didn't want her to leave.But he didn't want Mokuba to have to scoop the yard and clean the kitchen."Mokuba."He said."You have to help me clean the kitchen.Ill scoop the yard myself." Mokuba and Kaiba left the room,Mokuba whining.Bones and Weevil slapped a highfive and sat down to watch Powerpuff Girls.  
  
"This room is wonderful!"Tea gushed."It has 4 beds,a bathroom,a shower,and a kitchen!It's just like a very fancy apartment!!!"The hotel also had 4 rooms.It was a very nice looking one."But my sheets have FLOWERS on them."Bandit Keith said."I need diffrent sheets.I want Motorcycles." Nobody payed attention to poor poor Keif.So he called in room service.Bugi was trying to pick which shoes he wanted to wear for the night when they would be on T.V.Tea was getting her hair done and a manicure.Joey was picking a book to read."Hmm.."He said,looking at the children's books.He was so dumb,he could barely read."Hey Joey!"Yugi said."If I were you,Id pick a diffrent outfit." Joey called over room service."I need a proper outfit."He said.Room service went and returned with a Tuxedo."Youll look very manly in that."Tea commented."Now try it on." Joey went into the bathroom and tried it on.Then,he returned."You look very very dignefied,Joey."Yugi said."I think I want a Tuxedo,too."Keith took one look and burst out laughing."You look so Homosexual!!!!"He guffawed."I would never think you'd wear something so GAY!!!!!" Joey was hurt."Dont listen to him."Tea said."You look very nice.Now,you need to have your hair fixed tomorrow morning or youll look like a ragbag." Joey rolled his eyes."Im getting ready for bed."He said.He ran into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas.He came back out and got into his bed.But when he lifted up the covers,something caught his eye.There were snakes in his bed!!!He jumped out as fast as he could."Oh.I like snakes."Keif said.He picked one up.But,then he dropped it as soon as he noticed it was a Black Mamba,the most deadly snake alive today."Im telling the managers and seuing bigtime!"Tea said.She called in the manager."We found snakes in my bed."Joey said."Oh,sorry."Said the manager."We'll have them removed right now.And if you don't sue,we promise you....5 dollars." Tea called up her lawyer."Leave NOW."Yugi said.The man left,sad."Haha how funny."said Keif. "I really dont wanna sleep in here anymore..."Joey commented.Some people came in and removed the snakes."Sorry,Im still sueing."said Tea.They groaned and walked out.Joey got into his bed,all catious like."No snakes."He said.He tried to sleep,but smelled something."Do you smell that?"He asked."It smells like a gas station.Tea,please take some GasX." "ITS NOT ME,BOZO!!!!"Tea screeched."I think it's a......." "Look at the pink clouds!"Yugi said."And the nice feathery wings of the angels!Whoo-hoo,Im flying!!!" Tea sighed."Just as I thought.A gas leak." "No to mention Yugi's going nutzo."Keith said. "No,the gas makes you hallucinate."Tea said."Even though Hallucinating is quite fun.I hullucinated I could fly once,and it was so real!!!I thought I was flying over the city!But really I was running and my hallucination ended when I fell into a ditch." Everone laughed."I wanna hallucinate too!!!!!!!"Joey said.He took a deep,deep whiff of the gas.All the sudden,he was cane dancing on a yellow,fluffy cloud with lots of belly dancing beautiful women!All of the sudden,he fell off the cloud and into a lake which turned into a beer lake!!!!He was shoveling beer in his mouth!But then,his hullucination ended and Tea was pouring water onto his face."Joey wake up!"Tea said."It's dangerous to whiff gas on pourpose!We've gotta get OUTTA here!" Joey shook his head and sat up."Ohh...Ive got the most killer headache.."He groaned."Fun really smarts." He pulled himself to his feet.Keith tried to open the door."Uh-Oh."He said."Theres something wrong with the door." Yugi was scared."I think it's blocked!I heard them outside saying that the'yd dropped a China Cabinet!But we'll DIE if they dont pick it up!!!!" Tea began banging on the door."Hello?OPEN THE DOOR!!!!THERE'S A GAS LEAK IN HERE!!!!" Nobody answered.They must have been gone."Oh god..."Keith said."Im WAYYY to young to die.We all are!We've gotta find a way out!" Yugi looked tworeds the window."Looky!!"He said."A window!We're saved!!!"He pulled open the window.They were 5 storys up."Oh,it's hopeless!!!!"He said."Just let me die slowley and in my sleep." He fell to the floor and closed his eyes."No,Yugi..."Tea said.She pulled him up.Keith started to dig through his bag.He let out a huge yawn."Im getting sorta drowsy..."He said. Tea's eyes widened."Dont go to sleep!If you do,then youll die!!!!" Keith sprayed mace in his own eyes and started digging through his bag more."Ah-Hah!!!!!"He said."A rope!!!"He threw it down and tied one end to a bedrail."Okay."He said."We hafta climb down." Joey went first.He noticed he felt very very weak,and knew it was the gas at work.He clutched on the rope and tried sliding down.He let out a cry of pain as his hands were scalded and blistered.he almost let go of the rope,but very quickly caught it.He looked down.He was very very very high up!!!!He closed his eyes and began inching his way down.He let out a yawn.He almost fell asleep,but caught himself.He felt like he was just too weak to continue,so,in spite of his blistered hands he took a slide.He cringed in pain as he slid.He could feel the blisters popping and more reforming.Soon,he was close enough to the ground that he could just drop off.And that's what he did.A medical worker helped him sit in a chair.They waited for the others to slide down.Keith didn't look scared.But Yugi was having a big old nervous breakdown."Calm Down Yugi!"Tea kept saying.Yugi had almost fallen is why he was so scared.A newsperson came over and started questioning Joey."What were your first thoughts when you came down the rope?"She asked.Joey was happy.He might become famous!!  
  
Back at the house,Bones and Weevil were still watching T.V.It was no 12:00PM,signaling that Powerpuff Girls was over.Bones began flipping channels."Nothing...Nothing..."He kept saying.As he flipped through the channels,he saw a familier face.He flipped back to it."Weevil!Isn't that Joey?"He asked.Weevil looked and his eyes widened."Oh my gosh it is!!!"He said. They all gawked at the T.V.The screen then flashed to Yugi."And YUGI!!"Bones said."And Keith and Tea!" "Guys!Come and see this!"Weevil yelled.Everyone came in.Mai saw them on T.V. "What happened?"Mai asked. "There was a gas leak."Weevil explained."They barely escaped alive." Kaiba was very worried about Yugi.He coulden't care less about Joey,Tea or Keith."Is Yugi alright?"He asked.Yugi seemed to be having a nervous breakdown."Well."Rex said."At least there okay." Mai agreed."Mokuba,Bones,off to bed." Now,Mokuba and Bones felt even more determined to go and find mr Maxamillion Pegusas."Mokuba,I think we should sneak out tonight,Weevil or no Weevil."Bones said."If we can,we should take him but if not no way." Mokuba agreed.Weevil ran up the stairs after them."guys,Im gonna go to sleep in the floor in your room tonight,Okay?I wanna go with you tonight." Mokuba and Bones had no problem with that."But."Mokuba said."Seto usually stays up until about 1:00.We have to stay awake until that time." Weevil knew Rex and Mai might be up longer to.......you know,but they would be in bed.So no problem.After they changed into thier pajamas,they turned off the light."So,what can we do until it's time to go?"Bones asked. They thought.And thought."Hey,Ive got an idea."Mokuba said."We can play the shape game!!!"Wee and Bones liked this game."Okay,Ill draw a shape first."Weevil said.He drew a lopsided triangle."That's LOPSIDED."Bones said."You have to make it STRAIGHT.Use a ruler." Wee used a ruler and made a perfect triangle.He handed it to Bonesy."Hmmm...."Bones thought.He then started madly scribbling.Soon,He was done.He lifted it up.It now said R.I.P. "But tombstones aren't triangles!!!!"Mokuba said. "Well,this one is."Bones explained.Mokuba nodded,but still thought it was a dumb idea.After a while,Weevil decided this was boring."Hey,let's see whose handwriting is neater!!!!"He said.He wrote his name.It looked like this:  
  
Weevil  
  
Bones and Mokuba laughed."That's sloppy!!!!!"Mokuba said."I can write better then THAT!!!!!"He wrote it.It looked like:  
  
Mokuba  
  
As you could planly see,his writing was terrifiying.More horrible then Weevil's."THATS not better then mine."Wee said."That's really sloppy!!"Mokuba was sad.bones wrote his.It looked like:  
  
Bones  
  
Everyone agreed his was the best.They thought of another game."Umm.....Lets Play the story game!!!!"Bones said."It's where we each write one line of a story until it's done!!"Everyone liked this.Bones started it like:  
  
One day Bones,Mokuba and Weevil were walking down a dirt road.  
  
That's boring!!!!"said Weevil."Ill make it more interesting!!!"He added:  
  
Then,Weevil's brilliant mind came up with a plan on how to make a nice nice tent for them to stay in that night.  
  
They kept adding stuff.Soon,it looked like this:  
  
One Day Bones,Mokuba and Weevil were walking down a dirt road.Then,Weevil's brilliant mind came up with a plan on how to make a nice nice tent for them to stay in that night.Mokuba and Bones didn't like Weevil's plan,though.Bones decided that him and Mokuba would FORCE Weevil to favor thier ideas and take them into consideration.They gave Weevil a picture of Mai Valentine,and he fell in love with it and slept with it under his pillow each night.Mokuba decided that Weevil might let them go Sky diving if he gave him the REAl Mai Valentine.However,smart and VERY handsome Bones knew it was stupid to bring Mai,because she already had the stupidest guy alive for a boyfriend,Rex Raptor,and Weevil might go a little far.When Bones said this to Weevil's face,Weevil was very mad because he would NEVER go to far with a girl.Mokuba didn't beleive Weevil.Bones got very mad that Weevil didn't think he would go too far,and ended this story before it ended in a fight.  
  
The End  
  
"That wasen't right."Mokuba said."But did you notice it took up one hour to write that story?Now we can-" He was inturuppted when Mai walked in."What are you guys doing up,Mokuba and Bones?"She asked."I sent you to bed an hour ago!!" Weevil acted like he had been asleep."You two are going to be punished!!!"She said."As soon as I think of something!But for now,Mokuba,go and sleep with your brother!Bones,your coming with me." Mokuba groaned.It looked like they woulden't be heading out that night."But Mai."Bones said."I cant.I um-hafta-stay in here because.....I cant sleep in new places!And neither can Mokuba!" Mai shrugged."Whatever.Just go to bed."She said."And Weevil,if you dont get out of here,Ill hurt you." Mai walked out.Bones was happy.It looked like the'yd be leaving after all!!!!  
  
Joey,Yugi,Keith and Tea were sitting on a bench in the hospital waiting for thier blood test results to come in.They had to make sure they didn't have blood poisening.The doctor's had wrapped Joey's hands up.Just then,a doctor walked out."Good news."He said."Nobody has blood poisening.You can leave now." Tea was very releaved."Yes!"She said."I can't STAND being in hospitals!You can hear people moaning and groaning and hacking!!!!" "I used to work here."Keith said."I worked with somebody who had Meningitus.I quit after I watched the person die......" Joey gasped."That must have been terrible!"He said.Keith nodded."Yep,But only because I saw her die.she was a real jerk." They wlaked outta the hospital.The hotel was giving them free room service because of thier gas leak."Ive got a great idea."Yugi said."Lets cross over to that bar over there,get a drink and THEN head back to the hotel." Joey wasen't so sure.He wasen't a drinker,and alcohal is what had took his mother's life."I dont know."He said."Being in a haspital might bring the memorys back about my mother." But Yugi,Keith and Tea were already running tworeds it,so Joey had no choice but to follow.They went in.Music blasted.Joey had to cover his ears until he was used to the booming bass music.Him,Tea,Keith and Yugi sat down at a table.Keith ordered 7 beers,Yugi ordered 2 and Tea ordered a wine cooler.Joey decided not to drink anything,because everything there had alcohal in it.Joey saw Keith looking over at a blonde teenager about his age playing on a pool table alone."I...think she needs some company."He said,and walked over to her.Yugi was staring at a man.Joey didn't even wanna START. "Joey."Tea said.Joey stepped out of Dreamland."What?"He asked. "Are you sure you wanna be in here?"She asked."You look a little sad,and I just remembered that your mother died from alcohal use." Joey shrugged."It's a little sad,but hey,I can cope." Tea still didn't feel quite right about it.She looked over at Keith,who was making out with the blonde on the pool table."Maybe we should break that up?"She asked Joey.But she noticed him staring at two men who looked awfully familier. "Doesen't that look like....?"Joey asked.Tea shrugged."I dont know,lets go see."She said.They walked over."Hey,you!"Tea said.One of the men turned around.It was Zigor!He had been....making out with Sid.What Keith had said was true.They were gay together."Uh...You didn't SEE anything."Zigor said.Tea frowned."Oh yes I did!!!"She said."I may not know you very well but I DO know Bones and no wonder he's so smart about......you know!!!" Sid blinked."You stay outta this."He said."You cant just BARGE into our lives and order us around!We LOVE eachother!!" Then Joey decided to step in."Being gay is wrong."He said. Tea slunk over and got Keith."WHAT?!"He asked."I was making out with....what's your name?" Tea groaned."Come here for a minute and see your old gang." Keith left the girl on the pool table and walked over to them.When he saw them making out he almost died."WHAT IS THIS?!"he asked."I knew you were gay but not like this!!!!!" Sid decided that they needed to get outta there.He grabbed Zigor's arm and they ran out."Uh......HI?"Bugi said,walking up. Keith mowed him down and walked over to the stand to buy another beer."This is gonna hurt in the morning...."Bugi mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Hurry UP!!!!"Bones said.He had just jumped out the window,and was waiting for Mokuba to jump out."Your such a CHICKEN!"He said."I came down after only 2 hours!!!!"Mokuba jumped down,followed by Wee."Okay..."Bones said."Im trying to follow a mental map on how to pick the corect route in our current position." Mokuba and Weevil exchanged glances."In ENGLISH,please?"Weevil asked. Bones groaned."Your hopeless."He said."In other words,Im trying to remember how to get to Pegusas's castle from here." Weevil and Mokuba nodded.Soon,Bones came up with an answer."This way."He said,pointing.He shined the flashlight ahead of them. "What was that sound?"Weevil asked.Bones laughed."Your already wanting to go back?"He asked.Weevil shut up for a minute.Then they all heard it.A groan."DAH!"Bones exclaimed."What do you think it could be!?Oh man,I think it's a ghost!!!!" "GO!"Mokuba yelled.Bones inched himself forward,shaking and whimpering."Your such a wuss!!"Weevil said. Soon,Bones shined his light on something.It was a man.A DIEYING man."Please help me!"The man said.Bones gasped and bent down."Oh my gosh!!!"He said."Mokuba!Weevil,come see this!!!A diying man!" Weevil and Mokuba ran over."This man..."Mokuba said."Poor him.I wonder if he got mugged.Or-" Bones shushed him."Okay..."He said."Save your breath,Mr.Man.Im going to observe you and see what happened." He dug into Weevil's backpack and pulled out his microscope.He looked on the man's body for any bite marks.He soon found some.He used the microscope and zoomed in."Hmmm...."He said."I beleive these bite marks belong to a Rottweiler!!But who would release a Rottweiler on an innocent old man?" He then saw something coming out of the man's backpack."Lemme see that."Bones said. "NO!"The man exclaimed,swiping at Bones,Weevil,and Mokuba. Weevil just grabbed the item outta the man's hand and gave it to Bones. Bones shined the flashlight on it."This-it has a name on it.It says Maxamillion Pegusas!!This man robbed Pegusas's house!" Mokuba gasped."That's BAD."He said.Bones wanted to kill this man.But the man was already gored up enough.So Bones shined the flashlight on his face.The man died of fright. "Why'd you do that?"Weevil asked."We could have put him in jail and watch him curse at us through bars,but not be able to do anything because if he did he'd die!!!" "At least he got what was coming to him."Mokuba said.Bones took the what looked like a trophy and put it in Weevil's backpack."Ill take this back to Pegasus."He said. "I dont know why you want too."Weevil said."Pegusas is like-gay,or something." For the first time in his whole life of fifteen years,Weevil was RIGHT."Let's stop right here and get some sleepy time."Mokuba said."Im very tired." Bones and Wee agreed.Bones just went right to sleep on the gorund,But Weevil and Mokuba had to share a little quilt that Wee had shoved in the backpack.  
  
The next morning,Kaiba got up.He had a very big craving for some Corn Pops.But when he looked in the cabinet,the worst thing of all bad things fell upon him.THERE WERE NO CORNPOPS LEFT!! He screamed so loud that Rex and Mai came running down.When they caught sight of him,he was running in circles saying,'Gotta have my Pops!!Gotta have my Pops!!' Rex and Mai exchanged glances.Finally,Rex stepped forward."Uh-Kaiba...."He said."I gave the rest to the gerbil." Kaiba looked over at the gerbil that was eating the cornpops.The gerbil swallowed the last one."NOOO!"Kaiba wailed."I must go to the convenent store and buy another box before I go senile!" He called the Limo driver as fast as he could and ran outside.He left Mai and Rex alone in the kitchen.Finally,Rex spoke up."Uh.....we're here alone..."He said.Mai frowned."No.None of that until we clean this house.Last night,we didn't get too.Now come help me polish the coffee table." Rex obedeantly followed.He began wiping the table.Mai looked at him."What?"He asked."Am I doing a good job?" Mai smiled."Not that."She said."But it really bothers me that we're cleaning KAIBA'S house."She said."We should have some spare time to do whatever we wanna." Rex had a puzzled look on his face."But.....uh.....Your the only girl that comes around here...."He said. "But Im not HIS girlfriend."She said."Im YOURS.Id clean your house anyday.But this is KAIBA'S house,and he has a maid.He only makes me do it because he doesen't wanna pay the maid and he know I dont ask for money." Rex liked the comment she had made that she'd clean his house anyday."But I cant go home now."Rex said."Mother knows I got it on with yet ANOTHER woman." Mai realized this was true.His parents were harsh."But you know what?If your parents get onto you,you dont have to listen to them." Rex got an evil look,making his handsome face look almost ugly."Yeah!!!"He said."Ill go home,and then,the'yll get what's coming to them.But for now,Im staying here." Before they could catch themselves,they were making out like crazy on the couch. Then,Kaiba walked in."Hey guys!It just so happens that the neighbors had some!uh....guys?" He walked into the living room.They were making out,and Rex was about to unbotton his shirt."REX!!!!!"He yelled.Rex stopped."Caught in the act..."He mumbled."What?" Mai haden't tooken hers off,thank god."Um...want some Corn Pops?"Kaiba asked.Rex nodded."Uh....Sure!!!"He said. Kaiba went upstairs to wake up Mokuba and Bones for breakfast.But when he walked in,he found only a note. It was in Bones's handwriting.And it said:  
  
Dear Kaiba,Mai and Rex, We have left to find Maxamillion Pegusas,and ask him a question.Before you guys get all worried,I would just like to tell you that Weevil is with us.I know you dont think he's very smart,but I am.Weevil is strong enough to defend us,I beleive.Dont try and find us please;we will be home after visiting Pegusas.AND DONT CALL PEGUSAS'S CASTLE!!!!WE WANNA DO THINGS WITHOUT BEING WATCHED LIKE A HAWK FOR A CHANGE!!!!!!  
  
Sincerley,  
  
Bones,Mokuba and Weevil  
  
Kaiba gasped."And they dont expect us to come?"He asked."How dumb can children be?Come on,guys."He was about to walk out the door."Wait."Mai said."Maybe thier right.We are always watching them,like thier 4 or something.I think we should let them do something wild and crazy for a change.If they haven't returned within a week,we can put out search partys.And dont forget,Weevil has a cell phone!!!!!" This made Kaiba feel so much better!"Okay."He said."But if my little brother dies,Ill kill you." Mai gulped."Umm....Maybe we SHOULD...um..call them later."She said.Kaiba was sad.He felt like Mai was being such an idiot!!!  
  
Joey was dancing when Yugi woke up."Joey what are you DOING?!"He asked. Joey breifly stopped dancing."I was just thinking that tonight is the night that we go on T.V!!!!!!!!"He said.Yugi wasen't looking very forward to this.He was very nervous."I wonder who else will be on with us?"He said.He HOPED it wasen't Pegasus. "Wanna hear my song?"Joey asked.He liked this song."Uh....I guess."Yugi said."But-"Before he could finish,Joey began to sing it.It went like this:  
  
"Jack and Jill went up the hill, to smoke some marajuana, Jack got high and dropped his fly And then said 'Do you wanna?' Jill said yes and dropped her dress, And then they had some fun, But stupid Jill forgot her pill And now they have a son!!!"  
  
Joey sang.Yug was mortified."JOEY!!"He yelled."As I was about to say,I didn't wanna hear it if it was nasty or disturbing!And THAT was both!" joey didn't care on how mad Yugi was.Soon,Tea woke up."Boy,that song better have been a dream."She said."Because if it wasen't,lets just say the world is ending." Nobody decided to tell Tea the song was real."So,whadda you wanna do until the time where we get ready?"Joey asked.Yugi thought."Hmm....I like to duel but neither of you are enough of a challenge....Lets play on the N64." Joey agreed.He put in Pokemon Stadium. He decided to verse Yugi first.The winner went on to Tea."Okay.,.....Joey said.He began picking his pokemon.He chose Pikachu,Rhydon,Blastoise,Charizard,Venusaur and Gengar.Yugi chose Meowth,Raichu,Raticate,charmander,Dragonair and Vaporeon.They began to battle. But then,the breakfast came so they had to pause."Yummy..."Joey said."How I LOVE Flapjacks and Cheesecake!!!"He began to eat.He needed to eat alot because today he would be on T.V.Tea grabbed Joey's breakfast away."GIVE ME THAT!!"She said."Eating only flapjacks and Cheesecake will make you OBESE." "But That's not all that I eat."Joey said."I eat ice cream,cake,um....and other stuff!" Yugi rolled his eyes.Tea looked at Yugi."You look so UGLY when you roll your eyes." Yugi was sad."Really?"He asked.Tea nodded.Yugi wiped his eyes."YOU CALLED ME UGLY!"He said.Tea nodded."Sure did."She said.Yugi let out a long whine."YOU HATE ME!!!!"He said.He was crushed.He loved her.Tea was puzzled."It was just a comment.........."She said."Not meant to make you cry like a girl." "Wel,it did!!"Yugi sobbed.Tea took no pity on him. Joey watched."Uh.....Yug."He said.Yugi bawled and buried his face into the sheets.Tea finally decided to SHUT HIM UP!!!!!! "Yugi."She said.Yugi shot his face up from the covers."Yes Tea."Yugi said,in his normal cheery voice.He had a tear stained face."Um...Yugi..........................Your not ugy." Yugi was happy."Hey,Ive got an idea."Joey said."Let's wake up Keith and play truth or DARE!!!" Everyone liked this idea."Okay."said Tea.She woke up Keify.They began playing."Okay.......first dare."Joey said."Tea,I dare you to....."He whispered something in Tea's ear."NO WAY!"She said.Joey nodded."Oh,alright."She said. "Yugi?" Yugi turned his head from watching a butterfly."Yes Tea?"He asked. "Um.......I jsut wanted to say I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi forgot they were only playing a game."Really?!Thats so COOL!!Ive loved you for years upon years and-" He noticed everyone staring at him."Uh-Yugi."Keith said."Remember?It's only a game?" Yugi was SAD.So SAD,he decided to hide under the bed."Uh....Come out,it's your turn Yug."Joey said. "No!"Bugi said.He was being stubborn. Joey threw a rake under there.They heard Bugi screech.Yugi came out."You cheated."He said."I wanted to stay under there." Joey liked it when Yugi wasen't bothering him.  
  
"If you don't wake up.....Ill break your video games in half!!"Weevil said to Mokuba.Mokuba didn't wanna wake up."No."He said."It's only 11:00.I usually sleep until 12:00." Bones was eating a fruit.He threw a rotten peach at Moe Moe.That woke him up."I want a fruit."Said Mokuba.Bones shook his head."No.Thier MINE."He said.He bit into one.It's juice hit Weevil in the eye."AH."He said."That smarts.Can I have one?" Bones shook his head."No.Find your own.There in the tree above us." Moe Moe and Wee looked up.There were no peaches left!!!"but you took them all,you fat hog!"Mokuba said.Bones didn't like being called a fat hog."I was HUNGREY."He said."And I wanted you to starve." Weevil was sad."You wanted us to starve?"he asked. Bones smiled."No,not really.Look,if you REALLY want a peach,I guess you can have one.ONE."He said.He bit into his peach.But when he removed it from his mouth,the noticed something.There was half a worm in it!"AGHHH!"He screamed."I ate half a worm!!!!BLECH!" Mokuba and Weevil laughed at Bonesy.Bones stuck a finger down his throat and made himself barf all over the ground."There it is."He said. He went and drank some water from a stream."This water doesen't taste right."He said.He looked down.It was stagnant!!!He spit the water out all over Wee and Mo Mo.He grabbed a cantene(I dont know why he didn't drink form it in the first place.)and washed his mouth out. "Okay."He said."I dont think we should eat anything else out here.The sooner we get to the castle,the sooner we can eat so COME ON!!!" Mokuba got up,but Wee was shoveling dirt in his mouth.Bones took in a deep breath,then shreaked,"GET UP YOU BATTY OLD CODGER!" Weevil stopped in his tracks and got up."I shoulden't be bossed around by someone younger then me."He said. "Yes,but I shoulden't be bossed around by someone DUMBER than me!!!"Bones shot back.Weevil decided to shut his mouth.Bones walked as fast as he could to get away from Wee. Weevil was sad."How come you dont like me?"He asked. "The answer is simple."Mokuba said."Because your an IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" Weevil was so sad."I know someone who does like me."He said."Her name is Tea!Maybe I should call her!" Bones shook his head."I like you,Weevil.And Tea's dumb.Dont ever go out with her,speak to her or LOOK at her.Yugi said when he was going out with Tea it was terrible." Weevil didn't wanna beleive Yugi."But Yugi........He doesen't know anything!And besides that,he's queer."Bones didn't listen.On his opinion,Yugi was very nice."Well,opinions are like @$$holes nobody wants to smell yours."He commented. Mokuba took out a map."Okay,what's this star?"He asked.It was obviously a compass rose."Uh,that's a compass rose."Bones said."The N stands for north,the S for south,the W for West and the E for east." But there was still some other letters."What are these?"Mokuba asked. "Those arent important.There not Cardinal.But the NE stands for Northeast,the NW stands for North west,The SE stands for south east and the SW stands for southwest." Mokuba nodded.How confusing!"Uh,Can you run that by me again?"Weevil asked.Bones payed no attention. "Uh,Bones,there's some line.It says,"One of these lines stand for 200 miles."Mokuba said. "Duh."Bones said."It's easy to know.If your gonna be such an idiot,give me the map." Mokuba handed Bones the map."Okay.............If we're...OH,I DONT KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!!!"He exclaimed.Mokuba and Weevil gasped.Bones?Being confused?Stuff like that didn't happen. "Wait."He said."There's a....store over there..." He looked up the store on the map."Okay."He said."We've gotta about half a mile left to walk."He said.Mokuba and Weevil sighed in releif.  
  
"We should be there by sunset tonight."Bones said."And if we RUN,we'll get there even faster!Com'n!" Weevil,Mokuba and Bones started to run.But after about 5 minutes,Bones and Mokuba were tired from trying to catch up with Weevil."Weevil,slow down!!"Bones said."If you don't,me and Mokuba could get such a large stitch in our sides that it caused tissue damage!!!" Weevil stopped and sat down."Im tired."He said."So Im going to sit down right here for a while." They all sat down.Bones layed down."Im gonna watch the clouds."He said."Thats always fun." A cloud uncovered the sun and the sun shined in his eyes."AHH."He yelled,sheilding his eyes.Mokuba was looking stright into the sun."It hurts my eyes,but Im looking at the sun."He said.Bones gasped."NO!Dont look directly into it,youll go blind!It's too bright." Mokuba stopped."Ah,that smarts."He said."I can see colorful shapes." Bones knew that was a sign that if he had looked any longer he would have went blind. Weevil was digging...with his HANDS.He had a pretty good hole coming on."WEEVIL!!!!"He said."If you dont quit,you could get WORMS!!!!!!" "I like worms." Sometimes,Bones felt like he was older than Weevil."Weevil,you wont like THIS kind.They...um...lay eggs inside of you and the worms that hatch from the egss come out your other end." Weevil nodded."Gross."He said.He washed his hands with the cantene.Bones started to look at the clouds again."That cloud...it looks like a bird."He said. "I found one that looks like a manatee."Moe Moe said. "I found one that looks like my mother."Weevil said.He was pointing at the one that Moe Moe thought looked like a manatee.Bones and Moe Moe said nothing.But they were both thinking the same thing,and you can probley guess it.They were thinking Weevil was an idiot.  
  
"You know what?"Mai asked."I think that we should call Pegusas's castle and see if they have gotten there yet." Rex rolled his eyes."For goodness sake woman,WEEVIL is with them.He may be stupid,lazy and mean but he's still a teen.He likes you,and knows you would want him to keep them safe." Mai haden't known that Weevil liked her."He does like me?"She asked.Rex nodded."Yeah.But too bad I got to you first,huh?"he asked.Mai said nothing."Weevil's an okay guy."She said."He may be dumb,but that doesen't matter.He's handsome,a good duelist and he is RICH.He doesen't waste his money,either." Rex was sad.He waisted HIS money.Kaiba came outta the kitchen."Who wants to try one of my cinnamon rolls?"He asked.Neither Rex or Mai wanted to try it,but Mai decided too."I will."She said.The cinnamon rolls were burnt pitch black.Kaiba handed her one.It was as hard as a rock and it smelled TERRIBLE.Mai bit into it.She SWORE that a tooth chipped.When she bit into it,liquid surged into her mouth."ICK!"She yelled."What did you put in these things?" "Ummm....I put alcohal and tobacco for a extra spice...."He said.Mai all the sudden wanted another bite.She ate the entire thing."must have another!"She said,and got another.Rex reached for one,But Mai hissed at him and he backed away."MAKE ANOTHER BATCH!!!"She screamed,eating the last up."But I don't remember the ingredients.........."Kaiba mumbled.Mai grabbed him by his shirt collar."I said MAKE ANOTHER BATCH!!!!!" Kaiba made a soldier salute and went into the kitchen."Okay....what did I use?"He asked himself."I cant remember what drugs and toxic drinks I used!!!" He just put PCP and XXX wine.He then added the normal cinnamon rolls ingredients. "Thier baking!!"He reported.Mai ran in,turned off the oven and ate them all raw."MORE!"She said.Kaiba was tired of this.It was getting way outta hand."NO!!"He said,not knowing what drunk/high people could do."I WONT MAKE ANOTHER BATCH!!!YOUR GETTING HIGH!YOU MIGHT DIE!NO!NO!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Mai wasen't expecting that.She lunged for his throat,but he grabbed her arm and threw her outside."You can come back in when your sane."He yelled. He heard her banging something against the door."Boy,Im scared."Rex said."I think Ill have some Kool-Aid." Kaiba rolled his eyes.Just then,Mai banged through the door.But she looked perfectly fine."Um...weren't you just madly insane a second ago?"Kaiba asked.Mai had a puzzled look on her face."Not that I remember."She said."I just remember being outside.I dont know why." Kaiba didn't wanna say why she was."Uh.....yeah,life is weird."He said."Whadda you say I make some....Cookies?" rex jumped up."Uh,let's just have some ice cream!Grand old store bought ice cream!" He was very aware about the dangers of Kaiba cooking anything. He remembered back when his grilled cheese sandwhiches tasted like 'They had come back from the grave.'As Bones put it.And they were.They were so NASTY. Rex got some ice cream outta the freezer."Who wants chocalate?"He asked.But then,he noticed that Kaiba and Mai weren't in the kitchen anymore."Uh,Guys?"He asked.No answer.He walked in the living room.He saw them....................................WATCHING A MOVIE TOGETHER!!!!!! Rex lunged forward."No way!Kaiba get away from her!!!"He said."Just because you cant get a girlfriend doesen't mean you have to start hitting on mine." Kaiba was hurt."But....I was just watching the Lion King!I had no idea she was there." Rex growled."Just put it this way."He said."DONT EVER SIT BY HER AGIAN!!!" Kaiba was fine with that.He thought she smelt bad.  
  
"You know what?"Joey said."This is getting outta hand!This game is evil!!!"Keith,Yugi and Tea exchanged glances."I show oyu an EVIL game."Said Keith.He pulled out a Quija board."W-What's that?"Yugi asked. "It's a game that's supposed to tap into the future."Said Keith."But I dont know if It really can.Let's try it." He got it out.He turned off the lights.Tea lit some candles and the put the candles around the board. "Okay."Joey said."Ill ask it the first question.Let's make it a test.Um...Is My hair Blonde?"He asked the board.Joey placed his hand on the peice.It moved to yes."EERIE!!!!!"He said. "Let me try a HARD question."Yugi said.He put his hand on the peice."How many duels have I won?" The peice moved over to the 1,then the 2,then the three."It's right!I have won 123 duels."He said.Everyone was evry convinced it worked. "Okay,Um.........Who will win on the T.V show tonight?"Tea asked it.It moved the the J,then the O,then the E,then the Y."Yes!"Joey said,only to be shushed. "Okay..."Keith said."Um......Is Yugi really queer?" The Quija moved over to the yes."Uh!"Yugi said."I am NOT queer!I luv Tea!!!" "Okay,then Is he bisexual?"Keith reasked.The peice stayed on the yes."Why me?"Bugi asked. "Your turn Yug."Joey said."Ask it something really hard or farfetched like,ask it if Weevil loves Tea!!!!" Yugi nodded and placed his hand on the peice."Does Weevil love Tea?"He asked.The peice moved over to the no.Tea growled.She knew that she could change all that."I can make him like me!"She said."Ill ask the board about that!"She placed her hand on it."Will Weevil end UP liking me?"She asked it.But before it could start to move,they heard a crash.Tea removed her hand from the peice."What was that?"She asked. They all went outside.There was a man standing there with a cupboard fallen on his foot.He was screeching.IOt had crushed his foot."Poor man."Said Yugi."But who cares.We dont even know him.Let's go in and tell stories." So they did."Um..let's tell an IMPOSSIBLE story."Said Joey.Everybody liked impossible stories.Even me.Even Keith. "Okay..once,a man found Tea anf fell in love with her!!!"Said Joey.Tea was crushed."But Yugi..."She said "Yugi doesen't count."said Keith."Bisexual,remember?" Tea was mad.She stood up,ripping her skirt.."Nice ones."said bugi.Tea slapped him out.Joey laughed.She slapped him,but not hard enough to make him almost die."Okay."She said to Keith."Do you want some?" Keith had been asked this question before,but on a diffrent topic."Uh,Yes."He said.Tea smacked him."You did it wrong!!!"said Keith."It's supposed to feel GOOD,not hurty." "Hurty's not a real word. "......" "Im going to leave here!!"said Tea."Im going to go and see Pegusas,and HE'LL help me fall in love!!!" Everyone(Except Yugi,who was knocked out)laughed.Yugi woke up."What about Pegusas?"He asked."I want him to be my lover." Everyone laughed even harder."Im gonna go see him and he can find me someone."She said.She stormed outta the room.They watched her call the limo driver and have him drive her."She's nuts."Said Keith."Pegusas wont help." Yugi was sad."Dont insult my dear dear Pegusas." Everyone laughed again. "I think I want some oysters."Keith said."But Id better not because hotel oysters are ALWAYS rotten.I dont like rotten oysters.So how about we just order a cake?With a stripper?" Joey shook his head."The cakes fine but NOT the stripper."He said.Keith was sad. Joey ordered a cake.Bugi was watching a man out the window."Yugi,uh....thats Tristan."said Joey.Yugi still stared longingly."Then,since he's my friend he'll be my man!!" He yelled to Tristan out the window. "HEY TRISTAN!!!!WANNA BE MY LOVER!!!?!" Tristan,who was carriying flowers to his own house(for his mother I suspect)Eye's widened,he dropped the flowers and he ran. Bugi was mad."I NEEDA LOVER!"He said. "I NEEDA GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Keith screamed,putting so many exclamation points into it I cant count them(Bummer.) But nobody liked Keith because he cheated with at least seven people at a time.Poor Poor people he cheated on. Poor Poor Keith. "I needa....a....cake."Joey said."And here it is." He took a big handful outta the cake. "Put that back."Yugi lectured.Joey spat it out back onto the cake.They had to order another one.AH.  
  
"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!AHAHAHAHAH!"Bones screamed."No more,No it's this way or no it's that way,now we're at the castle and I CAN HAVE A BREAK!!!!" They walked up to the door.A guard stood by it.It was Kemo,a pinchfaced,ugly brown pointy headed dude. "Hello!!!"Weevil said.Kemo said nothing. "He's like a STATUE."said Mokuba."Should we wake him up?" Bones took out a permanent marker and scribbled on his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!"Kemo asked.Bones jumped off,alarmed.When Kemo saw Bones's face he freaked."AH!!A ZOMBIE!GO RIGHT IN MR.ZOMBIE WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!oh,hi Mokuba." Mokuba waved."Our friend Mr.Zombieguy says that if you don't let us see Pegusas ASAP,then he'll disembowl you." Kemo let them in."Just as soon as he's done with this one girl that came in."He said. They walked into Pegusas's living room.As soon as Weevil saw who was on the couch,he freaked."TEA!!!!" He screamed.Tea looked over."Hi Weevil!!!"She said,pushing Moe Moe and Bones outta the way. "Hello."Weevil croaked. "IM ABOUT TO SEE PEGUSAS!!!!"She screamed. "Good for you..." "What are you doing?" "askin' him something." "Im asking him to help me find a man!!How about you?" "None of your buisness." "Oh,I guess it isn't." "E-hem!!!!"Bones said."Your so rude,um.....well,I cant thiink of any insults but your RUDE." Tea looked down."Shut up."She said."I never liked you." Bones kicked her in the shin. "OWAHHHHHHHH!!!!"She screamed.Wee and Moe Moe laughed at stupid Tea."That wasen't funny!!!"She said."You just wait!!When I ask him how to attract someone,oh man your dead!!!" Weevil blinked."If your settled on me,you might as well get unsettled because I want someone pretty." Bones and Mokuba burst out laughing.Tea said nothing."If I insult him,then he'll SURELY never like me,but some boys like the mean ones." So she decided to get mean. "How yeah?"She said."At least Im not a nerd that talks like a rusty gate latch and has a nerdy haircut and doesen't know anything!!!" Weevil was sad."Oh how sad."He said."And just when I was at the peak of my times.I knew you were a horrid b*tch,but I didn't know that much." Tea was sad.She went and sat on the couch.Wee felt very very bad."You know."Mokuba said."That was REALLY bad to say to girl." Weevil was very sad."I dont care."He said."She's ugly,and she's like,AVERAGE.What rich guy like me wants to date someone average in looks and money?" "YOU KNOW WHAT???!!!I HAVE A CRUSH ON THE POOREST GIRL IN MY OLD CLASS!!!!"Mokuba screamed.That had been his last straw.Weevil blinked."Oh my god."He said."Whats her budget?" "her dad gets 5 dollars a week." "What about her mother?" "She dont work." Mokuba had proven something."But,Im still gonna insult her all I want.Shes ugly." Bones was trying to make her feel better by dancing."Bones,that's not working if you haven't noticed."Weevil said.Bones sat on the couch by Tea."Get away you skull faced little freak."Tea said.Bones was sad."You called me a name!!!"He said.Tea nodded."I knew you were dumb but not like this."She said.This was the worst insult ever to him.He began to cry. Mokuba laughed."Ha ha."He said.He moved back onto Wee. "Okay."Mokuba said."If you go on a date with her,then Ill stop bugging you."He said.Weevil's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates."Go out?With her?But,l do suppose that you are rather annoying....Ill say yes next time she asks me." "NO!!!"Mokuba said."YOU ask her." Weevil,mumbling,slunk over to her."Uh,Tea?!"He asked.Tea's head shot up."What?!"She asked. "Uh,could you....you know....go out with me?"He asked.Tea's face brightened."Really?"She asked."You?With me?SURE!!!My praying worked!!" Weevil didn't wanna shatter her dreams,so he didn't say a word about Mokuba's deal with him.  
  
The Lion King was over."Gosh,I love that movie."said Rex."Whadda bout you Mai?Mai?"Mai was staring over at Kaiba.He was staring back and they both had desirable looks on thier face. "MAI!!"Rex said.Mai snapped out of it."What?What?"She asked."Um....Can you color with me?"He asked. "NO!iM NOT GONNA COLOR WITH YOU!!!"She snapped.Rex gasped. "But I will..........Uh.................lets go into the room."She said.She grabbed Rexie's arm and drug him up to one of the guest room.Rex got ready to strip off his vest,but she wasen't doing anything."Rex,we need to talk."She said."Okay....."Rex groaned.He sat down. "Rex,I keep thinking that...uh.....We need to uh....SPEND ALOT MORE TIME TOGETHER!!!!" She didn't intend to say that at first,but she coulden't get what she really wanted to say out."But we are together all DAY."Rex said."We're ALWAYS together.How much more COULD we be together?And NO,I wont sleep with you every night.So,what was it you REALLY wanted to say?"He asked. Mai ran out."Wait!Where are you going?"Rex asked. "Um,Im hungrey."She said.Rex could swear he heard her say,"Uh,yeah thats it,hungrey..."Under her breath. Rex walked out."Kaiba,where's Mai?"He yelled down.But when he looked down,Kaiba was gone outta the living room."huh?Kaiba loves T.V...."He said to himself.So he walked up to his room and knocked on the door."Hello?"He asked. "WHAT!!"He heard Kaiba snap.He thought he heard someone else in the room. "Uh,Where's Mai?"Rex asked. "Uh,she's...she went to the store.I think she said something about....getting you a present." Rex didn't buy that."I think Mai's in there with you."He said.Kaiba opened the door.He had lipstick all over his face.Rex gasped."HUH!!!"He said.He looked behind him.Mai was there.Her own lipstick was smeared all over her face.Rex was astonished."My own girlfriend?"He asked."Cheating on me?"He ran up the stairs.Mai looked after him."I KNEW I shoulden't have done this...."She grumbled."This is just terrible.Id better go tell him." She knew Rex was so sex-driven he'd let any girl he was mad at talk to him easily.She knocked on the door of the room that she heard him sobbing in."Uh,Rex,it's Mai."She said.Rex opened the door."Hello Mai!!!"He said.He looked perfect except for a wet face. "Rex,I needa talk to you."She said. "I know that part....."Rex sighed.Mai sat down."Okay,Rex,I....uh...wanna break up."She said.Rex gasped."But why?"He asked,in a teary voice."I love you!!!!" Mai was heartbroken."Well,I like Kaiba now....."She said.Rex was very very sad."Why are you breaking up with me for him?!"He asked."I told you Id give you all the money you needed,but Kaiba's so greedy he woulden't give a penny." "I know,I know,but it's not money that matters right now."She said."Sorry."She walked outta the room and left Rexie crying. She walked in with Kaiba."Okay."She said."Ive got it all sorted out."  
  
Kaiba didn't feel like kissing right now."I dont think Im in the mood."He said."I mean,you just CHEATED!How can I tell if you wont cheat on me?I mean,you didn't tell me you were still happiely together!!!!" Mai smiled."I cheated for YOU,right?"She asked.Kaiba hated to admit she had a point.They began to make out.Rexie was watching through the door. "Oh no."He said."My own girl.Or should I say EX girl.This is bad.But I wont be sad." A second after he said that,he burst into tears.He ran down into the living room.He turned on a movie.It was Walking With Dinosaurs.He coulden't stand to watch dinosaurs right now,though.He decided he would call home and say he was going.But as soon as he dialed the number,Mai came thumping down."What are you doing?"She asked."Why are you going home?" Rex put the phone down."Cuz Im sad that you cheated."He said.He didn't sound mad at all.But she could tell he felt like popping off her head and shoving it down the drain. But he felt like killing Kaiba even more. "Mai,how could you?"He asked."I thought you loved me.You acted like it.Thats kinda mean how you faked stuff." Mai walked out."Im tired of your crap."She said."I cheated on you.Haha.Big deal.Find someone else.I hate you.But not as a friend.Your still my best freind,right?" Rex laughed."HA!"He said,and walked up the stairs.  
  
Joey had eaten the most peices of cake.He was stuffed."Gee."He said."I wish I haden't have eaten all this stuff." Yugi was looking out the window and yelling out to the men,"Do you wanna be with me?"Most men just turned away.Either that or ran away.Keith pulled out his wallet."Look!"He said.Joey looked."A drivers license?COOL!!!"He said."Maybe you could drive me and Yugi to some places?" Keith didn't wanna say that he coulden't drive very well.It was a wonder he had passed the test."Uh...I guess I COULD drive us to the gameshow tonight..."He said."But Tea's not here.We would have to go on with 2 other people." Joey didn't have a problem."Aw Well."He said."It's going to be very fun!!!!Ive already picked out my suit and my hairstyle!" He obviously wanted a girlfriend.Yugi grumbled."If you want a girlfriend so badly,then why didn't you knock up Tea when she was here?"He asked.Joey was taken aback."Tea?NEVER!Shes my friend for one thing,and ugly!" Yugi didn't know about the last part.But Joey was right. "But I didn't bring a car..."Keif said."Ill hafta steal one.But I have plenty of experience in stealing things." Joey and Yugi stared at him."Well,I usta steal stuff like cheapy bottles of wine and go carts..."Keith mumbled.He didn't want them to know that his motorcycle had been stolen."But what about our horses?"Yugi asked."We can't just leave them here!!" Keith didn't know about that.Wheezer sucked pretty bad."Uh,I don't know.Im leaving mine behind.If Joey wants to take Harley,let him."Joey thought.He never really liked horses,because he thought they were scary,but they were pretty neat.He finally decided. "I think Ill leave him here."He said."Or,ride him to some homeless person and let the homeless person have him." But when he looked outside,both horses were gone."And,I guess that's already happened..."He said.He wasen't sad at all. Yugi was looking at a scorpian in a cage,and shuddering."Whadda you doing that for?"Joey asked. "Because Im scared of scorpians."Bugi replied. "Then why are you looking at one?" "Because they ask you what your afriad of." "Why not lie?" "...." Joey decided that Yugi was stupid."IM not scared of anything."He said."I could just BARGE right through a haunted house and not be scared." "But you could be dead."Keif said."Well,ghosts only harm you mentally."Joey said."I might be crazy as a loon,but not scared." Yugi and Keith exchanged glances."Hey Ive got a dinosaur toy."Yugi said."Wanna play with it?"He grabbed it outta his backpack.It was a very moony-eyed Dino,and Rex haden't wanted it because it was too cute.He had given it to Yugi."Let me see that!!!"Keith said.He looked at it for a minute then popped it's head off."My dinosaur!!!!"Bugi cried."How could you hurt him?" Keith began popping off it's limbs one by one.Soon,it was just a body.Bugi was histerical."But my good friend Rex gave that to me!!!" "Rex isn't your good friend."Joey said."I heard him say that you were a queer and he hated you." Yugi stopped crying."Alright then."He said."I dont like Rex much either.He talks to funny." Joey turned on the T.V.The football game was on."Wow!"He said."I want to watch this!" But then,the channel changed.He turned around and saw Keith with the remote."Hey!"He said."I was watchin' this box that can make you fat first!!" "It's...called a T.V Joey."Said Yugi. "Oh.I guess takin' Marajuana made me dumb.*snort*" "No surprise..."Keith mumbled,and flipped the channel back to Joey's football.Joey watched it."YAY!"He said."Rameriz is winning!!!!" Yugi or Keith had no idea what he was talking about."Uh,how about we go and...get ice cream?"Keith asked. "After the games over." "How long does it have left?" "3 hours." Keith was sad.He sat down on the couch and fumbled with a pipe cleaner for about 15 minutes.He looked up to see what Yugi was doing.Yugi was playing Legos,and looked like he was having alot of fun doing it. "Can I play too?"He asked. "No."Bugi answered."It's a one player game." Keith saw that he was playing Lego soccer and kept changing sides and chanting,"Youll never beat me!Wahahahaha!!!" Keith rolled his eyes and decided to watch the game with Joey. "Dont you have somewhere to be?"Joey asked,obivously annoyed. "No.Why do you ask?" "Because I want you away from ME." Keith didn't listen."Hey,I was just demanding something."Joey said."If you dont wanna listen,well then we cant watch football!"He turned the T.V. off. "Ha-Ah!"Keith said."You just turned your own favorite show off." Joey hated to admit that he was right."Well guess what."He said."Now we have to watch Barney." Keith was happy."I like Barney."He said."I used to have to watch it with Bones constantly." So Joey flipped the channel to Pokemon.Keith almost melted.  
  
Bones,Mokuba,Tea and Weevil were in the back of a limosuine searching for a resturant."Um,that's decent."Tea said,pointing to a Don Pablos.Weevil shook his head.Because he didn't really like her,he didn't wanna take her somewhere as fancy as the Revolving Restrant,but he didn't wanna take her somewhere as cheap as Don Pablos Either.Bones whispered something in his ear."Uh,lets go to a chinese resturant."He said."And just order anything you like;Im not a tightwad like Kaiba." Tea laughed and ordered the limo driver to a stop.They walked in.It was pretty.Weevil cursed at himself inside his head. Mokuba scribbled a note to Weevil so that Tea would not hear.It said,  
  
Why did you get this fancy when it's a fake date?  
  
"I didn't know!!!!"Weevil whispered.A chinese woman walked up."Hello."She said."Ill guide you to your table.And we have a ballpit for children,if you wanna leave the little ones there." Bones and Mokuba exchanged glances."Sure."Weevil said."They'd LOVE to go."Bones and Mokuba grumbled and followed the woman.Soon,they were guided to there seat.Weevil decided to pretend that he didn't have much money."Oh rats!!"He said."I meant to put 100,000 in here,but I accidently only put 100.So,we have to eat cheaper." Tea leaned over and looked in."Do you need a new perscription?"She asked."There's alot more then 100,000 in here!" Weevil grumbled."I guess I do!"He faked. A woman came and took thier order.Weevil wasen't talking to Tea."Why aren't you talking?"Tea asked."I thought youd be talking after hiding your love for me after a long time." Weevil almost broke his secret right then,but hushed himself up."Uh......................I justa......I have a....sore throat!"He said,slopping a lie together. "Oh."Tea said."But when I have a sore throat I still talk." "Well,my..a...............I just dont like to talk." Tea nodded and thier food came.Weevil had only ordered a coke."Id think youd order a lot more on our first date."Tea said.That was almost Weevil's last button."I DONT LIKE....Chinese Food." Tea nodded.She doused her shrimp in salt."UGH."Weevil said."You just dumped like that whole thing on your food.Your gonna get fat,and youll be a hog,just llike Rex's mother." Tea pretended like she haden't heard that."Rex's mother is nice."She said. "No,she's a hore.A prostutut." Tea crumpled up her face."Oh look."She said.They have flowers painted on thier walls.Id love that.Id-" Weevil stopped paying attention.He saw a strange spice on the table.He decided to give it a try.He put some in his mouth.It was so hot he had to drink his entire coke."Great."He said."I wanted that." He didn't wanna pay anymore on a phony date. "Uh,Im gonna go see Bones and Mokuba,and you just...eat." Tea nodded,but did think this was wierd.Weevil walked into the playroom.Bones and Mokuba weren't even inside the ball pit."Those balls are hard!!!!!!"said Mokuba."Bones threw one and KAPOW!!!It hurt!!" "Ha ha!"Weevil said. He heard a baby get it's head cracked open by one."Geez,thats unsafe."He said.He just dodged one that a baby threw. Tea walked out."Hi."She said."Why did you just leave me in there?" That was Weevil's last straw."I DONT LIKE YOU!!!!I ONLY WENT ON THIS DATE BECAUSE OF A DEAL MOKUBA MADE ME!!!!"He screeched."NOW COULD WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE CASTLE AND FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED?" Tea was hurt.Weevil had said that in front of his fans.A girl caustiously walked up to him."Autograph?"She asked. He asked her name.Then he jotted down: im gonna kill you while your in bed tonight.-Weevil Underwood The girl brought the autograph to her mother.The woman walked out."Nice way to say it was fake."said Bones. Weevil shrugged."I know." Tea didn't even look sad."Your not sad?"Weevil asked. "No.I expected it."Tea said. "Darn."Weevil muttered.Bones was playing with something on the ground.Mokuba walked over."What is that?"He asked. "It's a toy truck I found."Bones said."But it's paint is all scratched.And that really doesen't matter,because Im just playing with it." He rolled it across the ground and made car noises. Mokuba wanted to play with the car."I want to play with that."He said."You dont deserve it." Bones was sad."Well,I found it first so you have to wait your turn or find your own." Mokuba didn't wanna do either."I wanna play with THAT one."He said."So give it to me right now.Im bigger and stronger then you,so I could beat you up whenever I wanted." Bones obviously wasen't afriad."Go and....suck an egg."He said."I was playing with this car first,and you cant just barge up and take it.thats not right.Its not right to steal.Bones doesent like people who steal." He kept making car noises."You know what?"Mokuba asked."I dont CARE what you like." Bones ignored him. "Ill teach you to ignore me!!!!"Mokuba said.He grabbed the car away from Bones. "Hey,thats mine!!!!"said Bones."If you dont give it back,Ill crack your shin in half!!!!" Mokuba ran into the ball pit.Bones didn't want too,but anything for his car.He jumped in.He dodged several balls that Mokuba threw."Ha-Ah."He said."You cant even hit me."He threw one at Mokuba,but Mokuba caught it."Next time,ill crush your car with one!!"He said.Bones thought."You woulden't."He said."Because you like it too." "JUST WATCH ME!"Mokuba exclaimed,and crushed the toy car."My car!"Bones said."I didn't like what you just did to me." "Like I said I dont care what you like." Bones growled.He chunked a ball at Moe Moe with all his might.Mokuba caught it and threw it right back.The ball soared right through the middle of Bones's hair. "That was close."He said.He went outta the ball pit.He didn't wanna die. But he didn't see the ball that Mokuba threw at him from behind.It hit him in the back of the head.He fell down."AHHHH!"He screamed."That hurt!!!!" He began to cry.Mokuba laughed."Hahahahahaahaha!!!!!"He said."Look at the crybaby." Bones threw some dirt in Moe Moe's eyes,and Mokuba began to cry too. Weevil heard and walked over."What in the world is going on?"He asked. "Mokuba hit me in the head with a ball!!!!!!!"Bones cried."And now I have a hurty head!" "Well Bones threw dirt in my eyes!!!"Mokuba whined. Weevil was confused."How did this get started?"He asked. "Well,Mokuba took away my toy car and then started to throw balls at me."Bones said. Weevil wasen't mad,but he remebered a long time ago Kaiba had said to dicipline him proplerly if he ever did anything bad. "Uh....You....How does Kaiba make you get diciplined?" "He makes me stay in my room." "Then when we get to Pegusas's castle again,youll go to your guest room." Mokuba grumbled.  
  
When Mai came up,Rex was singing.He stopped."Oh,hello Mai."He said."Im singing a song called Lots of Happy Moos.Wanna join?"Mai knew that she couldent sing."Uh...No thanks."She said."I wanted to tell you I made cookies." Rex threw her his guitar and ran out.Kaiba came up."Why are you touching what he touched?"He asked."Thats nasty." He had a messed up brain."What are you on?"Mai asked."I was about to put it down."She put it down. But she did have to admit that Kaiba was alot more boring then Rex. "Uh....lets go have cookies."They walked downstairs.Rexie had eaten all of the cookies already."Im so sorry!!!"He said,not directing that at Kaiba.He hated his once best friend now. "Ill just make some more."Mai said."But Rex cant have any." Rexie made a sad face."Please?I only ate them all because I was lonley." Mai didn't know why he would be lonley."And why were you lonley?"She asked.Rex thought."Um...because now I dont have a girlfriend."He said. "Well,Ive gotta admit Kaiba's a little more boring then you,but still it was really hard for me to love you conserdering we were best friends before our relationship." Rex haden't felt that way at all."I was never bored with us!"He said."Heck,I still love you now!!" Mai and Kaiba walked out,and left Rex sitting on the couch.Rexie was heartbroken.He decided to call the one person who made every feel better and was a very positive person.He decided to call Bones.He picked up his cell phone and dialed Bones's number.It rang a couple of times."Hello?"said a voice on the end of the line."Look,Im kinda busy so....." "BONES!It's me,Rex!!" "Oh Hi Rex,I didn't know,I got the caller ID off boss's cellphone......So,what's the problem?" "Well,Me and Mai broke up."He said. "And you want me too......?" "I want you to talk some since into Mai."He coulden't see Bones's face,but he could tell he was startled."Uh,I think that's where youll have to take care of it."He said."But if your not absolutly sure,then when Im back tomorrow,or the next day consedering Weevil and Mokuba are whiners,then Ill talk to her." Rex was happy.He had already decided that he woulden't even try."So have you seen Peguasas yet?"He asked. "No.We're in his castle right now." "Oh.And tonight at 7:00,Joey,Yugi,and Bandit Keith will be on the Gameshow Truth or Dare.I cant wait to see Joey fall into a pit of scorpians or fall into stingray infested water!!!!" Bones laughed wryley."Uh,Im gonna go now..............................."He said,and hung up.This made Rex terribly sad.Just when he was getting into a decent conversation.And he thought Bones would actually HELP him. He turned on a movie.It was his favorite,The Muppets on Treasure Island."Oh Boy."He said. Mai and Kaiba walked down."Whadda you doing watching THIS?"Kaiba asked."This is dumb.I watched it with Mokuba and Bones once.Not even THEY liked it." Rex coulden't tolerate Kaiba any more.He chunked a coaster at him. "AWWWW!"Kaiba screeched.The coaster had hit him in....that place. Mai and Rex both laughed."MAI!!!QUIT LAUGHIING AT ME AND HELP ME UP!!!!" Rex hit him in the nuts again,and again and again.Him and Mai kept laughing,until Mai realized he was in serious pain.She slapped REXIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"Rex exclaimed.Kaiba began to bawl and ran up into his room. Rexie pouted out his lip."You hurt Rex!!"He said. "I dont care!!"Mai said."Your a fat ugly slob with no purpose in your life!!!!" "I have a purpose!!!"He said."It's to uh.....um......DELIVER to you women!!!"Mai shrugged."I guess your right."She said. Rex nodded."Because Im always right and YOUR A SCAG!!!"He stepped on her foot. She didn't even move."And that's the best you can do?"She asked.She took the tall pointy heel of her high heeled shoe and stomped on Rex's foot.She grinded it into it. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"R exie yelled,certain that he heard a crack.Mai lifted her heel from his foot.Rexie peeled off his sock and shoe.It was all purple."You b*tch."He said."I could sue you so bad.....I could hire the best lawyer around.Im rich.And your so poor that you coulden't even get a lawyer.I think Ill call mine right now." He picked up his cell phone."NO!!!"Mai yelled."We're so poor that we coulden't afford it!!!" "But you deserve it!!!!" Mai stuck her big nose up into the air."Ill have Kaiba pay."She said.Rexie put down his phone. "Now I have an advantage against you."She said. Rexie got so sad,he ran upstairs and decided to join Kaiba in crying.Mai ran upstairs."Rex,whats wrong?"She asked. "Whats Wrong?WHATS WRONG?!"He sobbed."You just all the sudden dumped me and crunched my foot and said horrible,terrible things!!" Mai realized this was true."I guess your right."She said."Im very sorry.But Im even more sorry for Kaiba.Kaiba,lets make out." Her and Kaiba began making out.Kaiba was making the groans louder,just to make Rexie jealous. Rexie decided that he didn't like being tormented anymore.So he grabbed a knife and.........began cutting himself.Mai looked up from her making out."Rex?!"She asked."Quit that!It's considered a mental illness!!!" Rex cut himself harder and faster.Mai grabbed the knife away,took Kaiba's jacket off and began to soak up Rex's blood."You need a mental doctor!!!"Mai said.She put Iodine on the cuts."ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"Rexie screamed."Get it off Get it off Get it off Get It OFF!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba was shreaking becausxe his jacket was getting stained."SHUT UP!!!!"Mai screamed.They both froze."Rex,your acting like a child and Kaiba,your acting like an INFANT!!!!!!!!!" She put bandages on Rexie's cuts and gave Kaiba his jacket back."But I cant put this on."He complained."Rex bled on it." Mai gave him a windbreaker that belonged to Mokuba. "I cant fit in this!!!!"He said."And if I tried,Id rip the seams and Mokuba would be mad.This is his favorite Pikachu windbreaker." Mai just stopped caring about his jacket.  
  
Joey,Keith and Yugi were getting ready for the gameshow."Oh,Im nervous."Joey said."Ive never been on T.V before.I hope Ill be famous." Keith rolled his eyes."Its nothing.Ive been on T.V when I battled Pegusas for the first time." Joey wasen't so sure.He already had his tuxedo on,but it didn't make him look anymore handsome because that's impossible.He combed his hair back."How do I look?"He asked.Yugi and Keith burst out laughing."HA-AH-HA- AH-HA!!"Yugi said."You look so stupid." he looked up at the clock."Weve got a whole 15 minutes to get there!!!Call the limo driver right now!!"He said.Keith nodded and dialed.Joey put on a whitestrip,even though he didn't need it for the teeth or breath. Keith was wearing his same clothes because he was considered the most handsome man alive in TIME magazine,and he thought he'd look good with anything on.Even Joey's tuxedo.(Just a little joke.) Keith put away his cell phone."He's on his way."He said."Im gonna go and......a.........shave." He walked into the bathroom.He decided to play a little trick on Joey."A leprachaun!!!!!!!!"He shouted.Joey ran in."Where?Where?"He asked.But he saw nothing."You trickster,You'll see.Ill laugh so hard whenever you cant complete a dare because your too chicken." Soon,Bugi called out the driver was there and They walked downstairs.Joey tripped and fell down the stairs,tearing his tuxedo and messing his hair.When he got up,he was a mess."Oh no."He said."Now Im all messy for the show tonight.I guess Ill just hafta wear my undershirt." He took the tuxedo off and his undershirt was now in view.When he tried to stand up,he found it hard. "Ow."He said."That didn't feel too good." He pulled himself to his feet.He was goggly.He felt like jumping like a deer.He had knocked himself temperarly insane. They walked into the limo."To the Truth or Dare studio,please."said Yugi.but the driver just laughed."There?Thats clear outta state!!!"He said. Joey gasped.They had sighned up without seeing which city it was in!!!!!!!!! "Uh.........maybe we could go to......................Texas Billards?"Keith asked.Joey shook his head.He felt stupid. "Lets just go back inside."He said.He walked up the stairs.He found it hard because he was still in the pain from falling before. "I need the gold at the end of the rainbow."He said."Then I woulden't hafta sign up for things like that." They went into the hotel and turned on the T.V. When he clicked it on,he saw a familer face.The Limo driver!!!! "guys,come here!!!!"He said."That limo driver was on America's most Wanted!!!" Keith and Yugi ran up. "If we had been in that car one second later he would have kidnapped us and sold us!!!!!"Joey said.Yugi swooned and fainted.Keith almost did,but caught himself."I wish that Kaiba,Rex,Weevil or Mai were here......"He said."They used to be spys.They could kick butt.Then,maybe I woulden't feel so terrified." That gave Joey an idea."That's it!!!!!"He said."If we can become spys,we can soon get enough paychecks to FLY on a plane to the end of the rainbow." Yugi woke up."Are you crazy,Joey?"He asked."You cant just tell a plane,'Fly to the end of the rainbow!!'its crazy!!" Joey frowned."We can fly to the closest city."He said."Then we can just walk from there..." Keith regognized one serious flaw."Joey!!!!we cant possibly find Lakeside,the city where Spy Headquarters is located!!!" Joey knew the way by heart."We can walk.I know the way by heart."He said."If youd just be cooperative,then we could get there quick." Keith and Yugi agreed."OK."said Yugi."But if Agent Bills still the leader there,get your assignments done when he asks and then hell be nice.But one day off and he'll fire you." Joey knew the terms and conditions,he just wanted that money so bad.He thought of getting the gold,and hed get the correct amount from being a spy real soon because spys got paid alot. "Who cares."He concluded."Im gonna get the gold." Keith rolled his eyes.Or,you could TELL because you cant see his eyes. "Thats piffle."He said."Theres no gold,Im just here because I need friends." Joey turned it to the homemaking channel.After watching for a long time,he got so tired he had to go to sleep. And his dreams were terrible. When he sprung awake in the middle of the night,he knew he had to get to spy headquarters as fast as he could.He just had too.All his dreams were about murderers and Yugi. They were about Yugi's queerness.He couldent beleive that his best friend was bisexual!!Like Olivia Newton Jhon!!!he shuddered.But what he saw Keith doing in the floor made him even more scared.He was.............PLAYIJNG VIDEO GAMES!! "Comn,you freak!!"He was saying to the character. "Keith?"Joey asked."WHY are you up at 2:00 in the morning playing VIDEO GAMES!?" He heard Bugi let out a snore."Shut up!!"He yelled.Bugi's snoring ceased. "I playing for this."Keith said.The turned around and showed Joey something.It was a big....fluffy...white.....CHINCHILLA!! "AWWWW!!!"Joey said."Whered you find that cute cute chinchilla?"Joey asked. "I found it under the bed."said Keith,in a whisper."Why are you whispering?"Joey asked. "So this chinchilla wont wake up and kill me."He answered. Joey nodded,but knew he was mad. Yugi snored."SHUT UP!%^*&%*!!!"Keith yelled.Yugi rolled over and started to drool. Joey started to drool.Keith thought they were all nutzo.  
  
Pegusas walked into the dining room,with Lilly at his side."What do you need?"He asked."Well,We have come to ask you a question."said Weevil."Is there really gold at the end of the rainbow?" Pegusas just stood there."Well How should I know?"He asked."I dont know how that rumor about me being wise happened.But Im not.Im stupid.Ask Lilly." Lilly saw Bones and Mokuba."Is that you Bones?The one who got beaten up?"She asked.Bones nodded,embarresed as heck. "And Mokuba,the one who was trying to wake up Kaiba?And from T.V?"Mokuba nodded. "And I saw You,Weevil,on T.V.The celebrity thats a big snob,and on the Teen Choice awards you said something so greedy but you still won?I remember you.Who couldent." Weevil liked her knowing who he was,because who didn't? "I guess we have no point here...."said Tea.Lilly looked at her."And you must be Weevil's girlfriend."She said.Weevil was shocked."NO way."He said."I have no girlfriend.Im single.But I wont stay that way for long,consedering Mai broke up with Rex!!She promised me she'd get together with me after Rex because she likes me." "Ive got some bad news...."said Bones."She's with Kaiba now." Wee almost died. "You know what?I want outta here."said Mokuba."It;s too colorful.The colors hurt my eyes." Lilly seemed sad."First,treat yourself to a meal,please."She said.They agreed.Mokuba and Bones dived for the cookies.They shoved them in thier mouths.Bones coulden't eat very much usually,but decided if he stopped then he'd die(I dont know why). Soon,Moe Moe was all full."Im done."He said."If I eat another cookie Ill burst." Bones kept shoving things in his mouth."Are you trying to get rid of your resemblence to a skeleton?"Mokuba asked. Bones nodded."I dont need it anymore."He said.Soon,Weevil and Tea were also full.But Bones kept eating. Mokuba was awed."He's younger then us yet can eat more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He said."What's up with that?" Soon,he got his answer.Bones couldent.He had overeaten.He puked everywhere. "That was.....very relieving."Bones said.He tried to grab another cookie but Pegasus swiped the tray away."Whyd you do that?"Bones asked.  
  
"Because I want them."Pegasus said.He ate every one.Bones looked at him with an evil look in his eye. He grabbed a tin plate with surrated edges. "BLADE RINGS!!"He said,and threw it at Pegusas. Pegusas dodged it."How about you....spend the night here?"Lilly asked."Ive prepared rooms for all of you." Bones and Moe Moe were very very tired,from eating cookies.She guided them to thier rooms.They were sharing one,but it had two beds in it.Bones jumped on one that had clouds on the sheets,and Mokuba's had chinchillas."You know,I hate chinchillas."said Mokuba."You wanna trade?" But Bonesy said nofin."What are you doing?"Mokuba asked.Bonesy was playing with a car.He was making noiseys. Mokuba didn't have nothing to say. Meanwhile,Weevil and Tea decided to share a room but not a bed."I get the bed."Said Weevil."Im the one that goes through alot."Tea agreed,becasue she though if she ever disagreed then he'd never like her.She was in bad need of advice."Im gonna go and change into my pajamas."Said Weevil.He walked into the bathroom.Tea was sleeping on the fold'out sofa.Lilly had already fixed it up for her.She stared around the beautiful room.She noticed a picture up on the wall,the very same picture that was hung all over the castle.A picture of Cynthia.She didn't know why this didn't bother Lilly,she must have been a very understanding person!Pegasus had lost Cynthia on thier wedding day.She had been shot.He tried to perform several seances,but he always was stopped by Croquet or Kemo saying it was wrong. Weevil came out."Go change,Its not very comfratable sleeping in normal clothes."He ordered."NO longeries or suggestive stuff." Tea nodded,but in her head was thinking,'RATS!!!' Weevil saw the picture of Cynthia,and decided to be naughty.He took a black permanent marker and stood on the bed.He marked a mustache and a beard on her.He marked acne,too.Tea came out in a longerie."WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LONGERIES?!"Weevil ekclaimed.Tea walked over to the couch-bed."Quit fussing.This is the only gowns Cynthia had.I think Pegasus is just a horny old man." Weevil threw her a very long shirt."Put this on over that."He said."Im not sleeping in a room with a someone in a longerie becasue it makes me exited!!!" Tea didn't know what he meant,she didn't even get the jist of it."Well,you should be because Ive gotten up tickets to the opera!!!!" Weevil rolled his eyes."Not THAt kind of exited."He said."Which I dont know why I am because I dont like you very much."He rolled over. Tea sighed.She heard Mokuba and Bones squealing."SHUT UP!"She yelled through the wall.Moe Moe came in."WE DONT WANNA GO TO BED!!!!!!!!!!"He screamed at the top of his lungs,causing Pegasus to walk in.He saw the picture on the wall."CYNTHIA'S PICTURE!!!!!"He screached."WHO DID THIS??!!!" Weevil knew Pegusas would beleive anything,so he slipped a black marker in the mouse's mouth."CLEO!!!"Pegusas yelled."My own mouse!!!" He then carefully inspected the marker on the picture."Wait.."He said."Cleo has a RoseArt marker.This is a Sharpe." Weevil beckoned to Mokuba.Mokuba walked over."What?"He asked.Weevil shoved the marker into Mokuba's hand.Pegusas saw Mokuba with the marker."MOKUBA!!!!"He said."Of all people,YOU,nice YOU,would scribble on My beloved's face!!!"  
  
Mokuba was shocked,and mad at Weevil."I didin't do this!!!"He said."Weevil shoved his dirty marker in my hand.See,It had Weevil's name on it!!!" Pegasus took this into consederation.But he wasent mad.He ripped the picture outta its frame and replaced it with another."G'night."He said. As soon as he walked out,Mokuba knocked Wee out. 


	3. Chapter 13please remember,REVIEW IT!

Part two chapter 13  
  
  
  
Rexie was listening to his jukebox and was singing along.Mai came in."Could you keep it down?"She asked."Im trying to make out."She slammed the door and walked out.Rex gave the most pitiful look he could muster and turned it off.He trudged down the stairs."I need a popsicle."He said to himself and went into the kitchen.On my guess he had some mental problems because he had an imaginary friend.It was a baby T-Rex imaginary friend named Crusher."Do you want one too Crusher?"He asked.He tried to hand a popsicle to him,but it just fell to the ground."oh....."He groaned."Now I have no friends,and Im single.Rex Raptor being single isn't right.Ive got an idea!!Ill go down to the Kareoke bar and try to attract someone!" He grabbed'Crusher'and went all the way downstairs."Hey Mai,Kaiba!!!Wanna go to the Kareoke bar with me to attract someone?"They stopped in mid makeout."Sure!!!"Mai said."But I dont think youll get one.Good looks,Money and a singing voice dont attract women." "Whatever."Rex grumbled.It had attracted Mai!!He walked out the door.being 15,he had a learners permit.But there wasen't a licensed driver.He decided that Kaiba could be,consediring he was 18."KAIBA!!"He yelled.Kaiba and Mai walked out."Can you drive,or be my licensed driver?"He asked.Kaiba nodded.Him and Mai got in the back of Rex's van.He could have gotten a gold Mersades,but he liked the burgandy van instead because it was big enough for his junk.His only problem he had was parellel parking.He backed outta the driveway,hitting the neighbor's car."SORRY!!"He yelled,and threw 2 million dollars into thier front lawn.The family didn't need it,though becasue this was a rich neighborhood.Rex drove down the street,speeding.Kaiba got tired of this."Pull over,right there."He said.Rex did as he was told,but parked crooked.Kaiba and him traded places.Kaiba drove perfectly,so they had nothing to worry about. Mai decided to try and start up a conversation with Rex,but she knew it6 would be hard because he was piping mad."Um....It's a nice night,isn't it?"She asked.Rex grunted. "Uh,wanna....do you wanna...play a game?"She asked.Another grunt,which meant no. "GEEZ,WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME!!!!!?"She screamed into his face.Rexie coulden't beleive she didn't know. "BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!!U.U!!!" He screamed."Oh....."Mai said."I guess that's a perfect reason....."She decided not to try and talk to him.Soon, Kaiba stopped."Are we there yet?"Rexie asked.Kaiba shook his head."No,we're at Pegasus's castle.I wanna pick up Mokuba,Bones and Weevil.I dont trust Weevil with them.Rex,could you go in?I really hate Pegasus." Rex nodded.Mai thought about following him,but decided not to.He stomped up to the castle entrance.He knocked on the knocker.The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen answered the door."Hello,your Rex Raptor!!!"She said."You must be here for the others!!!" Rex nodded.She let him in."My name is Lilly."She said."Report to me if you need anything."She led Rex to Bones and Mokuba's room.They were asleep,so Rex thought of the cruelist way ever to wake them up.He blew an airhorn."DAH!!"They both screamed,and woke up."What the h*ll was that?"Mokuba asked.Rex held up his airhorn."Kaiba's gonna take us home."said Rex."So get up." They went into the bathroom to change into normal clothes,while Rex went to get Weevil.He saw Wee was sitting up in bed,flipping channels.He saw a girl asleep on a foldy couch."Weevil?"He asked."Whose that?"Weevil was surprised to see Rex."Oh,hello Rex."He said."That's just Tea." Rex almost burst out laughing."You finally furfilled her dreams?"He asked.Weevil had no idea what he was talking about.Then,he remembered that Tea had a huge crush on him."No!!"Weevil shouted."She was here when we came!!I would never...UGH!!" "watever." Rex thought,and blew his airhorn."Hey Tea,Weevils leaving."He said."So bye." Tea got up."I wanna go too!!I have no place to be!!"She said.Rex had no choice."Oh,fine.But you hafta take it up with Kaiba first." They walked out to the car,and Bones and Mokuba were already out there."Tea got in the car between Rex and Wee! "Ive heard you broke up with Mai!"She said.Rexie groaned. Mai felt terrible."I WANNA SIT UP FRONT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mokuba yelled.But Bones was up front."Too bad so sad."He said. Moe Moe thought."If you let me sit there,Ill make it worth your while."He said.Bones didn't listen. Mokuba whined."seto,make Bones get outta the front seat!!!!!!!"He said,as Kaiba started up the car. "This is Rex's car,not mine."He said."Youll hafta take it up with him." Mokuba knew Rex didn't like him very much,so left it alone. Rexie wanted to impress Mai,so he took out his instrument.It was a clarinet.He began to play it.Mai loved it."Thats beautiful,Rex!"She said."Your very good at playing instruments!!" Rexie stopped playing it."But you cant hear it no more because your with Kaiba now."He said.Mai looked bamboozled."Im not.I just like him."She said."I'm not really his girlfriend,but Im not yours either." Rex thought that was good enough,so he blew the clarinet.It made a high pitched squeal. 'STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Weevil screached,Making everyone cover thier ears."God,Weevil."Kaiba said."When you scream,you scream LOUD."Weevil was sad. Mokuba yawned."I wanna go back home!!"He said."But we're not driving that way.Me and Bones will whine until you let us have candy." Mai didn't like whining."Uh,Weevil will be happy to drive you and get you some candy when we get back home from the kareoke bar!!!"She said.Weevil frowned."If you dont REMEMBER,Im only 14.Im not old enough to even have a permit!!!"He said.Mai remembered this.He was so mature,she always thought he was 15."Uh,then Kaiba will."She said."In the morning.Rex,keep playing your clarinet for me." Rex began to play a haunting melody,on purpose."Thats creepy..."Tea said."Could you stop?"He began to play a even more haunting melody.Tea tried to block the music from her ears.Everyone else was enjoying it.Rexie played a lullaby.A clarinet is very good at soothing things,so it was even better then the haunting melody."Sing for us."Tea said. "I cant sing if I cant stand up,I need some air!!!"Rex said."And I dont wanna waste my voice.Im about to go and pick up some girls. Mai didn't like this.She wanted him to be open for any suggestions.She couldent beleive she had broken up to him,but it had only been about 5 hours since the breakup so she couldent ask him again.He had enough since to turn her down. Kaiba parked in the Kareoke Bar parking lot."Okay....."He said."We need somebody to stay out here with Bones and Mokuba.They might get drunk on accident." "Whats so bad about accident?"Mokuba asked. "Because on purpose drunkness is much more fun."Kaiba said."And your too young for that." Tea decided to stay in with them.Everyone else got out.They walked in.There was mostly girls in here!Rex was about to score big time.He was about to walk up on stage,but Mai grabbed his arm."Rex,I woulden't walk through that audience if I were you."She said."You might wanna call your body guards for when you go to concerts.You could get killed by all those roaring fans!!!" Rex took this into consederation."I guess your right."He said.He phoned them.After about 2 min,he put his cell back down."There on thier way."He said.They had to sit outside until his bodyguards got there.Mai asked him to take out his clarinet."Goodness."He said."I could teach you how to play if you really wanted it."He said.Mai told him yes,because she would like that.Rex played a jazz song for her.Weevil didn't like it,so he just looked at bugs.Soon,the bodyguards arrived.They walked back in.Rexie headed tworeds the stage,Mai praying that no girls were attracted.She kept thinking of ways to make them hate him.She knew it was hateful,but she didn't care.She wanted him vacant.She walked up on stage."Hurry up,honey."She faked.Rex was startled.Mai was pretending to be his girlfriend for some reason!"Mai,whadda you doing?"Rex whispered."Get off the stage!!I need room!!" Mai knew she shoulden't,but planted a huge kiss on his cheek and walked off the stage.Rex could never forgive her for what she had just done.He had no reason to sing now.He slunk off the stage,right past Mai,Weevil,and Kaiba and into the car.They had to dive in to keep Rex from driving it off himself. "You dont look very happy."Mokuba said."I think theres a candy called Extacie that makes you happy.Seto let me have some once." Tea's eyes widened. Kaiba began to drive home.Rex wasent through with Mai. "YOU SLUT!!!I CANT BELEIVE YOU JUST DID THAT TO ME!!" Rex screamed.Mai thought she deserved that very much."I wanna hear my precious country type music."said Kaiba.He turned some on."NO!!"Weevil screamed."Turn it off!!!TURN IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was Shiana Twain.She was singing,'Man,I Feel Like A Woman.' "She's so hot."Rexie said."If she wasent ten years older then me,I would date her." Kaiba put in one of Rex's albums.He did impersonations but he also had someone write him songs to sing."See,I sound so much better then country people."He said."This CD sold out in 5 minutes at Wal Mart.At other places even less." At that point,he hit a really high note on the CD.Everyone covered thier ears except for Mai."You sing wonderful,but your clarinet sounds so much better!!"She said."I cannot WAIT until you give me lessons!!!"Rex could wait ,though.He remembered his teacher trying to teach him when he was small.She had to yell to get her point across."I dont know its not as easy as it may seem....."He mumbled. Tea took out a harmonica."Listen to me!!!"She squealed.She blew a note,really high.Because Weevil was sitting next to her(not his choice)He covered his ears."AGHHH!"He screamed."Put that away!Your already obnoxious enough as it is!!"Tex sadly put the instrument away."Joey would date me anyday."She mumbled,knowing it wasen't true.That gave Mai an idea."Thats it!!Ill be Joey's girlfriend!!!"She said."He's always been a very caring person!!" Everybody knew that Joey would never go out with friends.He was so much more of a gentleman then Rex. "Wanna hear me play Rex's Clarinet?"Mokuba asked.Rex coulden't stop him.He blew really hard.It made a high pitched noise,and the reed screwed up."MY CLARINET!!!"He yelled,and jerked it away.He wiped the reed of and blew it.It kept squeaking."My poor,poor reed."He said.He tried to play a haunting melody,but it squeaked."You owe me a new reed."He said to Kaiba,and replaced the reed.Soon they drove up at Kaiba's house.Rexie ran in,and up the stairs."Gee,what's eating him?"Weevil asked."Its just a dumb instrument." Mai ran up after him."I WANNA HEAR YOUR INSTRUMENT!!!!!!"She yelled.Bones was sad."I tried to play an instrument once....."He said."I coulden't....."So he ran up after Mai.Weevil turned on the T.V. Tea walked over.He was watching the Smurfs."Can I watch too?"She asked.Wee didn't answer.He did the smart thing.Kaiba decided to go and watch Rexie give Mai her lessons.He made Mokuba go and clean his room.He went and sat on the bed."Um...were should I start?"Rex said."Uh.......................Maybe first you should get her a clarinet?"Bones asked.Rex felt dumb."Uh,we can go and buy you a clarinet tomorrow..."He said.mai was sad."If you dont let me play yours,Ill get together with Kaiba."She said.Rex sighed and gave her the clarinet.He noticed that she didn't even wipe Rex's spit off the reed before playing.Rexie cringed as the instrument squeaked and squealed and it's reed tattered.Mai seemed to enjoy it.She kept playing it,and Rex coulden't stand the abuse of his instrument any longer.He ripped it away from her."My last reed!!"He said."You ruined my last reed!I dont care if you get together with Kaiba.I cant stand by while you abuse my clarinet!!"Mai felt very bad for him."Im sorry.I didn't know."She said.Rexie felt like saying,duh. Mai,Bones,and Kaiba went downstairs.They heard Rex trying to play his clarinet,but it was squeaking.Mokuba came outta his room."Seto,whats this?"He asked.Kaiba's eyes widened."A CLARINET REED!!!"He yelled."I LOVE YOU MOKUBA!!" He coulden't stand that awful screeching anymore.He ran up to Rexie."Here's you another reed,Mokuba found it in his room."He said.Rex felt like he had to thank Mokuba in some way."Could you get Mokuba to come up here,please?"He asked.Kaiba nodded and went downstairs.Mokuba came up."What this time?"He grumbled."Uh,I wanted to know if...a....you wanted something?Anyhting,you name it." "Not really."said Mokuba."I have all I need,Im rich." "Yeah,but what is something you WANT,but Kaiba wont get for you because he thinks it's annoying or something." Mokuba thought."I like that clarinet you have."He said."I want one of those."Rex nodded."When I go and buy Mai one tomorrow,Ill bring you one too."He said.Mokuba thanked him and ran downstairs.Now,Rex had two people to teach. He began to play it.Now,it sounded right.Everyone listened to the beautiful sound coming from upstairs."I cant wait until I learn how."Said Mai.He can play so good,and that instrument sounds pretty." Everyone knew she would never be as good at it as him."You'll suck."Weevil said.Mai slapped him. "I can play an instrument!!!!"Kaiba said."Watch!!!"He took a spoon and banged it on the counter."Uh,Kaiba,thats not an instrument."Bones said. "IT IS TOO!!INSRUMENT MEANS NOISE!!!!!!!!" "Uh,actually,an instrument is a contraption made of brass,metal or wood that is used to play music." Kaiba felt dumber then he already was.They heard Rexie playing from upstairs."SHUT UP THAT INFERNAL RACKET!"Tea yelled.It ceased for about a second,then continued. Mai stormed up the stairs."What is WRONG with you?"She snarled."Your being such an annoying jerk!!!!"Rexie was sad."I thought you liked my clarinet......."He grumbled.He kept playing.Mai grabbed it away from him."Rex,I think you need to go to sleep and in the morning Ill talk to you about THEREPY!!!" Rex was sad."I dont need any therepy!!!"He said."Im perfectly fine!It's just you,and stress!Youre always on my trail like your my mother or something!!You dont even seem to care that Im having alot of family trouble and your not helping!!" Mai realized this."Uh.................................................................... ....................OK........"She said."I guess you have a point there.But still,please stop playing that instrument." Rexie put it away.Everyone was relieved when Mai came down."THANK YOU!!"Weevil said."Now I can watch this Bevus and Butthead." Kaiba turned it off."I dont want that kind of stuff on in my house."He said."If you wanna watch it,go home."  
  
Wee was sad."Let's watch this!!"Tea said.She switched it to a romance movie."Im going to bed."Weevil quickly said and ran upstairs.Tea followed. Mokuba and Bones were playing a game on the table."You know,you should go to bed."Kaiba said. "But we're not tired."Moe Moe said. "Not tired?Not Tired?You have bags under your eyes the size of Russia and your eyelids aren't all the way open!!" Bones and Mokuba walked upstairs,stumbling over steps. Mai walked up to Kaiba."Uh,I guess I should have talked to Rex earlier........"She said.Kaiba had no idea what she meant."What are you talking about?"He asked. "I just went in to talk to Rex and he yelled at me."She said. "What did he say?" "He told me I wasent helping him at all and that I need to stay outta his life." Kaiba nodded."Yep.Sounds like Rex.Ill bet when you broke up it made him crushed."Mai haden't thought about that."I cant believe I actually cheated on him........."She mumbled.She heard something heavy hit the wall.Her and Kaiba ran up.Rex was throwing things against the wall.It was a bouncy ball."Rex,please quit and go to bed."Mai said."If you don't go to sleep right now,Ill make Mokuba come up here and sleep with you." This made Rex happy."Could you?PLEASE?!"He asked.Mai shrugged."MOKUBA!!!"She yelled.Mokuba came up."Whadda you want?"He asked. "Your gonna sleep in here with Rex tonight."Mai said.Mokuba was so tired he didn't care,so climbed into the bed. Mai turned the light off and her and Kaiba walked out."Why does he all the sudden like Mokuba so much?"Kaiba asked. "I think it's cause he thinks Mokuba can help him.Mokuba helped Bones beat up Bandit Keith."Mai said.Kaiba realized this was true. "Oh.Im going to bed."He said."Care to join me?" Mai couldent believe he even would say such a thing at a time like this.She slapped him so hard his blood vessels instantly broke,leaving Red spots all over his face. "I didn't mean WITH me!!"He said."I wanted you to help me make my bed!!!" "But whats the since of making it if your about to sleep in it?" ".................."  
  
In the morning,Mai came up first.Rex was already on the couch."Hello Mai!!"He said."Im watching Dragon Tales!!!!" "oh....."Mai said.He seemed normal today.But then she heard him mumbling something under his breath.She could make out the words kill and world.That was enough for her.She picked up the phone.She called a shrink. Wee came down."Hello!!Im taking advantage of the fact that Tea isnt up yet!" He danced down the stairs and onto the couch."PLEASE!!"He said."If Tea comes down,Tell her Im sleeping!!!" Rex nodded."You know what?I think Mai's calling a shrink."Weevil said."On you." Rexie gasped."A SHRINK?I DONT NEED A SHRINK!!!!IM PERFECTLY FINE!!!!!!!"He snatched the phone away from Mai."Why are you calling a shrink?"He asked. "BECAUSE I LIKED YOU THE WAY YOUR WERE!!!!!!!"Mai screamed in his face."NOW ALL YOU DO IS PLAY THAT INSTRUMENT AND MUMBLE!!!!ITS LIKE YOUR BONES OR SOMETHING!!!!!!" Poor Bones. "I didn't notice......"Rex said."But I cant control tha way I act!!" Mai laughed.Rexie didn't know why."Wella..........your lucky Im not mental because I was CHEATED ON!!!!!!" Mai rolled her eyes."You just cant let that go can you?"She asked. Rex couldent beleive her."Do you really think I would let something like that slide that easily?Your such a whore!!!!" Mai said nothing."wow......"said Weevil."Ive never seen people scream like that.OH NO,HERE COMES TEA!!!" He began to scream and curse louder then Rex and Mai had. Tea walked down."GOOD MORNING,WEEVIL!!!Oh hi,Rex,Oh hi Mai."She said.Rex could see where she was a problem to Weevil.He pulled Weevil aside."Weevil,how many times has she asked you out and been turned down?"Rex asked.Weevil thought for about 30 seconds."Uh........exactly 212."He said.Rex's eyes widened.Even Alison Jones haden't asked him out that much! "I can see why you dont like her,she sounds pretty annyoing."Rex said."Ill tell you what,just act like her friend.If you guys become friends,she might leave you alone because most people dont get together after being friends." Weevil thought this was ingenius."Great Idea!!"He said.But he noticed one flaw."But we're ALREADY friends!!"He hollered."I dont think she'd regard that little rule!!!" Rex knew this was right."Oh."He said."Well I was just trying to help." Him and Weevil walked back to the couch.Rexie was sad.Mai looked at his sad expression."Rex,why cant you be normal?"She asked."Your a big retard who needs a SHRINK!!!" Then she got a big idea."I know what you need!You need a break from this place,thats why your so weird lately!I I booked a place in a spa hotel for myself,but you can go for me." Rex was surprised."I dont wanna leave here."He said."Im perfectly fine with my friends.The only thing wrong with me is my terrible parents." Mai rolled her eyes."Please.If you would just tell them Im not pregnant,then they'd let you come home." But Rex didn't wanna do that."Im not going to some relaxation place!!!"He snarled."I dont need it!Im fine!I may be a bit hyper active,but hey that can change!!" Mai hated to admit this,but she had to."YOUR MESSED UP IN THE HEAD BECAUSE WHEN I BROKE UP WITH YOU IT MADE YOU TRAUMITIZED!!!!!!!!!"She screamed,right in his face.Rexie took this."Uh...........I guess Ill go and pack my bags....."He said,and ran upstairs. "WOW!"said Weevil."That was cool.I wish I was that mean.I could-" When Mai stared at him evilly,he shut up. Kaiba walked down."HELLO!!!3!"He said.Everyone was depressed when Kaiba was happy. "A talking bird came to me in a dream."said kaiba."It told me that Tea was gonna ask me out!" Nobody noticed the shocked look on Tea's face."Never."Weevil grumbled,"Shes too attached to mwa." Rexie came dow with a suitcase."I REALLY dont wanna go there......"He said."But if it's to get Mai from screaming in my face,then hey,whats that to offer?" Mai frowned at REXIE. Moe Moe and Bones came down."I want a cinnomen roll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mokuba said."And if I dont get one right now,Ill scream!"Kaiba ran into the kitchen and started to order servants aorund. "Whoa...."Bones said."I like cinnomen rolls to!" Mokuba yelled out for another.Kaiba came out."Why does Rex have a suitcase by him?"He asked.Mai smiled. "Becuase YOU are gonna call James and ask him to take Rex to that spa thingy."She said.Kaiba nodded.But she could tell he was angry."OK."He said.He called James."Im gonna miss Rex."Bones said."He's such an idiot theres never a dull moment around here." Rex turned around with an evil look on his face."Say that again and Ill kill ya."He said. "Its true................"Mokuba replied."You dont even know 2+2!!!" Rex knew this was true."Wella................................................................. ..I dont care!!!"He said,and walked outside as James drove up.Mai sighed."Goodbye,Rex!!"She said."Have a goodtime!!"Rexie scowled as he shut the door.Everyone clapped."Lets throw a booze party!!"Weevil said,"And have a heck of a time!!!" Everyone but Kaiba cheered."Im NOT having a booze party in this household!!Mokuba might find some and think it's creme soda!!" Mokuba hung his head."Mokuba's not THAT dumb!!!"Tea said."We've GOTTA have a booze party,because Weevil suggested it!!!" Kaiba rolled his eyes."NO BOOZE PARTYS!!"He screamed.Everyone shut up,but Weevil grabbed a shotglass outta his pocket.Kaiba slapped it outta his hand and it fell to the ground and shattered."My favorite Shotglass!!!!!!!"Weevil cried."Dah!!!" He bent down and began to pick up the peices."Let me help you."Tea said.She took a dustpan and mini brush and sweeped it up."Your such a jerk Kaiba!"She said."Weevil loved that shotglass,and now it's not here anymore!"She sat down on the couch and began to try and superglue the peices together.Weevil had to admit,she had quite a spirit to her.He sat down and turned the T.V on. "Seto!"Mokuba groaned."Can we have a cake?" Kaiba shook his head."No cakes."He said."We only have cakes on birthday parties.You know that!!!" Mokuba whined."Well,lets pretend todays a birthday party!!!"He said.Kaiba rolled his eyes."I dont beleive in that 'pretending'thing.That's Joeys problem,not mine." Bones was mad."Without pretending,you dont have imagination,and without imagination,you have no life!!"He said.Kaiba stopped what he was doing."Did you just say I have no life?"He asked. "Technically."Came Bones's answer.Kaiba was shocked."I do TOO have a life!A rich life!A handsome life,certainly what YOU dont have!!!" Bones gawked."Well at least I dont have broad shoulders!!" "Broad shoulders are something all men work for!!" "Well your not a man!!!" "Neither are you!!!Your just an ugly,scrawny kid!!" "Your just an ugly,scrawny teenager!!!" Mokuba couldent take this fighting anymore."SHUT UP!!!!"He yelled.Everyone shut up. "Dont fight with Bones,Seto."Mokuba said."He was right.You were wrong.DEAL WITH IT." Kaiba just blinked. They heard a long cackle.Weevil was drunk."WEEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mai screamed,as beer sloshed onto Mokuba's shirt. Weevil gaffawed and took another drink.Mai threw a blanket over his head.He shut up.Mai got up,and slipped over some beer.She fell on her face.everyone was laughing."Whats so funny?"She barked. "You...........*snort*fell on your face and before you*snort*Hit the ground you should of heard yourself and seen your face!!!"Mokuba chortled. Kaiba scribbled something on a peice of paper."You looked like this!!!"He gawfawwed.Mai snarled.She grabbed the blanket off Weevil's head and hit Kaiba with it."Let that be a lesson to you!!!"She hollered. Kaiba shut up."Kaiba,I needa talk to you......"Tea said.Her and Kaiba went upstairs.Weevil whooped with joy."She's gone!She's gone!Thank the heavens she's GONE!!!" Everybody rolled thier eyes."She wont be gone for long."said Mokuba."Seto doesen't talk to people much.He never talks to me.I hafta talk to Y,my parakeet!!" Bones cocked his head."You named your parakeet Y?"He asked.Mokuba nodded.Bones chuckled."Y?What kinda name is that?"He joked.Moe Moe threw one of Kaiba's dirty socks at him,and shut him up.  
  
"What did you actually want to talk to me about?"Kaiba asked."I know you didn't wanna talk to me about making more Kool Aid!!!!!!!" Tea shuffled a foot."Your right.I didn't.I need to tell you something......kinda EMBARRISING." Kaiba gasped.He hoped she wasent saying she got-Wait,why would she be discussing THAT with him,she needed to talk to her parents!!! "If you were thining I would ask about that,your wrong!!!"She said.Kaiba was relieved."Then what?"He asked. "Uh,I wanted to know if....Youd go out with me?" Kaiba was stunned.He coulden't beleive she'd ask such a thing!He wasen't aware that she had any feelings for him at all!"Uh,thats nice."Kaiba said,taken aback."But,um...." He thought a minute."Your a very nice girl,Tea,and I like you alot,it's just that...I dont like to see people give up." Tea was bamboozled."Whadda you mean give up?Are you changing the subject?" Kaiba shook his head."No.What I mean by give up is with Weevil.You shouldent give up on him.He may seem resistant now,but hey,Im sure after he gets to know you better then he'll like you like I do." Tea was sad."So,your rejecting me?"She asked. "In technical ways,I am."Kaiba replied.Tea sighed."But you are right."She said."I shoulden't give up on him.And I should have known you'd say no because you have all that work!!!" kaiba seemed ashamed.He mumbled something."What?"Tea asked. "I said I love Mai alot more then Ill ever like you and Id never go out with you and I wish youd go away."He lied. Tea slunk down the stairs.Kaiba LOVED hurting other peoples feelings! When he came down,everyone was laughing at something on T.V.They were watching SNL. "I dont want this stuff on!!!!"Kaiba said.Mai turned the T.V off."I think Ill go for a stroll......"She said.She ran out the door.Kaiba didn't know where she had to get so fast,but she needed to be somewhere."I wanna ride my bike!"Mokuba squealed."If you dont let me ride my bike,Ill kill you." Kaiba knew this was just a threat,but took it into consederation."Yes,how about you and Bones go and play outside." He ordered a bodyguard to watch over Mokuba."If Mokuba gets hurt,even a SCRATCH,Ill fire you and sue you and give you death at the electric chair!"He said. The bodyguard sheepesly nodded and ran outside after Mokuba.Weevil and Tea were playfighting,slapping at eachother and stuff. "Ooooooooh!!!"Kaiba said."I think somebody's in love!!!" Weevil glared."Ick."He said,and turned on the T.V. Kaiba went into the kitchen to wash dishes.He didn't have to,he had servants,but he felt like it.A servant walked up."Uh,I think theres something wrong with your room..."He said. "Then go clean it up!I have no time to talk to lowlifes who cant take care of thier own family." The servant knew he obviously coulden't either,because he hired servants."No,I think you'd better glance at it first."He said. Kaiba groaned and threw the plate down.He stalked up to his room.It was very messy,and the walls had childish scribbles all over it.In messy handwriting,one wall said, Mokuba And on another side,it said, Bones Kaiba was very VERY mad.He stalked to his front door."MOKUBA!!!!BONES,GET IN HERE!!!!!!!" They ran up."What is it Seto?"Mokuba asked,with some unsureness in his voice.He knew he had been caught."Uh,come and see my room!!"Kaiba said.He dragged Mokuba and Bones up to his room.Bones and Mokuba looked."But Kaiba,it was only our present!"Bones said."We wanted you to have a present!!" Kaiba was still mad."I dont care!!!"He handed them both pails of soapy water."Cant a servant do this?"Mokuba asked. "If I make one,youll still be a spoiled brat and never learn self dicipline.Now get to work!" Kiaba walked out and left Bones and Mokuba washing the walls."This will be so much fun..."Mokuba said sarcasticcaly. "Yeah..........,Fun."Bones said,wryley.He scrubbed at a stick figure. Soon Kaiba came up."You say it was a present?"He asked.They nodded. "Il make you a deal.If one of you can draw Mariah Carry perfectly,you wont have to clean." Mokuba nodded at Bones,who grabbed a blue crayon.His hands shaky,he made a lopsided circle."Uh oh."Kaiba said."That circles a little off."Bones's eyes teared up.He drew another lopsided circle."Try again..."Kaiba advised. Bones was getting very mad.He drew a circle that looked perfect except for one side."Nope."Kaiba said. Bones grunted.He threw the crayone aside,then pounded a fist on the wall.He was very mad because he couldent draw."BONES!"Kaiba yelled.Bones stopped."I was just kidding.Get outta here and Ill have a servant get it." Bones and Mokuba ran out.But then Mokuba saw Bones staring at the calendar strangly."Not NOW,Bones."He said. "Not that...."Bones answered."TOMORROWS HALLOWEEN!!No wonder Kaiba had all those candy apples cooking!!!" Mokuba was happy."Yay!I can dress up as a Space Alien or something!!!" Halloween was Bones's favorite time of year.#1,Everyone said he was scariest on the block,and #2,he got the most treats becasue of that.And the best part was he didn't even hafta wear a costume!! "Whadda you gonna be for halloween Bones?"Mokuba asked. Bones laughed."I dont need to dress up as anything!Im perfectly scary the way I am."Mokuba realized this was true. But halloween wasen't near as fun without Rex.He was very funny.Kaiba walked down the hall."Noticing something?"He asked.Bones nodded."Yeah!I cant beleive I forgot!That's so unlike me!" Kaiba chuckled."And Mokuba."He said."I made you a costume!!" Mokuba's eyes shot wide."Uh,lets see it."He said.Kaiba brung out his costume.Mokuba was expecting it to be all cutsie,but it wasen't.It was a costume of a Toon Alligator,Mokuba's favorite Duel Monster."Oooh!!"Mokuba said."I love it!!!" Kaiba smiled."I knew you would.And Bones,you know why I didn't get you one made."Bones nodded. But he was wondering where Mai had went.  
  
Rex had just arrived at the relaxation place,and was liying on a water bed with peaceful music playing and the lights dimmed.His eyes were closed,and he was thinking happy things.Then,the door opened."HEY!YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDENT DISTURB ME!!"He yelled.But he saw who had came in.I was....MAI?! "Mai!Whadda you doing here?"Rex asked."I thought you were way back at Kaiba Mansion?" Mai shook her head."I rode the train here."She said."Didn't you realize I made reservations for two?" Rex thought she was asking him to..........."AHHHHH!!"He screamed."But you broke up with me!" Mai scowled."Not that!I wanted to relax too!" Rex nodded and closed his eyes again."Im taking a bath."Mai announced.He heard her singing in her wonderful voice while she....stripped in the bathroom.He loved it.She was singing softly to the relaxing music. Rexie had almost went to sleep when she turned the shower water on.He tried to focus on his music,and took a sip from his margarita.It was delicious.He would REGREt coming home the next day!!Then he remembered.The next day was halloween!He needed a costume. After about 10 minutes of him thinking,Mai came out in a longerie."Do you like it here?"Mai asked. "I LOVE IT!!"Rexie replied,or rather then that screamed."Its so peaceful!I think my mental outbreak is gone!!" He grabbed his clarinet,and played a perfectly jolly tune.He then played along to the relaxing music."Quit that."Mai said."Im going to sleep." She was sleeping on HIS BED!! "Hey!It's supposed to be my relaxing time,not yours!!"He said.Mai didn't listen so he began to play a haunting melody."ALRIGHT!"She said,and got up onto the floor.Rexie listened to the tape.All the sudden,it said really loud,"TURN TAPE OVER!TURN TAPE OVER!TURN TAPE OV-" Until someone came in and turned it over.Rexie listened to his relaxing music once again. He realized Mai wasen't asleep."Mai,I thought you were asleep?"Rex asked.Mai shook her head."No.Rex,I may have just broke up with you yesterday,but I wanted to know if....well,youd get back together with me." Rex was shocked."Mai,I dont know..."He said."Geez,you just Blurted that right out,didn't you?'He was trying to change the subject. "Rex,be serious!"Mai scolded."Oh......."Rex said."You just turned this whole day around.....Im gonna have to think about it." Mai was crushed."YOUR SO SEX DRIVEN YOUR PROBLEY LIYING!!!!"She screamed.Rexie was sad."Dont yell at me."He stated. "Sorry." "Now,Im going to bed,or at least TRYING,after this interesting evening."Said Rexie.He rolled over and closed his eyes,and the music lulled him to sleep.Mai stayed up looking at fashion magazines.She knew it was only 12:00 afternoon,and no reason for napping.  
  
Mokuba and Bones were roaming around the house."Geez."said Bones."It's really boring around here." They looked over at the couch.But Weevil and Tea weren't on it anymore."Freaky..."Mokuba said."You dont think they're doing that thing that Rex and Mai enjoy so much,do you?" Bones's eyes widened."NO!!"He screamed."Even WEEVIL is smart enough to know it's a sin to do that before marraige!I dont even know why I know this....." Mokuba shrugged."Gee,you think we could play a game?"He asked."Like Duel Monsters or something?" Bones nodded."But I really REEK."He said."I have never won a duel in my miserable life." Mokuba didn't care.It would get his winnings up to twice in a row!I new record!!" "Im not very good either...."Moe Moe said."But Im good enough to beat you.Comn!!" They went up to Mokuba's room.Bones grabbed his deck outta his pocket."I wont win...."He grumbled,and placed his deck on the dueling mat.Mokuba grabbed his and put his on there."Ill go first...."Bones said.He drew 5 cards."Terrible..Terrible....discraceful...cant believe this is in here.......STRONG!WHOA!" Mokuba didn't know what BONES had that was strong."I use Crawling Dragon in attack mode!!"Bones said."Beat that!!" Mokuba didn't wanna admit that beating that card would be easier then Pie."I use Flame Cerebus in attack Mode!I attack your crawling dragon,taking your lifepoints down to 1500!!" Bones gasped."You cheated!You rigged your deck!!"He said.Mokuba shook his head."Heart of the Cards,always comes through."  
  
Bones laughed."Didn't you realize?When Yugi used that,he was simply cheating!" Mokuba shut up.It was now Bones's turn. "Uh.........I place the wasteland feild magic card on the feild and....a...then I play Dark Assilant in defense mode.(1400/1200 now) Mokuba laughed a wicked laugh.He placed one m/t facedown and attacked the defense monster.Bones was sad."You KNOW I have nothing that could stand up to the flame cerberus."He said."Except...."He saw a stratigy in his hand."Okay,First I play Pumpking,and his attack is boosted to 2000,then I play Castle of Dark illusions in Defense,and now that my Pumpking is 2200,I attack your monster,and I take....uh........100 off,right?" Mokuba shrugged."Yeah."He said."Not like it mattered,any." Bonesy could almost cry."Oh,and Im also gonna play this m/t facedown."He said.Mokuba nodded. "Ha!I play the Darkworld Thorns in Attack mode!" "Wrong Mode....But I just wont tell him." Bones thought."Done?"He asked.Mokuba nodded. "Then I attack the Darkworld Thorns taking 1000 off your l/p,making it now 800." Mokuba was surprised.BONES was beating him.BONES!!BONES!!BONES!!! He coulden't beleive this. "And I play Zanki in defense."Bones said."Your move." Mokuba thought a minute."I play the Dark Hole,and take your Pumpking and Zanki into the graveyard." Bonesy was sad."And...."Mokuba said."Ill just play Winged Dragon,Guardian of the Fortress in attack." Bones was getting cocky,so got confused."Uh....Crass Clown with Ring Of Magnitism."He said,being TERRIBLY stupid. "HAHAHAHAHA!!Winged Dragon,attack!!!"Mokuba said.This,due to the ring of Magnistism Bones had so stupidly played,took Bones's l/p down to 950.150 more then Mokuba's,but not enough. "Okay."Bones said,hoping to draw the Call of the Haunted.But instead,he drew a lousy OTHER Dark Assalant.It got a felid Power Bonus,giving it 1400. "Okay.."Bones said."I attack Winged Dragon and they BOTH go to the Graveyard." Mokuba nodded,as Bones played one m/t facedown."Go."He said.Mokuba already saw a way to win. "Im about to deafeat you!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mokuba said."First,I play Oozaki taking your lifepoints down to 150!!Then,Just Desserts will finish the Job!!Your life points are now drained.YOU LOSE!!!!!!" Bones groaned."I guess so."He said."That was no fun.I just keep losing." Then,he had a great idea.He'd ask Weevil to teach him how to duel!!He ran through the house,looking for Weevil."WEEVIL!"He called.No answer.But he did hear Weevil from a room.He twisted the doorknob slowley and walked in.Weevil was doing nothing....gross,for his releif.He was just playing video games,and Tea was watching. "Can I ask you something,Weevil?"Bones asked. "Hold on a second!!!!!!"Weevil shouted,and tried to get his character to jump the right length.It fell into the pit."Poor me."Weevil said.He got a game over.He then handed the controller to Tea.He watched her do it.Bones gave up and walked out. He walked to Mokuba i the kitchen.He was sneaking cookies."Bones!"He whispered."Help me get some cookies!" Bones knew this wasen't right."But Kaiba woulden't like that,you never know when he'll walk in here."He said. Mokuba groaned."How come you always hafta do everything honest,and everything right?You may have the education of a high schooler when your still in elementry,but your no better then me!!" Bones was sad."But it's not nice to be a sneaky snoop!"He said.Mokuba rolled his eyes and grabbed a cookie."KAIBA!"Bones yelled.Kaiba walked in."Whadda you want?"He asked. "Mokuba has a cookie!"But when he looked behind him,the cookie was gone.Mokuba didn't even have crumbs on his face. "You little liar!"Kaiba said."Your just jealous of Mokuba,thats all!" "What does he have I should be jealous of?"Bones asked."Im so much smarter then that dolt!" Kaiba walked off.Mokuba snickered."Now youve got yourself a record with Seto."He said."He'll never trust you again!" Just then,Weevil thumped down."You guys!Guess what!?"He said,as Tea came down by him."Tea just beat the game!" Mokuba and Bones weren't phased."Great for Tea......."Bones said. "I THINK YOU LOVE TEA!!!"Mokuba said."YOUR ALWAYS HANGING AROUND HER,AND YOU ACT ALL SWEET TO HER!" Weevil lifted an eyebrow."Youve gotta be kidding."He said."She's just a friend." Or COULD I really like her?Weevil asked himself in his mind.He shook his head."Uh,whadda you say we go and play Tetherball for a while?"He asked."Thats very........."Boring was the word popping into his mind,so he changed the sucject."No,Clue!" "I woulden't understand THAT!"Mokuba said. "If you woulden't."Bones said."Then you must be the dumbest person Ive ever seen." Mokuba was sad.  
  
Rex put his shirt and vest back on.Mai came outta the bathroom,redressed.Rex had just had a time to remember,if you know what I mean."You know."He said."I think Ill break all this............relaxing stuff." He grabbed his clarinet and played a wild tune."Shut up."Mai said."Im trying to read." Rexie shut up."I needa think of a costume."He said."Because tomorrow,Im taking Bones and Mokuba trick-or-treating,and I want some candy too." Mai laughed."Your WAY to old for that!"She said."You needa just let THEM run up and get the candy and you need to not get anything."Rex frowned,seeing how big last year's dinosuar costume was.Mai rolled her eyes."I cant beleive Im in love with you.."She said,slapping her head.Then,she clapped a hand over her mouth."Oopps..."She groaned.Rexie dropped his dinosuar costume. He slowley turned around."If you like me so much then how come I found you cheating?"He asked."The only reason I just.....you know is because it just happened,and I didn't know what I was doing." Mai laughed."How did you not know when that was your 3rd time?" Rex shrugged."Guess I just got caught up in the making out."He said.Mai knew she could prove a point right here,but didn't bother. "And guess what."Rex said."It's gonna take a long time for me to recover from what you did.I dont think I could ever love you again,but Id be happy to just be friends." Mai was shocked.This was very unlike Rex!!"Rex,your actually acting like a GENTLEMAN!!"She said. "Learned it from Kaiba."He replied.Mai nodded.That explained alot."Wella,Kaiba can be wild at some times.He was the one I cheated on you with."She said.Rexie hung his head."Do not speak of that any longer."He said."Id like to be left alone about that for at least ten minutes." Mai shut up.She knew she had REALLY messed him up mentally,but she was so cold hearted she didn't care."So...uh.....Lemme help you sew that dinosuar costumes' holes?" Rex handed it to her."Id rather you do it all,I cant sew very well."He said."If I try,I almost get a needle through my finger." Mai thought this was funny,but to Rex it wasen't.It was true."Dont laugh about that."He said."And if you could,throw it in the wash.But PLEASE,PLEASE dont use too much starch,everytime you used to wash my clothes I ended up itchy." This really hurt Mais feelings."You didn't appreciate me?"She asked. Rexie looked at her in awe."Of course I did."He said."I just coulden't show it because of the servants!" "Then how come you made ME wash the clothes and not the servants?" "Because you said you enjoyed it." Mai shut up,because this was true.She went into the little washerroom in the small apartment and put them in. Rex was sure he heard an oops.  
  
"What the H*ll is this?"Weevil asked.It was that show with the Mexican Cat on it,the one that teaches you lessons that I mentioned earlier in the story."I never did get this."Tea said."I mean,how are little children supposed to get it if teenagers dont get it?" Weevil shrugged."Maybe it's cuz we're not paying attention?"He asked.Tea shrugged."Could be." The cat started singing the spanish alphabet.It sounded like,'aeh,beh,seh,deh,eh,ef-heh..'and so on."Thats funny sounding."Said Mokuba."It's sounds like he's speaking jibbresh." "Lets try the English version of this show."said Weevil,and turned the channel.It was Barney."ICKY!"Bones said."I hate this show!It's too.......................HAPPY!!!!!" He changed the channel.It was X-Men."COOL!"He said.Tea changed it."Thats too violent for children your age!"She scolded."There's no such thing as mutants." Mokuba looked at Bones and shrugged.Bones saw."You calling me a mutant?"He asked.Mokuba quickly shook his head."No,not exactly."He said. Bones was sad.Now,MASH was on."This is about the most boring thing I think Ive ever seen......"Weevil commented.He changed it to HBO.They were playing The movie Crossroads.(The original,not the Britney Spears one.) It was about a boy and a jazz man. "This is cool."Bones said."Boring,but so COOL!"He watched it.Him and Mokuba didn't notice what Weevil and Tea were doing.Lucky they didn't turn around. "Hey,Weevil-"Bones said.When he turned around,Weevil had lipstick all over his face."WEEVIL!"He said."How come you were eating cherry frosting without telling me?" He then noticed Tea's lipstick was off and all over her face."Oh my God...."He said,then burst out laughing.Mokuba looked too. "You were making out with TEA!!!"He said,and joined Bones in laughing. "Whats the matter?"Weevil demanded."You'll do it too!!!" "But....."Bones chortled."Your so SHORT SHE'LL HAFTA BEND DOWN TO SMOOCH YA!!!"He let out a chain of laughs. Tea was embarrased.Her face was as red as a beet,but she wanted to cover for Weevil."He wasen't kissing me!"She scolded."I was doing it against his will!"She lied.Bones and Mokuba stopped laughing.Weevil whispered thank you to her.She nodded."Lets go into the room,Weevil."She said.Her and Weevil left."We'd better sneak on them."Mokuba said."What if they go as far as Rex and Mai did that one time?" Bones nodded.They quietly went up the stairs,hiding in the shadows.Mokuba's little pomeranian came running up,and barked.Bones simply stepped outta the shadows and showed the dog his face.It whimpered and ran off."You know,if I were you i'd keep a veil over your face,like The Gorgon."Mokuba said."That would be more surprising." Bones just tiptoed further up the stairs.He went to the door of the room they were in.He heard several groans."OH NO!"He said."They're doing it again!" Mokuba peeked through the bottom of the door."DRAT!"He cursed."Cant see a thing." Just then,a roach passed between Bones's feet. "DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"He screamed.Weevil heard and opened the door.He was covered with even more lipstick."GO AWAY AND GIVE ME PRIVACY!"He begged.Bones and Mokuba ran down the stairs."Eww..."Bones said."I just cant STAND roaches." Mokuba rolled his eyes."Your such a scardey cat!"He said. Bones was on the couch,huddled up."Dont let the roaches get me!"He pleaded."Dont let them!There so SCARYY!!"Mokuba squished the one that had ran under Bones's legs before.Bones looked up,and saw a fly on his shoe."AHH!"He screamed,causing it to fly away.Bones jumped off the couch."Aw,D*mnit."said Mokuba."Now Im bored.I think I just might take a nap." "NOO!"Bones said."Then Ill be bored." "Better both of us then just one." Bones thought about that."Im gonna go and play outside."He said."Im gonna play with you ball!"Bones knew Mokuba was selfsih,so he thought Mokuba would come out with him. "I dont care!"Mokuba shouted from upstairs and went into his room. Bones went outside.They had a very pretty backyard and it had a big pool,a fountain and was well trimmed.He saw the gardener working away.Bones walked up to him."Hey,uh,could you play with me?"He asked.The man looked up. "No,Id get fired."He said."Seto Kaiba gets mad if I stop working for even 1 second."Bones thought this was slavedriving."How much do you get payed?"He asked.The man groaned."20 cents an hour!Now go away before Seto Kaiba sees me talking to you!" But Bones was still curious."Thats not very good,is it?And you do all this for him.He should at least give you 20.00 an hour!Why do you work here when the paying is so terrible?" The gardener didn't answer,and just kept planting things."Come on,Mister."Bones said."Kaiba wont see you,and if he does Im sure I can get Mokuba to not get you fired." The man shook his head."Mokuba hates me."He said. Bones thought of something to say."Uh,so whats the answer to my question?How come you work here when you could work someplace much much better?" The man sighed."I cant find work."He said."I had to go begging to Seto Kaiba for work,and he made me give up every last cent of my money and act like a hummingbird for 5 minutes!!" Bones chuckled."Thats pretty funny."He said.  
  
"Not in my point of view."The gardener said.Bones shut up.He looked up at the Window.Kaiba was pacing back and forth,and caught a glimpse of the Gardener and Bones. He ran outside."GET TO WORK!!"He yelled to the gardener."Your paycheck is now 5 cents an hour!One more episode like that and youll have lost your job!!" The man was sad."And Bones,Ive told you not to talk to him because hes worthless!Hes the equivalent of a statue to me!!!!"The man was very sad. Bones growled."You know what,Kaiba?"He asked."YOUR A BIG UGLY FAT JERK!!!!THIS MAN DOES ALL THIS WORK FOR YOU AND YOU JUST SIT THERE AND ONLY GIVE HIM 5 CENTS AN HOUR???" Kaiba was shocked."I see youve been talking to this man for quite a while."He said."So,Gardener,your fired!!" The gardener was shocked."But why?I tried not to start up a conversation with this annoying child,but he woulden't leave me alone!!" "Well,who heres the better one?Him,or you?" "Him." "Then the incident gets blamed on you."Kaiba said."Now just leave.Everything you owned belongs to me now." Kaiba stalked inside.The man gave an evil glimpse at Bones."Thanks to you,im on the streets now."He said. Bones watched the man walk out the manor gates,but then ran up to him."WAIT!!!!!"He said.The man looked back."What?"He asked. "Uh,Maybe I could talk to Kaiba.Just sit outside the mansion and Ill tell you what he said." The man smiled."Good luck to ya."he said."PLEASE get him to give me a bigger paycheck,too!"Bones nodded and ran inside. "Kaiba!KAIBA!!"He called.Kaiba stomped down the stairs."Whadda you want?"He asked.Bones sighed."I needa talk to you."He said."Even though I know you might not wanna consider it,please just hear me out!" Kaiba groaned."Oh,Alright."He said,sitting on the couch."Start talking." Bones took a deep breath."That man you just fired is gonna end up on the streets,Kaiba!Youve got all this wealth and you were only giving him 20 cents an hour!In my opinion,thats pretty greedy so I think you should rehire the man." Kaiba frowned."No way.If he had put himself to the point of acting like a hummingbird,then he must be pretty low.That man can rot in the streets for all I care." Bones started to think of something to say."But."He said."If you hire somebody else,then....a..............Maybe that person wont be as good with gardens as he was?Youve got a bush the shape of a piano out there!!!!" Kaiba thought."I didn't care about the garden job.I just wanted to see people in labor." Bones was shocked.How greedy!Bones saw a loose dollar bill on the floor."If you dont rehire the man,you cant have your dollar back!!" Kaiba thought."Okay!OKAY!I cant risk a dollar!"Bones smiled."Before I give your dollar back,youve gotta raise that mans check too.....$45.00 an hour!!" Kaiba gasped."Alright."He said.  
  
"You promise?" "Promise." "Good then."Bones ripped the dollar in half."AGGGGGGGGHH!!Why'd you do that for?"Kaiba asked. "Because it was...FAKE!!!!!!!!!!"Bones said,and ran outside to tell the man the good news. The man was outside the fence."Hey guess what!?"Bones said."Kaiba said not only is he rehiring you,but he's raising your paying to $45.00 an hour!!!" The man was happy."Thanks."He said."I owe you one!The names Carl." "My name is Bones."Bones said."And you dont hafta pay me back it's just common kindness." Bones started to walk off."Hey!"Carl said.Bones turned around."After Im done with my job,Id be happy to play with you."  
  
It took a moment for Bones to get that in."YAY!!!!"He said.He ran off and grabbed Mokubas red ball.He began to play with it. He saw someone walking down the street,and he looked VERY familier.Then he realized."Sid!!!"He said."Over here!!" Sid looked up."Bones?Is that really you?"He asked.Bones nodded.Sid looked around."Is it Okay if I come in the courtyard with you?"He asked.Bones nodded."Sure!Kaiba woulden't mind." Sid cautiously walked into the courtyard."Whadda you doing here at the Kaiba Mansion?I thought Kaiba hated all of us?" Bones shook his head."Nope.I saved his life.Hes letting me live here since I have no place to go ever since Boss threw me outta the group." "You dont hafta call him Boss no more if your outta the group." "Oh,thats right.I can call him Keith Howard now.So,why were you walking around this rich neighborhood when you only have about 2 dollars to your name?" Sid was sad."I even lost that....."He said.they knew sid was gay."Keith Howard is the star in my sky."Sid said,clamping his hands. "Yeah.............Except for the star part......"Bones said."I really didn't like im that much.He was mean to me and he FORCED me to join the phony group.There I was,minding my own buisness and being the sucky duelist I truly am and he comes up and tells me he'll beat me up if I dont join his group." He glared at Sid madly."But,other then that,I have no grudge against you." Sid looked at the gardner."Whose that fat old man?"He asked."He looks like my great great great great great grandfather did in the pics." "THAT happens to be my friend."Bones said."I just helped him outta something." Kaiba walked out,humming a song.He looked up."DAH!!!!!!"He said."Bones!Get away its a child molester!!" Bones rolled his eyes."Its just my friend Sid."He said."He needs some money.Will you lend it to him?" Kaiba burst out laughing."In his dreams!"He said."I only lend money to people I like!Security,get this man off my lawn." Security came and grabbed Sid."Bye Sid!"Bones said,waving."ARENT YOU GONNA HELP ME!!!!?"Sid called.Bones acted like he hadent heard a thing.He grabbed his ball and started to play with it again."Its time for lunch."Kaiba said."And I suggest you wash your hands before;youve been touching that ball,which belongs to mOkuba,which means the dog had it's mouth on it." Bones walked in,but he could still hear Sid's cursing.  
  
"I cant take this anymore."Rex said."I know it's supposed to be relaxing but I need one of Kaiba's servants to fix my costume up for me." Mai sighed."I dont wanna go home."She said."This is great.We shouldent go home until tomorrow.Im sure Bones and Mokuba understand that if you hadent of came here then youd be going cookoo by now." Rexie sighed."I guess your right........"He said."I'm here to relax and all I can think of is Halloween!I really should stop worriying about women for a while." He grabbed his clarinet and played it.Mai growled."SHUT UP!!!!!!"She yelled."Or we'll leave!!!!" Rex smiled and Blew as hard as he could."OK OK!!"Mai said."We'll leave!"Rex smiled and grabbed his suitcase."Whadda you waiting for?"He asked. Mai started packing."I wasent packed."She said."And Im gonna take all my sweet time doing it."She began packing her clothes slowley into the suitcase."HURRY IT UP!"Rex shouted. "No."said Mai."I should be able to take all the time I need." She began to take her earring tree apart,and sort the earrings into diffrent bags."HURRY!"He said. She went even slower."MAI!!!!!!!!"He cried."Please let us leave!!"Mai could see that he really wanted to leave."Alright."She said,hurrying up. Soon,they were ready to go."FINALLY!"Rex chanted."I dont hafta WAIT for you anymore." He opened the door.A big fat woman was outside."GAHH!"Rex said,and slammed the door."Dont unpack.."He said."But I can tell we will be here a little longer." He couldent get the image of the really fat woman's fat outta his head.She was terrible!Her legs looked like helium balloons!" "Whats the matter?"Mai asked. "A big ol' fat woman was out there!"Rex whined."She was so big....and so...so...FAT!!" Mai looked outside."Oh my GOD!!!"She screamed."How can she live that way!I couldent imagine living like that!!" She almost swooned."Im so glad you dont look like that Mai."Rex said."I might just flee Domino City!" Mai frowned at him."Imagine Keith looking like that....."She said."THAT WOULD BE SOO DISCUSTING!!" Rex imagined.Keith was very muscualr and very very handsome,so it made Rex laugh to think of that. "That would be so funny if Joey and Yugi met up with Keith on thier way....."Mai said."Joey hates Keith so much!!" Rex laughed."Mai?Are we drunk?" Mai thought."I dont know Rex."She said."But if we are,it seems as if all my troubles have melted away on a big ol' white cloud." Rex laughed.She WAS drunk.  
  
"How'd you like my grilled cheeses?"Kaiba asked.Bones and Mokuba lied,and said they were great.But Weevil and Tea had to tell the truth."Repulsive."Weevil said."Simply repulsive." Kaiba was sad."Really?"He asked.Bones and Mokuba decided to nod along with Tea and Wee."Aw well."Kaiba said."You guys never liked them before." "Hey Mokuba!"Bones said."Lets go play outside with Carl!" Mokuba cocked his head."Who in the world is Carl?" "Carls your gardener.You didn't know that?"Mokuba crinckled his face in discust."I dont PLAY with the gardner.His only purpose is to serve me and Seto." Bones frowned."Well,"He said."Because I live here now,Im gonna be playing with him.And you cant stop me."Kaiba handed Bones a fuzzy chick."Ill give you this chick if you willnever play with Carl again?!"He offered.Bones grabbed the chick."I want it!Ill go show it to Carl!"And he ran outside. He saw Carl planting seeds."Hey Carl!Look!"He said,showing Carl the chick."Oh,youve found a chick."Carl said."It looks like a baby dove." "How do I take care of it?"Bones asked. "Well,I think you should let it go.Doves belong in the wild,not in captivity."Bones nodded."Where should I let it go?" "How about on this tree branch."Said Carl,grabbing the chick and placing it on the branch because Bones was too short.  
  
"Thank you!"said Bones."Kaiba wants me to stop playing with you." Carl didn't answer,like he didn't when he first met.Bones decided to leave him alone.Weevil walked out."Your not alone,Bones.I tell all my darkest secrets to one of my servants at home." Bones smiled.He was glad Tea hadent followed Wee."Which servant is it?"Bones asked. Weevil sighed."Well,he was an old man,about 90 or so.I used to tell him all my thoughts,like how I felt my life was being wasted away because Im a celebrity at the age of fourteen."He said."He was nice,and always gave me advice on what to do.I paid him the most,100.00 dollars a week." Bones gasped."Thats awesome!But whadda you mean by was...?" Weevil acted sad."Well,me and him were listening to music once,and he just had a heart attack and died.But I got over all that,after I met Tea and me and Rex became friends." Bones heard Carl let out an unhealthy hack."Do you think Carl will die soon?He said he was 92!!!" Weevil shrugged."I dunno.But it wont be very sad consedering you havent known him very long.Just make friends with a younger one." Bones sighed,as Tea came out and walked up to Weevil."Hey Weevil........"She said."I made us a sundae!" Weevil went inside with Tea.Mokuba walked out."Hello,Bones!"He said."Wanna play ball with me?" Bones thought."Hmmm...........No.I really dont feel like it anymore." Mokuba cocked his head.Bones always liked to play ball!"Whats the matter with you?"He asked."Your usually fun." Bones sat down in the grass."Well,uh,I shoulden't tell you,because you dont like what Im sad about."Mokuba nodded,and wanted to play."Com'n,Bones!"He said."I want you to play with me!!"Bones sat there."If you really want me to play with you,youll stop."He said."I said I dont feel like playing right now,Im really really sad!!" Just then the iron gates opened.Rex and Mai walked in."Hello Mai!!!"Bones said,and sprung up.He gave her a big hug."What was that all about?"She said."Help me and Rex get the luggage outta the limo." Rex was sad."I didn't get a hug....."He muttered.But he was just joking. Soon,all the luggage was unpacked."Hello guys."said Mai as she walked in.She noticed Weevil and Tea eating together and dropped her suitcase."WHAT THE-"She said."Weevil,whadda you doing?I told you that Id get together with you when I broke up with Rex!!!" Weevil looked up."Wella....I think you should make your own choices?"He offered.Mai smiled."Good.I wanna get together with you." Weevil's mouth dropped open.What should I say?He thought.i dont like her anymore,I like Tea!!He was glad Mai or Tea didn't know that."Uh....Mai,Ive decided friends is all we'll ever be.Your nothing like me and I cant go out with you because in my opinion your...well....slutty." Mai ran upstairs to put up her luggage and Tea whooped for joy."I didn't say I would go out with YOU."Weevil pointed out.  
  
"SO!You didn't go out with Mai!"She said.Weevil shrugged."True."He said.He decided he'd go up and break the news to her."Tea,could you come upstairs with me?"He asked.Tea nodded.He led her upstairs."I think I know what he's gonna say..."Kaiba said.Mokuba was playing with a paddle ball."How boring."He said."So boring...So really really boring." Bones ran upstairs after Mai."Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai!!!!"He yelled.Mai turned around."WHAT?!"She asked. "Are you sad that Weevil doesen't like you?"Bones asked.Mai sighed."Kind of.I really want a boyfriend......." Bones knew the right person.Bandit Keith!"Call Keith Howard."He said."Im sure he'd go out with ya." Mai shook her head."Too UGLY." "Joey?" "too....gentleman." "Yugi?" "Too QUEER." "Tristan?" "You know my problems with him!" "Sid?" "TOO UGLY AND BISEXUAL!!" Bones just shut up and changed the subject."I made a new friend."He said."And his name is Carl.He's the gardener outside this place.He's really nice." Mai smiled."Thats cool."She said,looking at the clock.It said 8:00 at night."Gosh this day went by fast."She commented."I barely realized that it was passing." Bonesy smiled."Thats why Im so tired.But I dont wanna go to sleep.No No No!!" "Well,in one hour you and Mokuba have to."Mai pointed out."Your young and need your sleep."Bones left the room, mumbling. He found Mokuba."Mai says we hafta go to bed at NINE!!!!!!I liked it so much better when she wasent here."Mokuba liked going to bed at nine. "TOMORROWS HALLOWEEN!!"Rex spouted,calling in a servant to stitch up his dinosuar costume."Im gonna be a Toon Alligator!"Mokuba said. "Im gonna be.....Myself."said Bones.He was sad.Kaiba rolled his eyes."Bones,Im sure theres something we can do to make you more scary!!" Bones was happy."WHAT?!"He asked. "Well,we could.....uh........HECK,ITS HOPELESS!!!!" Bones was sad.But at least he'd be scarier then Rex or Mokuba."Maybe you could....a....make his eyes glow or something,or make em bloodshot?"Rex suggested.But Kaiba didn't hear.He was looking upstairs."Whadda you doing?"Rex asked. "Im waiting for Weevil and Tea to come down."He said."Because if he says no,Tea will be all crying because she was rejected.But then again,if he says yes,she will look idiotic from her whoops of joy knowing she's about to be a millionar." Rex nodded.His and Kaiba's thinking was inturupted by a long,perilous groan."GRRRRROAN!!"Mokuba said. Kaiba looked at him."What the h*ll is tha matter with you?"He asked.Mokuba groaned again."Im GROANING because I want some icecream!"He said.Kaiba pointed tworeds the fridge.Mokuba and Bones jumped up.But they couldent reach."How pathetic..."said Bones."I cant even reach the freezer!!!Your taller,get the ice cream!" But Mokuba couldent reach neither."Sorry."He said."I cant either.But perhaps we can stand on a chair?" Bones shook his head."We shoulden't,its against Kaiba's rules." Mokuba rolled his eyes."It's not like Seto would even care!!!"He said. Bones snarled his face all ugly like."IF YOU STAND ON ONE OF KAIBA'S CHAIRS ILL GOUGE OUT YOUR EYES AND FEED THEM TO THE DOG!!!!" Mokuba stood there,blinking."Uh....Alright then."He said. Bones's face went back cute."OK."He said."IM gonna get Rex." He walked up to Rex.He inhaled deeply,then yelled at the top of his lungs,"REXXXXXXXX!!!" Rex jumped back about three feet or more."WHATT!!?"He yelled,almost just as loud."Could you get the ice cream for me and Mokuba?"Bones asked.Rex thought."No.Im waiting for Weevil and Tea to come down.When they come down,talk to....Tea." "What about Mai?Where is she?" "Shes upstairs cryin'" "I see.Me and Mokuba will make her feel better,right Mokuba?" "Huh?What?"(That was Mokuba.) Bones slapped his head."Youll see when we get up there." Him and Moe Moe(0_0)went up the stairs.Bones pressed an ear to the door."Whats she crying about-" "SH!"Bones said."Im listenin'." He heard her cry and blubber."Uh....MAI?"He asked. "GO AWAY YOU BRAT!!!!" Bones snapped back."Whoa..."He muttered."PLEASE LET BONES COME IN?"He asked again. "NO!" Mokuba decided to try."MAI?"He asked."ITS MOKUBA!!!" Silence. "YOU GO AWAY TOO!!!!"Bones pounded the door."MAI,LET US IN OUR....WE'LL PUT A NOTE UNDER THE DOOR?" "I WONT READ IT!!!!" Bones was sad."Why wont you read what Bones has to say?"He mumbled. Silence again. "BECAUSE YOU REFER TO YOURSELF AS BONES!!!!" Bones didn't listen and wrote a note.It said,  
  
Let me and Mokuba come into the room. We want some ice cream and nobody will bother to get it for us.When you need something, (Ha!)Just see if I'll help!!!! -Bones  
  
He slid it under the door,and heard Mai pick it up.She swung open the door,a surprised look on her face.She looked b*tchy.But then her face sofened.She bent down and embraced Bones and Mokuba in a hug."Im sorry..."She said."Im so sorry I called you a brat,Bones!Ill get you your ice cream!!" She began to walk down the stairs.Mokuba and Bones exchanged glances."Whoa..."said Mokuba."Ive never seen her like that.Or,I didn't remember her being like that because....Im STUPID." Bones walked down after Mai.Mokuba soon followed.  
  
"Tea."said Weevil."I wanted to tell you no matter how much you ask I just cant be with you!" Tea was all teary eyed."But Why?"She asked."You acted like you were starting to like me!!" Weevil sadly shook his head."Nope."He said,his voice wavering with nervousness.Tea looked up."Your a JERK!"She said."You may have helped me become famous,but only with a BAR!I dont know why I like you!Your the worst person alive!" She stomped downstairs,bawling.She went into Weevil's guestroom to terroize his belongings.But she caught her eye on something.His diary was wide open.(Seeming like a soap opera on Weevil and Tea's part,huh?) Her eyes caught one word.It was her name.She tried to resist,but she sat down and started to read the diary.Its said,:  
  
Dear Diary,I have a big problem.There's this girl named Tea Gardener(This is the part that had caught her eye)And she's.....Madly in love with me.She's the first one whose ever been in love with me,which is quite normal to some people because Im fourteen,but thats a diffrent story.She's so much greater then any other girl alive.If so,then why cant I seem to tell her why I cant get together with her?I love her with all my heart,surely,but I cant bring myself to accept.I feel that her life will be ruined as mine was,because when she gets together with me she will become a celebrity like me.I cant keep liying though!!! -Weevil(Why am I talking to a BOOK?)  
  
Tea stared at the diary.She gaped."Geez..."She said."Jumping all over him for NOTHING."She ran upstairs to apoligize to Wee.Wee was playing video games,like nothing had ever happened.Tea brought the diary up with her.Weevil saw Tea."Oh,Hello!Look,Im at the last level!!"He said.Tea smiled."I see.....But I needa talk to you a minute." Wee paused the game."What?"He didn't see his diary in her grip until now.She thumbed to the page."Weevil..."She said."Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Weevil was sad."Well..a....I just didn't feel you would take it very well...Did you read all the note?"Tea gave a sheepish nod.Weevil ws about to yell,but he realized something.Was kinda stupid for me to leave it out open.Weevil thought.He cleared his throat. "Your not MAD,are you?"He asked.Tea shook her head."Weevil,tell me why your life was ruined."She said.Weevil sighed."Because."He said."I know you PROBLEY dont even have an IDEA what I mean,but youll get it.You still wanna hear?" Tea nodded.Wee groaned."Fine."He said."Have you EVER in your life had to sign autographs by the million?I mean,after Im done with an interveiw or something,my hand hurts for weeks.And in the week,I hafta do MORE autographs.Its a pain." Tea nodded."Well.....Thats a point......."She said."But Rex doesent complain much about that." "BECAUSE REX IS VAIN!!He LIKES the soreness of his hands from autographs!" Tea kept listening.Weevil then pointed at his bodyguard."And look at this!A bodyguard!I cant go anywhere without im!And,he SMACKS when he chews.Im barely a teenager!I wanna be able to have fun without a grown up around!But if I got caught without him by a police officer,I get in major trouble." Tea seen where this would be a problem."Rex doesent have a bodyguard." "Because he sued the company." "Why dont you sue?" "Im not that kinda person.And I dont wanna be shot!Rex is stupid,he could be killed any second!!" "Are you done griping?" "yeah,I guess..." "GOOD!!"Tea said."I cant beleive I even asked!"Weevil turned off his video game and walked downstairs.Kaiba and Rex were waiting for them."So,what did Weevil say,Tea?"Rex asked.Tea looked at Weevil. "I said........."Weevil began,"That I would LOVE to go out with her tonight." Tea's face broke into a smile,and she shreaked."Thank you!THANK YOU!!"She yelled.Bones and Mokuba looked over."Mai,"said Bones,"Whats the matter with them?" Mai shrugged."I dunno."She said. She took a bite of ice cream and clutched her mouth."My teeth!!"She yelled. Bones and Mokuba stared at her."WHAT is your problem?"Mokuba asked. "I HAVE SENSITIVE TEETH!!"Mai yelled."I really loved sweets when I was a little girl and now my teeth hurt when I eat somethin' cold!"  
  
Bones and Mokuba pushed the ice cream away."I dont think I want it anymore."said Bonesy.Mokuba threw his and Bones's in the trash."Ive got a GREAT idea!"said Mokuba."Lets write........A PLAY!" Bones was happy."Yeah!About Mc Beth or William Shakesphere!!" Mokuba blinked."Who in the firey depths of that place is McBarf and William Squarehead!!" "MC BETH AND WILLIAM SHAKESPHERE!!"Bones corrected."And thier very important peices in literature as we know it today.Without-" "SHUT UP!I dont wanna here your rumbling about things I dont understand." Bones was sad.He noticed Mai was banging her fork,trying to hit the canary on the head.He simply stared at her with a mad look on his face and said,'Do you need therapy?'And she stopped. "I think it's time to end this chapter;"said Kaiba."Afterall,Joey IS the main character of this story." Rex nodded."I think I agree." 


	4. Chapter 14:This may be long but please k...

Part two,Chapter fourteen  
  
"And then...."said Joey,"The woman stalks in,and she finds her beloved dog,and DRIVES HER HUSBAND INSANE!!"They were telling ghost storys in the hotel,at about 10:00 at night. "Thats stupid."said Keith."SID could do better then that!!"Everyone shuddered."Ill tell a story about puppys dogs and rainbows and dreams that come true!!"Yugi said. Keith snickered."No,it would be more like queers and gigilos and boy/boy romances."Yugi felt like killing the man."So,we need to start heading to Lakeside tommorow."said Joey."Although,Im not sure Id want to.Kaiba tells me that Agent Bill(The head Agent in Part one,Kaiba becomes a Spy.If you are reading this one,read That one first.)is real strict.He'll hunt you down if you sneak out,and trick you for no reason.Its TERRIBLE!!" Yugi grabbed a candy bar."you know..."He said."I found this candy bar under the bed.Should I eat it....Or not?Or maybe save it for later?" Joey laughed."NO!"He said."You just might be getting...A LITTLE TASTE OF DEATH!!!"Everyone laughed at his joke,except Yugi.(A little taste of death is a really scary ghost story.You should read it sometime.) Yugi threw the lolli away anyhow."Im going to bed."said Keith."Because we have no more horses,we're gonna hafta walk there." Joey remembered."Oh yeah."He said."Well,at least Lakeside isn't very far away.And after that is Blue Paradise City.Rex claims it's a beauty there." Keith decided to do something before going to bed."Lets have....a story writing contest."He said."Just to have fun." Yugi and Joey agreed."That sounds great!!"Yugi cheered."Who starts?" Keith thought."me."He said,and began.It turned out like this: Once,Bandit Keith was getting REAL irratated with Yugi and Joey.So he grabbed his sharpest and LARGEST butcher knife and charged tworeds the sleeping horrors.He struck Joey in the back,killing him instantly.He plowed the knife into Yugi's queer head and ended his miserable life.The world was a much better place ,but there was still that Tea girl.... Joey didn't let him finish."Hmm..."He said."Yug,you can go before me." Yugi started to write.It ended up like this: Once,Yugi was playing ball with his good friends Keith and Joey when a colorful bird came past."YAYAYAY!!"said Yugi,and ran after the thing.It turned around and showered the ground with jewels and diamonds."Yes!!"said Yugi."And it's SOO close to my mother's Birthday!!" He grabbed the glistening diamonds,sharing some with His friends.They all bought thier heart's disire,but after donating to charity. I like that one."said Joey."Now it's my turn." Once,Joey was a very handsome Prince who lived in a palace with his sercants Yugi and Keith.They would get him whatever he pleased.But then one day,Keith fell out the window.This coulden't have been a better day for Yugi or Joey.They went out and celebrated.But keith,who was in the hospital,KNEW what they were doing ans wasent too happy about it."Just you wait!!"He said. He then closed his eyes and DIED. OH YEAH!!"said Keith."The public will like what I do better!!Watch!!" Joey couldent see anything wrong."What?"He asked.(You can probley guess what Keith did,he turned the writing blue) Keith rolled he eyes."I wanna......tell you guys a REAL NICE FACT."He said. Joey and Yugi listened. "Ok."said Keif."If you hurt a frog bad enough,it will scream."He said."Whoa...."Joey gawked."I didn't know that.So if I pick up a frog and pull on it's back leg,then it'll scream like Mai does when she....you know?" Keith shrugged."I dunno.What did I just say?" Joey sighed."Lets go......TO THE PET SHOP!!!!"(Makes hero music.)said Yugi."Yeah!"said Joey."We can go and look for a pet." Keith was sad."I wonder what happened to my little white chinchilla...."He mumbled."Maybe I can find another at the...PET SHOP!!!!!"(Makes Hero Music.) "The lets go!"said Joey.  
  
They walked into the pet shop.The smell of wet dog and cat poop overwhelmed them."GROSS!"said Joey."I dont think I can go on!!!" But he did anyway,but by holding his nose."Can I help you?"A helper man asked.Joey thought."We're looking for a pet.....regutivly a SMALL one...small enough for a hotel room.Do you have anything that's short haired,loyal and doesent eat alot?" The man thought."Well,we do have.........A CAT,OR A BAT(Starts to make music that you might see on a musical.) "Wait a minute...STOP THAT MUSIC!!!"said Keith.(The music goes to a screeching halt.)"This isn't a musical,we just want a pet." The clerk nodded."Alright then.Follow me."He began to lead them through the store.First,he stopped at the puppy cages."These are our puppys."He said."They are all purebred." Yugi looked at a puppy with big brown eyes."AWW!!Look at this,Guys!!"The puppy barked.'No way."said Joey."Puppys that look like that turn out to be horrors.Lets go on to the next animal."Tha man led them to the birds."All these birds are exotic.They come from South Africa and-" "NO BIRDS!"said Keith."They stink.Take us to the mice." The man lead them to the mice."All of these mice are albino,making them rare.We sell them for 50 dollars each." Joey,Yugi and Keith exchanged glances."Nope.Too expensive."said Joey."Got anything cuter?" The man led them to the kittens."These cats are all expensive,rare breeds.Oh,except that one."He pointed to one.Yugi walked over to it.It was a white kitty,with black ears,a black stripe on it's forehead and a black heart shaped spot on it's back.It had black eyes and a bell tied around it's tail.It was quite small. "Look,guys."said Yugi."Its sad.We should get this one." Joey and Keith walked over.It mewed,sadly."AWWW!!!"said Keith."We HAFTA get this one.No questions about it." The man took the animal outta the cage and handed it to Yugi."How much do you want for it?"Yugi asked. "Oh,take it for FREE.We're more then happy to get rid of it!" Yugi cheered.They bought some food and walked outta the petshop. "What should we name it?"Joey asked."Something...CUTE." "NO!"said Keith."Something COOL." They thought."Well,"said Yugi."It's a girl,and it has a bell on it's tail....Lets call it BellKitty!!!" Everyone liked that name."And Bell for short!"said Joey.Everyone agreed.They called a taxi and began to drive back to the hotel. The taxi driver reached the hotel and collected his money."Thank you!!"Yugi called as the man drove off.They went into thier room.Yugi fixed the cat's food,and it began to eat."Mokuba and Bones would like Bell."said Yugi."I cant wait until we get home so they can see it!!!" It ate up all the catfood. "Hey."said Keith."I think it's time for a REAL NICE FACT." "What?"Joey asked. "When it gets close to wintertime,cats begin to grow a thicker coat of fur.But when It reaches summer,a cat sheds the thick coat." "Oh.I guess that is interesting."said Joey."Bit we're not talking about that.We're talking about Bell Kitty." "0.o"said keith."What did I say?"Joey looked at him with a strange look on his face. "Lets go for a stroll around town."said Yugi."It'll be fun." "But I dont wanna."said Joey."you see thiers rapists,and killers,-starts to play the musical music again.-" "STOP!!!!This isn't a musical!!"Keith yelled.Joey was sad."It would be nice if this WAS a musical,though!!!!"said Yugi."Like,Grease or something." Keith hated Grease."Want me to change the color of the writing again?"he asked.Nobody answered."Aw,what the h*ll.Lets watch a movie." They turned on TNT.The movie Grease was on by coincedence.Sandy was singing hopelessly devoted to you,.and Yugi was singing along.It sounded exactly like her.Joey and Keif burst out laughing."You make a perfect Sandy!!!"Joey remarked."Just get you a blonde wig and Whoola!" Yugi was sad."I can make fun of it."said Keith."But I dont sound like a girl." He scribbled something down on some paper.It said, My heart is not the first heart,to have slurs, and my eyes are not the first to blur But baby dont you know thiers just no getting bloody revenge on you, I hope the city voted for you But now,I try to let it slide,instead of flay your ugly hide,Im Out of my head,Hope the city voted for you,hope the city voted for you My head is saying Fool,slotter hi-im,and my heart is saying,Dont let gooo!! bust open his head,thats not what I intend to do,I hope the city voted for you But now,I will let it slide,and not flay your ugly hi-ide!Im out of my head,hope the city voted for you,hope the city voted for YOU!!! Joey burst out laughing."Thats funny!!!"He said."How'd you come up with that?" "I was singing it in my mind when Mai put sugar in my gas tanks."He said.Joey got a surprised look on his face. "I think it's time for a REAL NICE FACT."said Yugi. "NOOO!!"Keith wailed."Thats my job!!!" Yugi brushed it off."Fine then."He said."But you hafta do one NOW." Keith began to think."What should I do it about?it has to do with revenge,because thats what we were just talking about." Joey was about to suggest something,but Keith thought something up. "OK.Heres the REAL NICE FACT."said Keith."If you kill somebody,they must have been bothering you first.But that doesent mean you cant LIE about it." Joey blinked."Thats a very nice tip Keith."He said."But if thiers little children reading this story,that wouldent be appropriate." "SOO!!!"said Keith."What child would wanna read a story about a buncha crazy teenagers?!" "A STUPID ONE." 'Guess you have a point.OK,heres the new REAL NICE FACT.Killing people is totally wrong,so never EVER do it." "Thats better."Yugi remarked.Keith nodded."Lets talk about Kaiba."He said."Kaiba's interesting." "No,Pegusas."said Joey. "Sid!!!"said Yugi.With that name,Keith gave a wail of anquish."SID!!!"He yelled."My friend!!!In love with me!" Joey and Yugi blinked."Huh?"Joey asked. "Well,at first I thought me and Sid were just friends and then he mentioned wanting to be my lover.And how sick is that?I was gonna ask Zigor to beat him up,but Zigor was GAY WITH HIM!!!And Bones was already gone living at the Kaiba Mansion,so I couldent protect myself.I was almost.....uh..boy raped,but I escaped." Joey was stifling laughter."Thats hilarious."He said."I had no idea Sid was gay.And they say only handsome ones are gay..." Keith shot him a look of hatred."Lets talk about....Halloween because it's tomorrow."said Yugi. Keith gave another wail of anquish."HALLOWEEN!ME AND BONES'S SPECIAL TIME TOGETHER!!" Yugi and Joey stared."Huh?" "Ever since Bones was OLD ENOUGH TO WALK,me and him used to go trick or treating together.We got lots of candy becasue he was so scary.And one day He just gives me the wrong booze and I blow up on him,and send my pet dog after him when he was just trying to do his job.And he's LITTLE,and probley didn't understand what Royal Crwon Cola is,and got the wrong bottle." "WHOA......"said Joey."Kaiba LOVES to steal your friends,huh?" Keith nodded."Then let's talk about......Chili."said Yugi.Keith let out another wail of anquish. Joey and Yugi blinked."Huh?" "Me and Zigor used to work together to make some GREAT chili.I mean,this chili was so incredibly HOT that if you took one bite youd need 10 gallons of water.And anyway,Me and him were working on chili and all the sudden he announces that he and Sid are GOING OUT.I didn't know what he meant until I found out he was GAY.I drank 10 times as much that day.I had to get liver surgery." Joey laughed."Thats HILARIOUS!!!"He said."Everything reminds you of your gang,huh?" "Yes."Keith said."Sid recently called me and know what he said?He said that Bones looked PERFECTLY HAPPY living with that B*tch Kaiba!!I mean,I offered him the same!!!" Joey rolled his eyes."Your not as rich as Kaiba."He said."And Mokuba is closer to his age,and Kaiba is nice to him.Because Mai is staying with Rex while Rex gets some things straightened out,Bones also wants to stay.It's simple." "But that makes me JEALOUS." "Live with it." Keith decided that was a good enough answer."Did he also look happy because when he was living with me I poisened his lizard?" Eveyone stared,and Keith shut up."Ive also noticed about Sid and Zigor,that they've been looking alot healthier."said Yugi."Why?" Keith sighed."I hate to admit this,but...uh.......I was starving them.ALL OF THEM.Im lucky Zigor didn't pound me." "Well,"Joey said."and you wonder why Bones is happier with Kaiba?I see him stuffing his face full each day.I could call CPS on you right now,Bandit keith." Bandit keith was sad.He felt very guilty about all this.So guilty,he decided to dial up each of his old friends on his cell phone and apoligize.First,he dialed Zigor.The phone rang and rang and rang.Finally,Zigors answering machine came on.It said,'Hello,nice caller.If you are calling for me,Zigor,then leave a message-any length-after the beep.But if you are BANDIT KEITH,the double crossing snitch,leave me and Sid alone." Keith slammed the phone down."OMG!!!!"He said. "What?WHAT?"Joey asked. "s-sid and Zigor......ARE LIVING TOGETHER!!!!!! "Keith choked.Everyone gasped."Holy COW!!"Yugi said."Thats discusting.Tristan doesent sleep with his mom and he's in love with her!!!!" Keith almost dissolved in laughter."Thats TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!"He said."Even more terrible then when I slept with JLo!!!" Joey and yugi stared."Well....a...not exactly slept,but rested...."Keith finished.They stopped staring. "Was it Zigors' answering machine?"Yugi asked.Keith nodded.He deicded to call Bones's cell number.It rang a couple of times,then he heard Bones pick it up."Hello?"He asked.He seemed outta breath.He could hear Mokuba in the background saying,'Why cant you be it for a change?You run to fast!!' "Its Bandit Keith."Keith said.He just KNEW Bones had a shocked look on his face."Get screwed."Bones said."I dont wanna talk to you and never will.Leave me alone.Quit hounding me.GET F*CKED." Keith cringed at his vulgar language."Uh,please let me talk."said keith.  
  
"Get Talking,J*ck*ss."came Bones's reply. "Well,uh,Im sorry that I poisened your lizard,starved you and sicked my dogs on you,coughed blood on you,abused you and so forth." Bones didn't answer for a long long time. "YOU POISENED MY LIZARD?YOUR SICK!!YOUR A @$$HOLE WITH NO RESPECT FOR ME!GET BENT!" Keith cringed once again."Im sorry."He said in a small voice. "SORRY?SORRY?YOU DID ALL THAT STUFF AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?YOULL HAFTA DO MUCH MORE THEN JUST SAY SORRY!LIKE WHEN YOU COME HERE,SAY IT SINCERLY TO MY FACE AND BUY ME A PRESENT AND THEN LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!!!" Keith sorta had been expecting all this cursing.But not this bad from a child that was barely 8. "Well,the best I can do now is say Im sorry,and when I come Ill buy you some chocolate." He heard Bones grit his teeth."YOU KNOW I HATE CHOCALATE!!!"He screamed. "Sorry,sorry,sorry."said Keith."I forgot.Ill get you something DIFFRENT." "OK!!!!"Bones screeched."BUT DONT YOU EVER CALL ME AGAIN UNTIL YOU COME HERE AND SHOW YOUR UGLY,ACHOHOL ADDICTED FACE!!!!" Keith quickly hung up,because Bones had started his cussing again. "Howd it go?"Yugi asked."TERRIBLE."Keith said,truthfully. "O."Yugi said."Im tired,so Im going to bed.Nighty Night." He went over to his bed and closed his large eyes."I guess Id better drive to The Kaiba mansion real quickly."said Keith."You guys stay here for a min.Do you have anything I could give to Bones?" Joey began to look through his knapsack."Uh,I have Kleenex,Starbursts,Teddy Bear,thats all." Keith tried to choose."Uh,I think He'd like the teddy bear." He grabbed it.But what he didn't know was that this would be the WORST NIGHT OF HIS LIFE. He walked out the door."Can I come with you real quick?"Joey asked."It would only take about 10 minutes to get back in a rental car."Keith nodded."Sure."He said."Now we can drive to Swanlake." They got in the car,not thinking twice about having left Yugi asleep on the bed.Keith started up the rental car.It was a Convertable,with no top. He began to drive,even though he drove terribly."Keith,do you know what your doing?"Joey asked."You keep almost hitting trees." "I can drive JUST FINE."Keith said."It's just that my vision isnt the greatest tonight." He kept honking at people for no reason."BANDIT KEITH!!!"Joey would yell. "What?"Keith asked."He almost whirred into me!!" "It was YOU who almost hit HIM!!!"Joey said.Bandit Keith cringed back into his seat.He soon drove into the Kaiba mansion driveway. He rang the doorbell.Kaiba answered."Why hello,guys!!Bones has been expecting you,Keith."Keith stepped into the house. Bones was sitting at a table,playing a gameboy."BONES!!"Keithsaid.Bones looked up."Oh Hi BANDIT KEITH."He said. "Im waiting for something." Keith sighed."Im sorry,Bones.I was all messed up and was an alcholic then." Bones thought."I accept your apoligy.Now,what have you brought me?" Keith couldent help noticing that was just a tinge rude."Uh,yes."He said,handing him the teddy bear.Bones hugged it."Thank you boss!!!"He said.Keith was happy that he was calling him Boss again. Bones sneezed."What the-"He said,then looked at the stub tag.When he read it,he got the UGLIEST and EVILEST look he could manage on his face. "YOU IDIOT!!!"Bones screamed."THIS IS MADE OF POLIESTER!!!" Keith shrugged."Whats the matter with Poliester?" Bones sneezed 3 more times. "IM ALLERGIC TO POLIESTER,YOU MORON!!!!FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS KNOWN ME THIS LONG ID THINK YOUD KNOW THAT!!!" Keith shurgged."No.You never told me." "YES i DID!!!SEVERAL TIMES!!!" Keith sighed."Im sorry."But Bones had already heard this before."I cant take your idiotic ways one day longer!!!!I dont accept your apoligy!We will NEVER be friends again!I think you KNEW the bear was made of poliester,and you just gave it to me so Id Go into sneezing fits!Your DISCUSTING!!!" Keith was stuttering.Then Mai came in."WHAT is going on here?"She asked,looking at Bones's face.(Probley because Bones still was wearing the ugly look.) "Keith gave me this bear and Im allergic to poliester and he knew it!!!"Bones said,sneezing 4 times in a row.He had cupped a hand over his nose to keep snot from coming out. "Uh,I think Keith didn't know."Mai said."You should accept his apoligy,Bones.The bible says forgive and forget." "OK."Bones said."I forgive you Keith.Im so sorry." Keith smiled.THAT was the real Bones,not the cussing one. "Bones,lets go upstairs and try to get rid of that runny nose and sneezing."Mai said,dragging Bones upstairs. Rex walked up."Wow."He said."I didn't know the kid had it in him.So are you guys gonna stay?" Joey shook his head."Nope.We REALLY should be heading back.Right Keith?Keith?" But Keith was staring over at the couch.He pointed.Joey looked over.Tea and Weevil were making out."What the-"Joey said. "Oh,that."Rex said."Weevil and Tea went out tonight.When they came back,I think Weevil was as horny as a toad." Joey laughed at the joke."Com'n,Keith."He said."I just remembered that we left Yug asleep on the bed alone." "HES 14,HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!!" "I know,but what if some dumb killer comes in and slotters him?" Keith had to admit he had a point. "Bye!"They said,and climbed into the car. Keith began to drive.He was wobbly."Whats wrong?"Joey asked."Why do you drive like this?" "Because I want too....and I CAN."came Keith's answer.He drove onto the road. He almost hit some mailboxes."Bandit keith!!"Joey said."Slow down!!!!!!!!!!!!"Keif went faster,then schreeched to a stop.Joey almost had a heart attack.Keith laughed."Just a little joke."He said. He went driving down a lonley road.All the sudden he swerved."What was THAT?"Joey asked.He noticed Keith had a startled look on his face."I dont know!"He said."All the sudden,I swereved." Keith looked ahead."These headlights arent working.Its hard to see."He said. He was very worried,becasue his seeing was terrible,and the sunglasses didn't help.He pulled the sunglasses up."THIS isnt much better."He said."I think Im lost." Joey rolled his eyes."What have you gotten us into NOW?"Joey asked."Your gonna be the death of me yet."Be quiet."Keith said."Im trying to concentrate." He drove the car onto some grass."Get outta the car."He directed at Joey."I cant drive." Him and Joey got outta the car as it was still slowley going.It crashed into a pole,but no fire came out.It was just smoking."Just GREAT!!!"Joey said."Now we're gonna have a huge FINE,you jerk!!!" "Shuddap!"said Keith."Did you wanna die?" Joey shook his head."Guess not.Why couldent you drive?" "Because."He said."Im having pains." "Oh."Joey said."I guess thats.....a reason." "Now we have no way to get home." "I guessed that since you CRASHED the car." "Lets call a taxi."Keith phoned up a taxi.  
  
Soon,they were back in the hotel.Yugi had been worried."You just...LEFT me here!!"Yugi said."And I was...SNNNXXX!!!"He dropped off to sleep.Joey walked into the kitchen.Keith was in there.He was pouring Milanta On a spoon,eating the milanta off the spoon and getting somemore."You dork."Joey said."That could kill you.Thats MEDICENE." "So."Keith said."I NEED it.Im having stomach aches." "Well,your still an idiot."Joey said."I wanta soda.Where are they?" "Soda?We dont have no soda.All I bought was BEER.Sorry.Unless you become an alchoholic,then you dont get nothing." Joey got some water from the tap.It tasted like snot.He walked into the living room and turned the T.V on."Come here and see this."He said to Keith.It was something on an escaped prisoner,and a case of Whooping Cough. "Whoa."said Joey."That desiese sounds scary.I hear that when you breath in,it sounds like your saying,WHHOOP!" Keith shuddered."Gross."He said."Im gonna call and schedule a doctor's appointment for me tomorrow.I think something's wrong." "I wouldent be surprised if it's your liver!"Joey said."Alcohal tears up your liver really really really bad.Either that or you could have appendicidus." Keith laughed."Ha!That stuffs really rare.I COULDENT have them." Joey shrugged."Whateva you say."He said.He continued to watch the news.Keith went over to the phone. Joey kept watching,and he heard Yugi shift."Hey Yug,cut it out."He said.Yugi blinked his eyes and woke up."Wha?"He asked."I was just Dreaming." "Dreaming about what?" "You DONT wanna know." Joey leaned back and felt the covers.They were wet."Did you have a.....wet dream?"He asked.Yugi looked ashamed. Keith got off the phone after a while."They said I hafta go in for X Rays tomorrow instead of just going to the doctor's office.They say it sounds like my appendix." Yugi gaped."OMG!!!"He said."You might die!Order a tombstone!!" Keith laughed."Thier not sure.They said it might be stress.But,they just wanna check it out,to make sure." Yugi looked realived.He saw alot that he could be stressed about!"Im going to bed."Joey said,and turned out the lights.He went to sleep and had TERRIBLE dreams.He dreamed about Pegusas.  
  
In the morning,Keith was gone.He had left a note on the table that said,'I have gone for X rays.I should be back shortly.Signed,Keith' Joey was glad he had at least left a note."Yug!Wake up!"He said.Yugi snored louder."YUG!!!"Joey screamed.Yugi woke up."Whoa?What?"He asked. "We needa call for breakfast."He said."We dont have Keith here to make it." "But Keiths cooking sucks."Yugi said. "THEN ARENT YOU GLAD WE GET TO ORDER OUT???!!!!!"Joey screamed,irratated. He picked up the phone and ordered Doughnuts.They soon came.They were DISCUSTING. "Keith's cooking is better then this."Yugi said."This SUX." Joey shrugged."Deal with it."He said."I think it's time for a REAL NICE FACT." "But those are Keith's job!"Yugi said. Joey shrugged."Keith isnt here right now,is he?" Yugi shook his head. "OK."said Joey."Dont you ever drink alchohal children,because it causes severe liver damage.If you need a transplat,you may not be able to find a doner in time.So be smart." Yugi nodded."Thats very true,Joey."He said. "What did I say?"Joey asked."This is what Keith always does..." Just then,Keith burst in."Still waitin' for the results."He said,sitting by the phone."I think it's time for a REAL NICE FACT." Joey and Yugi were too scared to tell him Joey had just done it. "Dont you ever drink alchohal,children,because it causes severe liver damage.If you need a transplant,you may not be able to find a doner in time.So be smart." "WOW,Keith!!!!"Joey said."Thats REAL true....heh heh...." Keith shot a look of hatred at im.The phone rang.Keify snatched it.It was a recording about the electric bill. "D*MN!!"He shouted,and slammed the phone back down.It then rang again.He answered it.Joey and Yugi were watching his mouth drop to the ground. He put it down,his face white."What is it?"Yugi asked.Keith gulped. "MY LIVER IS TORN UP FROM ALL THE ALCHOHAL!!!!!!'He screamed.He tore up the carpet and sank to the floor.(This is why you shoudlent become a drunk.) "Uh,Keith?"Joey asked."I hate to say this but....YOUR GONNA DIE AND I TOLD YA SO." Keith looked up."I wont die.I just need a doner.And a hospital FAST." "Ill take you."Joey said.Him and Keith rushed out the door,leaving yugi standing.He decided to call the Kaiba Mansion and tell them the news.It rang a couple times,then Kaiba answered."Hello?The Kaiba resedence." "Its me,Yugi." "Hi Yugi!Whats up?You sound pretty worried bout something." "I am.Bandit Keith was just taken to a local hospital.Seems his liver got ruined from all the drinking..heh." Kaiba froze,then let out a whoop of joy."Whoo hoo!!"He said."Finally!!" Mai grabbed the phone from Kaiba."Whats happeneing Yugi?"He heard her say. "Uh,Keith was just taken to a local hospital."Yugi repeated."His liver is RIPPED TO SHREDS." Mai gasped."Bones wont like this...."She said."Call and tell me the room number when he gets there,and I'll visit." Yugi smiled.He thought she was very nice. Then,Yugi heard a shirll scream."What the-"He said,but then he also heard Mai scream with terror and sadness and the phone hung up.He was very worried,but when he tried to call back the phone was disconnected. "Good LORD!!!"He said."This is bad." He was scared.So scared,he phoned up a Taxi to the hospital so that he could get there,he wanted to tell Joey just what he had heard at the Kaiba mansion.What if they all got killed? As soon as the Taxi arrived,he got in and told him where he needed to go. The taxi driver was one of those people who liked to talk to the people he drove around. "Why the long face?"He asked. "Well,Im scared about my friends.Something strange just happened there,I heard the two females scream.And whats worse is that my other Friend is there for severed liver from alcohal.He needs a doner." The man knew that Yugi probley was gonna be sad for a long time."Well....seems like your an unlucky guy."He said. Yugi nodded,hoping the man couldent see that through his little mirror that all cars have up on the dashboard. "Ill bet the resta my friends were murdered."He mumbled."I sure hope that Rex was.Thats all." "Rex Raptor?Why him?" "Cuz I just HATE im." "Oh.Good enough reason." They went into the parking lot.Yugi got outta there."Thanx for the ride."He said.The man tipped his hat and drove on.Yugi ran into the hospital,and to the information desk. "Hi.Is a Keith Howard addmitted here?"He asked. The woman looked."Yes.Room 212."She said.Yugi said Thank You and ran to that room.When he went in,Keith was laying in bed. "Keith!!!"He said."Your already in here?" Keith nodded."Yep.They said I need surgery RIGHT NOW,or I could die within TWO DAYS!!!!"He was really worried. Joey was sitting in a chair,going about his buisness. "Oh,and something WEIRD happened at the Kaiba Mansion."Said Yugi."I heard mai and Tea scream,then the phone was disconnected." Joey shook his head."Nope.I just called them and told them the room number.They musta hooked the phone back up." Yugi was releived.He thought they had died.Musta just been a sick joke.A REAL sick joke.He sat back in a chair and began reading a magazine. It was saying stuff about plastc surgery. It was getting interesting when Mai burst in.Bones pushed past her and ran up to the diying man. "Boss!!"He said.He ran up to Keify. He grabbed his arm. "BONES!"Mai said."Dont." Bones didn't listen."Are you gonna DIE Boss?????"He asked. Keith shrugged."I think so."He said.Bones burst into wail and hugged Keith's arm. "You know."Keith said."That looks gay." "Mai,what was that screaming?"Yugi asked. Mai got tear struck eyes."Tea.......she was racing Weevil down the stairs.....and..she fell,broke her neck and shes not with us no more."She burst into sobs. Keith would have gotten up if he could,but he just layed there."Boss!!"Bones said."Your not gonna die!!Get UP!"He tugged on Keiths arm. "BONES!!!"Mai screamed.Bones stopped. Kaiba walked in.Behind him was Wee,who was sobbing histerically. "Tea Tea Tea Tea Tea!!!"He was saying. "Hi Weevil!!!"Bones sobbed,his voice cracking. "Tea."Weevil said."Tea Tea Tea Tea Tea!!!" Bones blinked.He continued his sobbing into Keith's arm. "WHY are you so sad about Keith's being bedridden?"Kaiba asked. "Well.....I dont remember....But Boss says this is what happened....."Bones began. (Begin Flashback) Keith was strolling down the street when he heard something.It sounded like a wail.He began to look for the noise,and discovered the crys coming from a 3 year old child."Hey,whadda you crying about?"Keith asked. The child looked just like a skull in the face.The child stopped crying."Mommy is gone!!!"He said."She jumped off a big rock." Keith recognized this as a cliff."Come with me."He said."Ill let you stay at my house till your older." (End Flashback.) "And...I stayed with him till I was seven...then Kaiba found me and now Im eight."Bones said,and started to cry again. Mai shrugged."Tea!Tea Tea Tea Tea Tea Tea Tea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Weevil kept saying. "WEEVIL!SHUDDAP!!!"Mai screamed. 'Tea' was all Weevil said. "Hey,wanna see somethin'?"Joey asked Kaiba."Since I have nothing better to do,I guess."Kaiba said. Joey showed him a stungun."Heres how it works!!!"He said.He touched Wee with it. "TEAAA!!!!!"Weevil screamed,and fainted.he then got up."Tea Tea."He said. "Bones,come here."Mai said."We need to go and get lunch." Even though it WAS Halloween,Bones was still not exited.He was way to sad. "Nooo!!!!"He cried."Gotta stay here with Boss!!" Mai remembered that she had to sneak Bones in here in the first place,because children weren't aloud in the room with Keith,for safety reasons.Keith was hooked up to an I.V,thats why.If Bones tripped over it,it would make Keith dehydrate.Mai walked over to Bones."Bones,do you want me to MAKE you come out,or are you gonna follow?" Bones didn't listen,so Mai scooped him up and carried him out the door,Bones screaming and screeching the enitre way. They still heard him 3 halls down."Whoa."Kaiba said."He sure can scream LOUD." Everyone agreed.Kaiba had left Rex at home with Mokuba,because he didn't feel like sneaking Moe Moe in. "Lets go get lunch with Bones and Mai."Joey said."We'll bring you something Keith." "Yeah,Yeah,OK."Keith said,and rolled over.He was on such strong pain killers to make his last moments bearable that he was very tired. Joey had to grab Weevil and DRAG im out.They soon reached the cafeteria. "Mai,take Weevil home will ya?"Joey asked."Hes getting to be a burden.He lays in the floor." "Sure."Mai said."Bones,your coming." Bones let out a TERRIBLE sounding wail."NOOOO!!!!!!"He yelled."Gotta stay with Boss till he dies!!!Gotta pay back the favor!!!" Mai rolled her eyes."Kaiba,would YOU?"He asked.Kaiba sighed and drug Weevil outta the cafeteria. "Are you HAPPY now?"Mai asked Bonesy."Now you just made poor ol Kaiba go home." Bones nodded.He was happy,all right.That was half of his plan.(Ha.) "Whadda you want you BRAT?"Joey asked Bones.Bones thought."I want..."He thought of Bandit Keith's favorite foods."I want a cheesburger,a large Dr.Pepper and a Double Large order of French Fries." Mai blinked."YOUR that hungrey?"She asked.Bones nodded. He went and sat down at a table with Joey while Mai ordered their food."What did you order?"Joey asked.Bones repeated what he had said. Joey's eyes bulged."WHOA!!!"He said."Your tiny,and your gonna eat all that?!"Bones thought."No.Mayba about half the fries.Im giving the rest to Boss." "Oh."Joey said."He might not be aloud to eat greasy foods like that.Because his liver cannot filter the poisens from his body,he cannot have greasy foods.I dont even think he can eat AT ALL." Bones got a surprised look.He was about to go and tell Mai he had changed his mind when she came back with the food. "Get Eating,Bones.Youve got a long way to go."Mai said.Bones gulped.He ate a French frie."Uh,Im not really that hungrey no more."He said. "You ordered it,you eat it."Mai said.Bones growled."I ONLY ORDERED THIS BECAUSE I WANTED IT FOR BOSS!!!"He yelled,so loud it blew Mai's hair back."Uh....I understand."She said. Bones sat back down."Good then."He said. Joey whispered something to Mai."Uh,Bones.....There's something we need to talk about....concerning your boss." Bones was happy."See!Everyone's happy cuz he's gonna live!!!!!!!" Mai and Joey laughed."Uh,Well..................one day,during his illness,your boss will go to sleep." Bones nodded."Yeah,he does that EVERY night." "But this wont be a normal sleep.A very LONG sleep." "He always sleeps very very long." "But...In this sleep...Uh,let me put it another way.One day your boss will....uh....he'll,uh..." Joey banged on the table."He'll go to sleep and never wake up,god dangit!!!"He screeched."SOMETIME BETWEEN TODAY AND TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY!!BUT HE WONT BE INTACT IN ABOUT 5 DAYS!!!" Bones was sad."Oh no."He said."We've gotta get back to Bosses room so he dont go to sleep while we're gone." Mai and Joey followed Bonesy back to Keif Keif Keif's room.Keif was asleep."OH NO!!!!"Bones said."Hes sleeping!He will never wake up!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey and Mai still saw Keith's chest heaving up and down,but they didn't wanna tell Bones so to see what Bones would do. Bones ran around in a circle."BOSS DIED BECAUSE MAI MADE ME EAT LUNCH!!!"He shouted.He then turned at Mai,with a evil look on his face."Youll pay for this!"He said,and ran up to Keith."WAKE UP,BOSS!!!"He screamed,and jumped on Keif's back.Keif woke up."What are you DOING?"He asked.Bones jumped off."Your not DEAD!!!"He screamed. "Duh." "YAY!!!JOEY AND MAI WERE WRONG!" "Wrong bout what?" "THEY SAID YOU DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keith saw Joey and Mai snickering."That was mean."He mumbled. "I want Kaiba to come here with Mokuba."Bones said."Im BORED.Nobody wants to play with me." "Ill play with you!"Joey said."No!!!"Bonsey say. Keithy let out a huge yawn."g,night."He said,and rolled over."NO BOSS!"Bonesy said."You cannot sleep!!!" Keith rolled back over."Fine then."He said."But I was hoping I could die in my sleep." Bones frowned."You wont die!You cant die!Your not near it." Bandit keith didn't know how to break it to Bones,but he did."Uh,Bones,I hate to break it to ya but Im DYING. D-Y-I-N-G.Dying." Bones was heartbroken."NOOO!!!!!!"He wailed."You cant die!!!Your ARENT."  
  
Bandit Keith just sighed."Beleive what you want."He said."But I wanna die in my sleep.I would rather that then die awake." Joey was sad.He was certain that Rex and Mokuba would be trick or treating tonight without Bones."Bones,you dont get to go trick or treating."He pointed out. Bones looked shocked."Oh no!!"He said."But I dont wanna cuz Boss might die while Im gone." "Well,it would be just TERRIBLE if you watched him die."Joey said. Bones no care.Mai was watching a cartoon she had turned on so Bonesy would shut up.She was laughing at the cartoon."Whats so funny at a time like this?"Bones asked. "This cartoon."Mai said."Its HILARIOUS." Soon,everyone had locked thier attention on the cartoon."Uh,Im BORED."Keith said.They all ignored im. "Aw Well."He said."Better then Bones bothering me all day." Soon,the short cartoon was over."Boss went to sleep!!!!!"Bones yelled."He'll DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai and Joey Knew he would die anyways,so they didn't care.They had already gotten over the mourning.It was like he was already dead to them. "Let Keith sleep."Mai said."Like he said,he wants to die peacefully." bones growled."HE WONT DIE!!!!!!!!"Then he ran over to the little benchbed the hospital had provided Mai and covered up."Why is this a grudge?"Joey asked. Bones shrugged."I wanna die with Boss."He said.Mai sighed."Just cuz hes diying doesent mean you will."She said. "YA HUH!"Bones argued."Because The germs of Bosses illness are everywhere!Ill get it,and then I wont hafta mourn over im!!" Mai humored him."No,What Keith has isnt an illness.Because he drunk beer so much,now his liver is damaged and he doesent have a doner." Bones was terribly sad."But then.............WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mai sighed.Joey put earplugs in his ears.These will be in here for a while.He thought.Keith woke up from the sounds of Bones's wails."What the heck is going on here?"He asked. "He wants to die with you."Mai said."But he cant cuz what you have isn't contagious." Keith nodded."Makes since."He said.Mai bent down to comfort Bonesy. "Uh,Bones,Im sure if you pray then Keith wont die."She said. "ILL KILL YOU GLADLY IF YOU REALLY WANNA DIE!!!"Joey screamed. "No thanks,Joey."said Mai. She continued talking to Bones.Keith rolled over on his back."Geez."He said."Im so bored.I wish I could get up.But if I try to get up,Ill faint from the pain." Bones had stopped crying.He walked up to Keith.Joey was playing with an aerobics cube.His tounge was hanging out the side of his mouth,and he was twisting with it furiously.Mai walked over."Joey,I dont think youll ever solve that."She said.Joey silenced her with a glare and continued to work."Joey how about cross stitching as a hobby?"Mai asked."Im sure youd be exellent with it!" Joey shook his head."Nope.Im doing this aerobics cube." "PLEASE?I need a sewing partner." "Nope." "Aw,your so mean!!!" "Thats what Im recognized for." Mai stalked off,and Joey laughed.He threw the aerobics cube in the air and caught it several times.yugi came back in the room from a tour of the hospital."Hello,guys!!!!"He said."That was scary!I heard someone with a broken rib cage groanin',and a person with Anthrax moaning!!!Oh,and Keith,at the counter,I think they were arranging an appointment with a GRAVEDIGGER." Keith gulped."Am I really that much in danger?CERTAIN to die???" Nobody said anything except Bones."NO!!"He snapped."Your gonna live,and Ill make you!If you die Ill kill myself." Mai shot a glance of startlement at Bones for a second. Yugi walked over to Joey,and they began to play the shape game.Mai sat on the bed.There was no one to play with HER. "Im BORED!"She groaned."Im going to sleep."Nobody cared."Have Nightmares,Mai."said Joey. "Sweet dreams,Mai."said Yugi. "Uh.....good night."Keith mumbled. "GOOD NIGHT,MAI!!!!!!"Bones yelled,and ran up to her.He hugged her really hard. He then ran back over to Keith. "Thanx...."Mai said.She lay back down. "Hey Yug."Joey said."We dont have time to sit around the hospital with Bandit Keith,we must find that gold!!!" "But Joey,we have no mode of transportation."Yugi said."And face it,there is no gold at the end of the rainbow!!!Not even a COIN.No leprechauns,and no money.Its all mad LIES." Joey was sad."There is TOO money at the end of the rainbow."He said."And when we find it,Ill laugh in your face.Com'n,yug." He dragged Yugi outta the hospital room,and down the halls.They went outside."Now."He said."Theres GOTTA be a way to get there FAST." He stared at someone's motorcycle in the parking lot."Yug,Do you have any experience riding motorcycles?"He asked.Yugi shook his head no.Joey knew he didn't have any either but he had often watched Bandit Keith ride his motorcycle all over the place."I think that I just might be able to ride it at a slow speed cuz Ive watched Keith."Joey thought outloud.But he still wasen't sure. "Joey if we ride it at a slow speed,whats the point of even riding it??"Yugi asked.Joey snapped."Thats RIGHT."He said."If we wanna ride it,we hafta ride it FAST.So Im gonna take a chance and ride it fast.If we die,we will not have to worry about gold any more." Yugi gulped."Joey....PLEASE lets take a train!!PLEASE!!!"He pleaded.Joey shook his head."Too Boring." "bus??" "Your getting off track even MORE." Yugi was sad."Fine then."He said."You can go by yourself,cuz I already feel guilty about leaving Keith with MAI,and now you wanna be the death of us?Go right ahead,without me." He started to walk back in the hospital,but Joey stopped him."No!!!!"He said."Please come with me!I really wanna find that gold,and your my best friend!I thought I could count on you." Yugi was sad when Joey put it that way."Oh,alright."He said."Ill ride the motorcycle with you.BUT,we hafta have helmets." There were two helmets on the Motorcycle's handlebars. Joey boarded the motorcycle and put on a green and white helmet."Joey,we're stealing!!!"Yugi said,getting on behiind Joey and putting on the pink and blue helmet.(Musta been for the guys sweetheart) "Aw well."said Joey,and started up the engine.He pressed on the gas pedal,and it moved forward at a terribly fast speed.It jumped off the curb,and it was all Joey could do to get in the right lane.He was scared,for there were cars behind and in front of him.Yugi was covering his eyes."We're gonna die."He kept saying."I just KNOW it." "Oh shut up."was Joeys reply as he stopped at a redlight,almost bashing into a car."See?Ive got GREAT control." Yugi wasn't so sure about that."Look,Lets just GET THERE."Yugi said."I dont wanna die at the age of 14." Joey snarled,and began going on the motorcycle as soon as the light turned Red.He coudlent wait till he was out in the country,and then he woulden't have any danger of hitting a car. 


	5. Chapter 15:The endPlease review at the e...

Part two,Chapter 15  
  
"Boss,if you die,Ill KILL you."Bones said."How can you kill me if Im already dead?"Keith asked.Bones shut up.I only knew him 5 years.and now hes going to die.bones thought.He was heartbroken,and it hurt him even more to see his best friend dying right before his eyes. A nurse walked in.She saw that a child was in the room,but said nothing.She was taking out Keify's IV. "Is he gonna DIE?"Bones asked.The nurse sighed."Well,he WOULD survive,except he doesent have a doner.Unless someone donates thier liver,then hes a goner." Bones decided he'd donate his."Ill donate MINE."He said.  
  
"Sorry,we dont KILL people just for organs."said the nurse,and walked out.Bones was SAD.Mai woke up."What was that all about?"She asked."That lady looked like a HORSE." Keith shrugged."I dunno.Hey,since I'm about to die,how about we...." Mai thought."Well,I would except you couldent because if you tried you'd be in immortal pain."Keith took this into consediration."Oh.D*mn." "Cool.D*mn D*mn D*mn."Bones said. "DONT SAY THAT!!!"Mai screeched. Bones got an evil look on his face."You D*ckhead!!"He said.Mai gasped."Keith!!!Did you teach him those foul words?" "I think so.Or it might have been the fact he was hanging out with Sid and Zigor,who are homos." Mai nodded.But she was very very VERY worried about Joey.  
  
Joey was now on a deserted country road."Oh no..."He said."A protruding rock!!!"Yugi covered his eyes."I hope you burn in h*ll."He said,as the motorcycle raced over the rock.Lukily,it didn't put a hole in the rubber tire.But it did make the motorcycle jerk.Joey couldent help noticing that Yugi had his hands on Joey's *ss."Look,just cuz your queer doesent' mean that you hafta do that!!!!"Joey said.Yugi stopped,and held on to the seat of the motorcycle. Joey all the sudden stopped the motorcycle,to let a Armadillo pass."Darn thing!!"He screeched,as the armadillo stopped in the middle of the road.It sucked up a bug.Joey raced the motorcycle on top of it,ending it's life. "Joey,thats not nice."Yugi said,looking back at the armadillo and almost falling offa the stolen motorcycle. "Keep your trap shut,Yug."said Joey."I think that we're almost to the end of the rainbow." Yugi rolled his large eyes."Whatever."He said."But Im still not sure about this stolen motorcycle.They'll be searching the entire CITY for the motorcycle." Joey shrugged."We're not IN that city anymore,are we?"Yugi hated to admit that Joey had a point. Joey parked the motorcycle."How about some lunch,then??"He asked.Yugi nodded.'I guess."He said."I wanna PBJ sandwich!!"Joey pulled one outta Yugi's backpack.He then took a small blanket out too and they sat on that. "Yummy!!"Yugi said."This is the best sandwich I think Ive ever tasted!!YUMMY!!!" Joey rolled his eyes and kept eating,for he too was starting to get doubt about that rainbow....And there was something about the book that he found familier.He began searching in his mind to find out,but no dice. He just slopped up his Grilled Cheese.The cheese was all melted and nasty. "Joey,thats why you shoulden't put Grilled Cheese sandwiches in someplace hot."said Yugi."They'll get all melted an sticky....EWY!!!" Joey took out a soda,but it had exploded in Yugi's backpack."And I thought the back of your pants were wet because you had diareeha."Joey mumbled,and searched for another soda.All of the sodas were exploded."This is jeprady!!!"He screamed."I cant even get a decent soda!!!" Yugi was drinking outta the cantene of water."Gimme that."Joey scolded,and swiped it."Joey,I woudlent-"Yugi began.But it was too late.Joey face screwed up as he gulped outta the cantene.He spit out the contents all over Yugi."WHY is this Cantene filled with Metamusil?"He asked."I think thats the last time Ill ever drink outta one." Yugi nervously laughed."I am constipated........."He said."And I have uncontrollable gas." Joey plugged his nose,because a horrifiying stench crept up his nose.He burst out laughing."HAHAHAH!!!YOU HAVE GAS!!!!"He chortled. Yugi frowned."Shuddap."He said."Or.........TYPHOON WILL GET YOU!!!!"He grabbed a doll of a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon outta his backpack.(Amazing how many things he can fit into his backpack,huh?????) Joey grabbed the doll."What does he do?"He asked. "This."said Yugi."Its arms bend-He bent the doll's arm to demonstrate-and he can talk."He pressed the doll's foot and it roared like'GLEA!!'(You know,how it sounds on the T.V, show???) Joey hugged it."I LOVE it."he said.It went 'GLEA' again.  
  
Keith wouldent stop groaning."Ohh...."He kept saying."Im in terrible PAIN!!!How come my life wont end?"His abdomen was aching terribly,but the nurses feared giving him any more antibiodics or pain killers cuz they thought it might make him even sicker.Mai felt sorry for him,because SHE personally didn't wanna spend my last days alive in terrible pain."GRAWWWW!!!!"He kept screaming.This was scaring Bonesy."Mai!Make him stop!"He whined."Keith."Mai said."Lets play a game.Maybe it'll get your mind off the pain."They decided to play pictionary.Bones got to do it first,cuz he sucked at drawing anything but cats.He looked at the card and drew a stright line on a minuture dry-erase board.Nobody tried to guess anything.He drew another line.No guesses.Soon,he had all his lines drew,and still nobody guessed."We give up."said Mai. Bones growled."ITS A MOUSEY!!!!!"He said."Cant you see that?" "It just looks like a jumbled mess to me."Keith said.Bones erased the markings."Your turn,Mai."He said.Mai took the dry erase board from him,and drew a circle."OH!OH!!!!"Bones said."It's a Beachball!!!"Mai shook her head."Nope." She drew a long pointy thing outta the center of the circle."OH!!!"Keith said."Its an ice cream cone pictured from a diffrent point of view!!!!"Mai shook her head once again.Soon,she had two diffrent circles joined on,the sizes from smallest to largest. "Its a snowman!"Bones said.Mai nodded,and handed the board to Keith."It should be my turn!!!"Bones griped. "Lets let Keith have a turn."Mai said,and Keith took the board.Keith looked at what he had to draw."I cant draw one of THESE!!!!"He said."Thier way to hard!!!" "Maybe I could help you."Mai said.She walked over and read the card.He was meant to draw a square."Uh,Kieth,Its telling you to draw a SQUARE."She said. Bones was happy.She had just read the card out to him and not even noticed!!! Bones turned around and looked out the window.Two people were carriying a bloody man into the hospital. He burst into wails."What now,Bones?"Mai sighed. "I-I SAW A MAN AND...HE WAS BLOODY!!!WHAT IF BOSS TURNS OUT LIKE THAT?WAHHHHH!!!"Bones screeched."Bones,That wont happen to Keith."Mai said."His liver will just explode INSIDE his body,and then he'll be gone instantly.He'll feel a snap of pain and then be instantly gone." Bones stopped crying,but was still sad. She turned around and looked at Keith.He looked worse then ever,and she'd be surprised if he even survived the night.His liver was being screwed up more each second."Keith,since your dying already,do you want me to bring you some food?"Mai asked,not able to hide the wavering voice. "No thanks."Keith replied,weakly."I might survive...If theres a miracle.Man,Im only 24 and Im already dying!I waisted my life away!!" Mai had already discovered that fact.  
  
Joey and Yugi were setting up camp for the night.It was a cold,chilly night and they only had the little blanket they had eaten on.Yugi was the only one big enough to fit under it.Joey cuddled up with Typhoon(The BETD doll).It wasent making him any warmer."GLEA!!!"It said as Joey squeezed it's foot. "Shut that doll up!!!"Yugi said."Im trying to SLEEP!!!!!"joey mumbled some pretty bad things and stopped squeezing. "Brrrrrrrrrrr!!!"He said."Man,I really wish we were still at the hospital."He was responded with Yugi's mocking laughter."Toldja so."He said."But NOOO." Joey felt like punching Yugi out.He cuddled up in a ball the best he could.He felt a lizard crawl over him,but didn't move for fear of his life. "Man,Yug,This SUX."He said."I can hear snakes hissing." Yugi heard a rattler rattiling."Oh god."He said."I cant beleive we're even out here.I mean,We're both scared half to death!!!We should just pack up and leave!!" You dont KNOW how bad Joey wanted to consider.But he also wanted to be rich."No way,Yug."He said."I want that gold and the leprachauns to play my favorite song,which is so nasty that my parents wont let me listen to it!!" Yugi rolled over."What song?Sing the chorus." "Its getting hot in herrre.." "OK!!!STOP!"Yugi shouted.Joey stopped.Joey began to push Typhoon's foot again."GLEA!!!"It kept saying."Joey,SHUT THAT THING UP!!!!"Yugi shouted."Im trying to sleep!" Joey stopped squeezing the thing's foot."I wanted to hear him say "GLEA!!!"Joey exclaimed. Yugi rolled his eyes."You can in the mornin'"He sighed."But right now Im going to sleep."After about 10 min,he began to snore. Joey mocked his snoring with creative snores of his own. Yugi didn't even wake up."dumb@$$."Joey said.Bugi decided that he didn't like being callled a dumb@$$.He woke from his slumber and decked Joey across his face."OWWW"Joey shouted."That really hurt!!"Yugi didn't care one bit.He continued to punch poor ol Joey."Ow!Ech!Dah!Argh!!"Came Joey grunts and noises.But Yugi kept beating him up until Joey was so beat up,He was fainted on the floor.  
  
It was nightime,and they were all about to go to bed."Goodbye,Keith."Mai said."I might not wake up when you die tonight."This made Bones very sad."Boss,you CANT give yourself up!You hafta live!!"He said."You dont deserve this." Keith sighed."Sorry to break it to you kid but I DESERVE this.I was the one who drank myself so drunk I could barely stand!Now I hafta face the consequences;Death." Bones sniffled.Mai burst into bawling."Oh,keith Im never gonna see you again!!!"She blubbered."Theres GOTTA be a doner out there!Theres just GOTTA!" Bones screwed up his face."Im not sad."He said."Cuz something tells me he's gonna live." "Your not a psychic,even though you may wish that."Keith said.Bones frowned."No,I mean like sort of a De Ja Vu thing." "What The Heck is De Ja Vu???" "Its whenever you feel like youve been somewhere before you have never been before,or you feel strongly that somehting will happen." Keith nodded,but still didn't fully understand."Oh,Alright I guess.G'night."Mai got up and turned off the light. Soon,Keith was asleep.Mai cried herself to sleep.Bones stayed wide awake,watching Keiths heaving chest.If Keith's chest stopped,he'd call the nurses and maybe they could get his heart to beat again.But soon,Bones's eyes got so heavy that they closed and he went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning,Mai woke up first.She woke up Bonesy."What?"Bones asked.Mai pointed to Keify.His eyes were open.They thought he was dead."Boss!NOO!!"Bones screamed.Then,to there surprise,Keith MOVED."What?"He asked,his voice barely above a whisper.He was very very very weakened."BOSS!!!"Bones screamed."YOUR STILL ALIVE!!" "Yeah duh."Keith said."If I was dead,Id be haunting you right now."Bones blinked."Why?" "I dont know."Keith said."I just WOULD.But not Mai."Mai was HAPPY.A nurse burst in."Keith Howard!!We've found you a doner!!!!"Keiths eyes got so wide they almost burst off his face."What?WHO?" The nurse smiled."Tea Gardener." When Bones,Mai and Keith heard that name they were surprised."TEA GARDENER!!"They said together."She was a good friend!!" The nurse smiled again."Keith Howard,we're gonna hafta take you into surgery RIGHT AWAY."She said."You might die on the operating table if we dont get to you fast enough." Bones tried to swallow his tears.His only thoughts were,Is he gonna live? Mai walked over to Bonesy as they wheeled Keithy outta the room. "Mai,is he gonna DIE?"Bones asked,in a wavering voice.Mai knew it was her job to reassure him."Yes,Hell live.Come with me and we can wait outside the operating room." Bones follwed her down the hall,dragging his feet.He thought Bandit Keith would die,but even more scary was that he had been RIGHT about someone donating.  
  
Joey and yugi had began heading tworeds the end of the rainbow."You know,Joey..."Said Yugi."Theres been something Ive been wanting to tell you through this whole journey....."Joey turned around."What Yug?"He asked. "Well..."Yugi began."That little book you read to find the end of the rainbow.....YOU wrote it,Joey." Joey froze."I did not!I dont remember ever writing that book!" Yugi shrugged."Well,you did."He said.Joey was hurt."Ill PROVE it."He said."I did not write that book!I swear it!" He pulled the little book outta his pocket."See!!!It says written by......."His face froze."Jeoy wheeler."He finished. He was more mad then he was sad."WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLIER?THEN,WE WOULDENT BE OUT IN THE BOONIES!!!!"He screamed,right into Yugi's face.Yugi wiped all the spit offa his face."Well,I just didn't wanna shatter your dreams."He said.Joey growled."Now we hafta head all the way back to Domino City,after going on this impossible trek for NOTHING??!!!" He fell to the ground.Yugi didn't know if he was crying,going insane or just fainted. "Just look at it this way,Joey."He siad."You got alot of exercise!!!" Joeys face shot up."Your right!!!"He said."I did acheive alot of goals!I lost wieght,and I made my life not so boring." Yugi nodded."See?Something good DID come outta this." Joey leapt for joy."Yes!!Hop back on the motorcycle,Yug,we're going back to the hospital!!" Yugi got on in back of Joey as Joey started it up.  
  
* * *  
  
When they Finally reached the hospital,Bones,Mai or Keith werent in the room.But they soon caught them sitting outside the operating table in a chair.Bones was asleep in Mai's lap."Why are you here?"Joey asked. Mai gulped back tears."Keith got a liver donated by Tea Gardener."She said. Joey and Bugi nodded."Ill bet Weevil's happy.He'll still have a part of her his whole life;inside of Keith."Yugi said. He was the only one who laughed at his own joke."Heh Heh....sorry."He said. Mai was still sad."He might die."She explained."I dont see how Bones can sleep through this." Joey decided to add a little bit of humor to all the long faces."Hey!!!Maybe Bones is RELEIVED that Keith is dying.I mean,Keith abused him,called him names and made him buy whisky for em.He also made Bones fight with Zigor and Sid,with fists,for entertainent."He said. Mai gasped."Keith was Bones's Best FRIEND,and he never did any of that!!He maybe made him get a couple of things,hit him a couple of times and call him a bit of names,but he NEVER abused him with hitting."She said. Joey wasent so sure if he beleived that.Yugi was looking down the hall."I wonder if Weevil is in the psycho word now.I mean,he must have a terrible life."Him and Joey burst into laughter."Oh,Shut up!!!"Mai said."Your just jealous because neither of you have ever had a girlfriend,Or in Yugi's case a BOYFRIEND!!!!" Joey cracked up,even knowing part of the insult was aimed at him.But he didn't care.He loved it when people made fun of Yugi because he was queer. Mai looked more like SHE needed to be in a psycho wored.Her hair was everywhere,and her cheeks were damp,and her eyes glittered with worry."You look like you need a psycotic doctor."Yugi said. Mai shot such a look of hatred at Yugi that Yugi thought he might die."Whoa..."He muttered. Joey played with his paddleball thingy.Mai couldent handle the pounding and the bouncy noises."SHUT UP!JUST SHUT UP,OK!!!!"She yelled.Joey stopped paddle balling,and Yugi stopped chattering.Bonesy made a groaning noise in his sleep and shifted."Now look what youve made me do."Mai growled.Joey was SURE she needed a psycho wored. He thought she was about to hurl Bones at Yugi,But she didn't."Man,I cant WAIT until Keith is outta surgery,then we can all LEAVE this terrible place and never come back again!!!!!!" Joey was snickering under his breath."WHATS YOUR PROBLEM???"She screeched at Joey.Joey drew back."Gosh,I hope Keith lives cuz if he doesent then we're all in for trouble." Yugi gave a quick nod.Bonesy waked up."Hi Joey.Hi Yugi."He mumbled."Where are we Mai?" "We're waiting for Keith to get outta surgery."She said.Bonesy nodded.He went into the boy's restroom. "Ew."Joey said. "Your immature."Mai replied."Ill bet youd say EWW if I grabbed a rubber rat outta my purse."She did just that. "EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!"Yugi screamed,and hid behind Joey."Thats a cute mousey."Joey commented.Mai got an idea.It was one of those wind up miceys.She crouched behind the proped open door of the mens room.(Nope,you couldent se anyone peeing.Sorry all you nasty women.) She wound up the mousey.When she saw Bonesy come out,She let the mouse go.But the person didn't run.He SQUISHED the toy!!When Mai looked up she noticed it wasent Bones.It was a big strong man.Mai stood up."Uh,sry bout that.I thought you were someone else....." The man stared down his long,crooked nose."Im gonna pound you so hard your brains will be coming out your ears!!"He said.Bonesy walked out."Did I miss something??"He asked."How come that ugly man is about to beat up Mai??" The man turned around,about to squish Bones into a Bonesy pancake.But he saw Bonesy'd face and ran. "Oh.How fortunate."Bones said."He musta seen a roach or somethin'" Mai didn't tell him why the man had ran. Joey was staring at a sign on the hospital wall.It read, "Dont shake your baby.If you do,it'll get Shaken Baby Syndrome,a desiese in which the brain is shooken out of place.The baby will never be the same if it lives.But theres like an 85% chance of death.So dont shake your baby.We hate having ceasered babys up here,because when they die we get the heck sued outta us." Joey was puzzled."How terrible.It sounds like they only care about their money." Mai screamed."NOO!!!In that case,threre careless!Keithy could die!!" Yugi shook his head."Nope.It says on this sign,they dont want the heck sued outta them." Mai nodded,releived."Bonesy was playing in toxic swabs."WOW!!"He said."Theres red stuff on this swab!!!" Mai gasped.Bones thought it was frosting,so was about to eat it."BONES!!!NOOO!!"She yelled,and picked him up just before he ate it.She slapped the swab outta his hand."Joey.Order a peremedic to get this swab away.Im going to take Bones into the bathroom so he can WASH HIS HANDS." She jerked Bones into the bathroom.Joey took some tweesers outta Yugi's backpack and picked up the toxic swab."You know,I wonder what Mai would do if we threw the most foul,most contagious wastes on her??"He asked,tossing the swab back into the bucket.He gave his hands a breif washover with the water fountain and put on some gloves from the glove dispenser.He began to dig in the toxic wastes bin. "You know,I wonder why they keep those things on the wall."Yugi commented.Joey found something."Aw,here we are.....Arsenic on a swab!!!" Yugi snickered."Throw it in her mouth."He said."Then she'll puke for hours and almost die." Joey laughed."HAHAHA!!!Thats something to think about."He said."Lets just wait until her and Bonesy come out." They waited.Somebody came out,and Joey flung the swab without looking to see who it was."RAAA!!!"He heard,in a voice unlike Mai's."HUH??"He said,and looked.It was Tristan."WOW."Joey said,as Tristan projectile puked all over em. "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!"He yelled,and ran into the bathroom to wash up.He saw Mai and Bones in there."Your in the boys bathroom!!"Bones exclaimed at Mai."And your not even a BOY!!!" Mai felt like slapping him."WASH YOUR HANDS."She ordered,pointing her finger at the sink.Bones grabbed her finger and bended it the wrong way HARD. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"Mai screeched.Her finger popped and swelled up to the size of a sausage.It instantly turned purple.Bones shuffled a foot."YOU BRAT!!!!!!!!"She screeched like a raven."Youll pay for that!!!"She drew back her foot and kicked him in the balls."Cup."Bones said,standing there.Mai growled."WHY do you keep a cup on?"She asked."Because of terrible people like you who try and kick poor poor me in the place where Mr.Sun dont shine." Mai glared.She saw Joey,who was on the ground laughing. "BE QUIET!!!!!!!!"Mai yelled."Sorry......."Bones mumbled.Mai kicked him in the shin."AWWWWACH!!!"Bones screamed. "THATS CHILD ABUSE!!!!!!!!!"He burst into tears. Mai laughed."THATS my job!!!!!!!!!!!"She said,followed by eerie laughter.Joey backed away. "YOU WANT SOME???"Mai asked. Joey thought."Uh...............No!i think Ill pass......."He said. Mai realized what she was doing.Yugi walked in."Uh..........did I miss something??"He asked. When he saw Mai,she was kissing Joey to forgive him.Yugi fainted."Yugi died."Bones said."Lets go throw a party!!!" Mai was walking out."But me and Bones wanna have a party."said Joey,but she just walked out.Him and Bones followed,and when Yugi woke up he followed. Mai sat in the chair outside the operating room again.She crossed her legs and waited."Bonesy wants a snowcone!!!"Bones chortled.Mai blinked."I dont see why not.Joey,Yugi,do you want one??" "YEAH!!!"Yugi said."I want Tiger's Blood!!!" "UH....I want grape."said Joey.Mai wrote that down and started to walk down the hall with Bonesy.Joey decided to read more signs."How boring."He said.He SWORE he heard the people inside the operating room go,"Oops." He wanted to peek in there,but the door was locked.Keithy was getting cut open.ICKY.Joey went over to a coffee table and got himself some coffee to drink while waiting for Mai and Bones to get back with his snowcone. He decided he'd write a quiz for Bones.This was his and Bones's favorite game.They would make a quiz,asking simple questions,and the person would hafta answer it.Joey got down to heavy work. Soon,he was done with the test and Bones came running back,eating a bubblegum snowcone."Here Bones."He said."I wrote you a quiz." Bonesy smiled and began to work on it.The first question said, What is your favorite game to play with Mokuba?? Bones answered, I really like to play a game he calls Dead Man Walking.But its not very fun cuz we only have two people and I always hafta be the dead man because I look like one. Bones kept answering the questions until finally the paper looked like this: What is your favorite game to play with Mokuba?? I really like to play a game he calls Dead Man Walking.But it's not very fun cuz we only have two people and I always hafta be the dead man because I look like one. Where is your favorite place to go?? I like to go to sleep so I can go into the Dream World! Do you have the hots for anyone?? Huh?What does that mean?I dont make anyone hot!! What is your favorite thing to drink?? I like to drink Kool-Aid because it tastes like fruit and fruit makes me all healthy. Do you ever get annoyed with me?? Do I HAVE to answer this question??*.* That was the whole quiz.Mai glanced over Bones's shoulder and saw the quiz.When she saw the third question she ripped the quiz outta Bones's grip."JOEY!!!"She said."Why would you ask a child his age a question like this?Hes not old enough to even be THINKING about this kinda crap!" Joey shrunk back.She saw the little face Bones had drawn,the one that was like *.* "BONES!!!THIS FACE LOOKS DRUNKEN!!!"She shouted,ripping the paper to shreds.Bonesy was sad. "I like that quiz."He said,and ripped off a corner of a paper.He scribbled something madly down and handed it to Mai.Mai read it.It said, go to H*ll Mai gasped."YOU!!!"She yelled."You go to h*ll!!Your just a bother to me,Joey,and Yugi!!I should never have brought you with me!!!!!" Bones was shrunk back into his chair by now.Mai saw the terrified look on his face and remembered all she had said."IM SO SORRY!!!"She said,embracing him in a hug."Uuhhhh-I forgive you??"Came Bones's answer.Mai smiled."Thanx."She said."Your so nice.Everyone's so nice.I love you Yugi.I luv you Joey.I luv you Bones." "KEWL!!!"Joey said."I have a girlfriend now!!!"Mai slapped him."I meant like I luv mother nature,and the way I love my mother." "If Tristan said he loved me the way he loved his mother,he'd be gay."Joey said,followed by a glance from Yugi. "Keith might almost be outta surgery...."Mai said."And I cant wait until he is!!"  
  
1 hour later  
  
They wheeled Keithy outta the surgery room,and into his assigned room.Mai,Yugi,Bones and Joey followed.He was asleep from the anistasia,and he had stitches in him."I cant wait until he wakes up!!"Mai commented."He'll be able to eat!He will pray everynight now." Bones was trying to shake Keith awake."Bones,hes in a very deep sleep.He cant wake up until his body wills him to."said Yugi.Bones didn't know what that meant,but stopped shaking Keith.He sat on a chair and waited,staring at the clock.After about thirty seconds he began to whine again. "Bones be quiet."Joey said."Im trying to work this crossword puzzle." Bones was quiet.He began to color in a coloring book."Hey Joey."Mai said."Lets duel while we wait for Keith to wake up."She said.Joey agreed,set up his dueling mat and shuffled Mai's cards.Mai got her mat ready and shuffled Joeys.When thier own deck was handed back to them,they drew thier first five cards."You first Joey."Mai said. "OK."said Joey."Ill play one magic/trap card face down,then place the Kojikocy in attack mode." Mai looked at the monster Joey had just played.pretty simple to beat.only 1500.She thought.She had drawn one of her Harpy's lady's,but they were to weak without any magic cards added."OK,Joey,Ill place the Harpie Lady in Atk mode and equip her with the rose whip,incresing her attack to 1600.I attack KojiKocy!!!" It took 100 hundred off of Joey's l/p.He growled.hmmmmmm.I could put an open assault on the Harpies Lady;She has no m/t cards down.But she could be wanting me too do that.Its best if I get defensive.Joey thought. "OK Mai."He said."Im playing the Petit Dragon,defensive mode.(Sorry if he doesent have the cards I say.) Mai placed one monster card face down,and attacked the Petit Dragon.Joey put the card into the graveyard. "ok."He said,"I'm going to........................"Keithy waked up."BOSS WOKE UP!!!"Bones hollered,with joy.He scampered over to him."Boss Boss Boss!"He screamed.Mai squealed with exitement."Keith!!!Keith you alive!!" Keith nodded."Hey,I am.Is the surgery over?"Joey nodded. Keith almost jumped outta bed,but he was so sore from the surgery he dared to move. "Me and Yugi need to hit the road,to see Kaiba and Rex again before this story ends."Joey say.  
  
When they were at the Kaiba mansion,Kaiba greeted them at the door."Joey??Yugi??"He asked."How come your here?I thought you had some gold to find?"Joey shook his head."Its not real."He said."Yug over here reminded me that I wrote that book."Kaiba nodded.Mokuba ran up."Hello!!!"He said.Yugi waved. "Guess what happened to Keith??"Yugi asked,as him and Joey walked in and took a seat on the couch."He had to have liver surgery,and his liver was donated by TEA!!" Kaiba gasped,and Weevil walked over.He was saying more then just the word Tea now."Tea's Liver?Inside of Keith?"He asked.He jumped for joy and cheered. Rex was over on the couch watching T.V. "Hello Rex."said Joey.Rex said nothing."I feel bad because I didn't get to take Bones trick or treating...."He said. Mokuba jumped up and down."But he got to take ME."He said."We had fun,even without Bones,and now my intire candy bag is full!!!" Joey sat on the couch,his head hung.Poor Keith didn't get to see his friends.Now that he had that surgery,when he came home the next day he would have to lay on the couch!! Just then,Mai and Bones walked in."Why are you here?"Weevil asked."I thought you were gonna stay with Keith until he got out." Mai seemed sad about that fact,but stated nothing about it."Well,hes getting out tomorrow morning so whats the since of staying with him?" Bones ran up to Mokuba."How much candy did you get?"Bones asked.Mokuba held up his bag."We also got some for you!!"Rex said,giving Bones a heaping bag.It was plump full of candy."Wow!Thanx!"Bones said,as he and Mokuba began to munch on their candy.Kaiba called a servant over with some food."Say,you guuys wanna eat?I was gonna prepare a big dinner for you,but I didn't have time." Joey nodded."Oh,and Joey?"said Kaiba."Since you didn't find gold,but you DID manage to get Keith to the hospital before he died,take 1000 dollars,on me."Kaiba handed Joey a bag of money.Joey thanked Kaiba.Yes!I could spend this on lots of new duel monsters cards!!He thought. Bones was at the table eating some fruit,with Weevil."So,what happened on Halloween?"He asked,a sad sad look on his face.He was terribly jepridized about not getting to go trick-or-treating. (POOR BONESY!!!!) "You know."said Joey."Im pretty glad Keithy is in the hospital right now.If he wasen't hed be griping and ruining the precious moments." Everyone agreed.Keith had some friends though.Yugi was happy that Keith had a friend.Yugi was Keiths friend. But now,he was gladder to be Joey's friend.Joey had FINALLY found out what a blooming idiot he had been being about the gold,and now he had found out there was no gold.He almost felt sorry for Joey.ALMOST. 


End file.
